The Daimyo's Son
by Wheezambu
Summary: Complete at last! The story of teenage Sesshomaru and his problems dealing with his father and being the son of the great dog demon general.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime/manga series.

Inutaisho, the demon lord of the Western lands, folded his arms across his chest and fixed the young man with one of his more intimidating stares. It had the desired effect, the young man's face paled a shade further and he swallowed nervously. He was mildly pleased to see that the boy didn't flinch away from his gaze as so many others would have done and had done on numerous occasions. The striking golden eyes so like his own remained fixed, staring straight ahead, the boy's body was held ramrod straight. Inutaisho casually circled the unfortunate young man who stood as immobile as a statue carved in ice. The boy displayed no outward signs of fear, but Inutaisho didn't need outward signs to read his son. His ears picked up sounds of the accelerated heartbeat, the shallowness of breath. These signs might be undetectable to other than youkai ears but they were vivid indications to the youkai lord. Every twitch of a muscle in the face, the barest shift of stance, all were telling signals to Inutaisho, as blatant as if the boy had scrawled them on the wall. Sesshomaru knew he was in trouble and would have to answer to his father for his actions.  
  
Inutaisho stopped his methodical pacing just behind his son's left shoulder. He leaned close so that his lips were just inches from the boy's ear. "I expect an explanation," he intoned softly. "I do not, however, expect it to be adequate."  
  
Sesshomaru swallowed hard. "Yes, my lord Daimyo."  
  
His father stalked across the room, the leather of his armor creaking ominously. Simply to burn off a little excess energy, and drive a point or two across to his adolescent son, he sent a thin flail of golden youki to wrap around the leg of a chair and drag it noisily over. He flopped gracelessly into the seat, one leg automatically kicking over the armrest as he planted his chin on his fist and stared at his son. "So? I'm waiting, what was the fight about this time?"  
  
"We weren't fighting," Sesshomaru answered. His father's eyes glinted dangerously. "My lord Daimyo," he added quickly, a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek.  
  
"Funny, that's not the version I heard," Inutaisho said dryly. "Is that the same story your cousin is going to give me?"  
  
"I don't know," Sesshomaru said and groaned inwardly. I don't know was not an acceptable answer to his father. Not ever. "I mean, my lord Daimyo, I don't know what Naota is going to say we were fighting about. We were playing a game with Namichi and a few others and after I caught him cheating for the third time, I got angry and called him out."  
  
Inutaisho grimaced and rubbed his face. "So you attacked your cousin because he was cheating at a game? Thank the gods it wasn't something serious. If you overreact like this over a game, I'd hate to see what you'd do if he really pissed you off. Twenty stitches this time, Sessh. Twenty!"  
  
"I'm sorry, father," Sesshomaru said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"You're sorry?" Inutaisho asked sarcastically. "You should be a damn sight more than sorry. You could have killed him."  
  
Inutaisho stood and paced around the boy again. "Are you a child who needs your claws filed down because you can't control your temper? Or are you just so fascinated by slicing people up that you'll use any excuse to start a fight?"  
  
"He was cheating," Sesshomaru burst out. "He was doing it on purpose to get under my skin, like he always does."  
  
"I don't give a shit what Naota does to you," his father snapped harshly. "You're a hell of a lot stronger than him and you know it. How many times do I have to tell you to control your temper, especially around Naota?"  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the ground, fuming but unwilling to open his mouth and dig his hole any deeper. Inutaisho looked at his son's sullen face and frowned. He placed his finger under the boy's chin and turned his head to the side. Three pale pink marks were visible against the skin of his son's throat, running from just beneath the jawline to his collarbone. "He marked you," Inutaisho said in satisfaction. "Good for him."  
  
Sesshomaru twisted away from his father's grip. "You always take his side," he grumbled. The demon lord scowled at his son, both for the disrespect and for the resentful tone he heard in those words. "In this, you're damn right I'm taking his side. Naota may be your cousin, but he doesn't heal like we do, he's not as physically tough or as fast as you are. Did you want to kill him? Do you like bullying people who can't fight you back on your own level? That's pathetic, Sessh. I won't have my son behaving like a common beast of a youkai."  
  
"It wasn't like that," Sesshomaru yelled, smarting from his father's accusation. "It wouldn't have happened at all if he'd just backed down like he should have. He's always got to push at me even when he can't back it up. It's not my fault he was born a weak, worthless hanyou who..."  
  
Inutaisho struck his son hard in the face, hammering him with the full strength of his armor-clad hand. The younger demon flew several feet across the room and struck his head against the rough stone wall. He flopped limply to the floor and lay unconscious, his nose bleeding freely. The demon lord scowled fiercely for a moment and looked at his hand in contempt. His anger had come out of nowhere, he'd struck before his son could even realize what he'd said. Instant self-loathing filled him and his mouth twisted bitterly. "Inoki would be so proud of me," he said in a soft, dry voice.  
  
He strode to the door, his fingers flexing absently. "Ari!" he called out sharply.  
  
Ari's dark head appeared at the end of the corridor. "My lord?" he asked, his face neutral. Inutaisho jerked his head in the direction of the study as he walked briskly past his bodyguard. "Take Sessh back to his room, will you?"  
  
The bodyguard's face remained impassive. "Of course, sire." Ari went into the study and picked up Sesshomaru and settled the boy's limp body over his shoulder. The young lord's white hair fell loosely over his face and Ari tried to walk gently so as not to jar the unconscious boy with too brisk a pace. As he proceeded down the corridors to where the family quarters were located, he became aware that he had acquired a small entourage.  
  
"So," he said in his soft, mild tone. "Were you listening at the door this time or are any of you going to tell me what really happened this afternoon?"  
  
Three youngsters instantly let themselves be seen. They had every intention of staying by Sesshomaru's side until he woke and was able to talk to them. Ari personally had no interest in changing their minds and they knew him to be quiet and trustworthy, an all ages favorite among the household's children. He might the Daimyo's own personal bodyguard and as deadly a fighter as anyone except the lord Daimyo himself, but Ari was also pleasant, tolerant of even the most inappropriate or childish questions. He never got angry, rarely raised his voice and had a shy smile ready for everyone from the battalion commanders right down to the stable hands who kept the Daimyo's courtyard spotlessly clean.  
  
Ari raised his eyebrows at the smallest adolescent who was wearing a rather cumbersome set of bandages wrapped around his neck and upper chest. Naota grinned up at him, settling into a light jog to keep up with the bodyguard's long legged pace.  
  
"Just a friendly disagreement between men," Naota said easily.  
  
Jano snorted, flicking his dark hair out of his eyes. "You were cheating, Naota."  
  
The boy laughed, unconcerned with how close his indiscretions had come to ending his life. "Yeah, so what if I was? A little guy like me has to find some way to level the field. Sesshomaru was being a snot anyway."  
  
"Ari-san, is Sesshomaru going to be okay?" Namichi asked, her brow crinkling in concern.  
  
He glanced back at her. "I think so, Nami-chan. He's got a nasty bump on the back of his head and he'll feel those bruises for some time, but I think he's going to be fine." They had reached Sesshomaru's room and Ari set the boy gently down on his bed. Sesshomaru let out a low moan of protest. "There you see? He'll be up and around in no time. Maybe next time he'll think first before he disobeys his father."  
  
Naota looked guilty. "It was my fault, Ari-san. Sessh had every right to be mad at me. I'm the one who should be punished."  
  
"You are not the Daimyo's son," Ari said gently. "This isn't about you, Naota. Try to remember that." Now that his delivery duties had been completed, he headed out the door. Ari paused and glanced back at the young demons. "If he has trouble waking up or can't remember his name, call for the healers immediately. Even heads as hard as Sesshomaru's don't take kindly to hitting walls at that speed."  
  
Jano leaned his elbows on the side of the bed and stared at his cousin. "You okay there, Sho-kun?" Sessh rolled over and winced. "Do I look okay, idiot?"  
  
The boy grinned toothily at him and looked over at his other cousins. "Sounds okay to me!"  
  
Sessh sat up, holding his head gingerly. His ears were still ringing. Namichi tried to dab at his bloody nose with a damp cloth she'd brought from the bathing room. He batted her hands away. "Leave me alone, damn it."  
  
"Fine," she snapped, throwing the cloth at him so it smacked wetly against his chest. "You wanna lose the attitude, Sho-kun? I was trying to help."  
  
"I don't need your help," he growled, wiping his nose with the back of his fist. He felt dizzy and wanted to lie back down and sleep until his head stopped hurting. He'd really rather be alone with his humiliation but he had a feeling his cousins weren't going to leave even if he asked them to.  
  
"I'm sorry Sessh," Naota said finally. "It's all my fault you got hit."  
  
"Shut up, runt," Sesshomaru muttered. "Why can't you just learn to move out the way like a normal person?"  
  
Naota bounced onto the end of the bed and Sesshomaru thought he might be sick. His little cousin was actually a half year older than him but looked much younger. "I'm still sorry about getting you in trouble. I told the healers it was accident. I don't think they believed me."  
  
Sessh glared at him. "Stop apologizing already, it's giving me the creeps." He dabbed at his nose again. The bleeding had stopped pretty much but his mouth was starting to swell up where his father had decked him.  
  
Naota smirked. "And you say I can't duck a punch. You should see your face, it's turning purple."  
  
Jano whacked the smaller boy lightly on the head. "Knock it off, Ta-kun. Can't you see that Sessh is in pain? If the Daimyo hit you we'd be scraping your brains off the wall."  
  
Naota was unrepentant. "All I'm saying," he began. Jano and Namichi exchanged significant looks and the girl quickly grabbed the hanyou boy to drag him out of the room. "I think Sho-kun has had enough of you for today, cousin. Let's go down to the kitchen and see what they're making for dinner tonight."  
  
He was willing to be diverted. "Mmmm dinner! Nami-chan, do you think that the cooks will feel sorry for me when they see my bandages? Because I want to weasel them into making something sweet for dessert, I coulda died you know!" His voice trailed off as the taller girl pulled him down the hallway. Jano rolled his eyes expressively at Sessh and his cousin's mouth quirked in a smile. "Nothing fazes him, does it?" Jano said.  
  
"Lack of intelligence or common sense. I'm not sure which."  
  
Jano settled on the edge of his cousin's bed, picking a bit of dirt out from under his claws. "Seriously, Sessh, I thought he was a goner that time. He just bled out so fast I didn't think he was going to survive. He wouldn't have if Namichi hadn't stuck her fingers in the wound and stopped the bleeding."  
  
"Are you going to lecture me too?" Sesshomaru grumbled. He hadn't been trying to murder his littlest cousin, but he knew that was exactly what it looked like. The damn fool had turned at just the wrong moment when he'd swung his hand. Instead of a smart slap on the head, his claws had punctured the boy's throat. He'd jerked back in surprise and torn a nasty set of gashes right down Naota's chest. Sessh grimaced at the memory. It was a stupid, stupid accident and he knew his father would never believe he hadn't meant to hurt the brat that badly.  
  
Jano decided to interpret his cousin's glum expression as a sign he wanted to be left alone. "You gonna be okay if I leave?"  
  
Sesshomaru felt the lump on the back of his scalp. It ached like hell but he didn't think his skull was cracked. "Yeah Jano, I'm not going to have a fit or start foaming at the mouth."  
  
"I'd stay to see that." Jano sounded mildly interested. Sessh laughed out loud and wished he hadn't. It hurt too much. "Maybe later, you go on and get dinner before Naota takes it all. He can really stuff himself for being such a little turd."  
  
He waited until his cousin had left and shut the door behind him before easing back against the pillows. Sessh grit his teeth and tried to find a comfortable position for his head. Youkai healing abilities or not, he was in for an unpleasant evening. Sessh didn't want any food himself, just the thought of it made him queasy. Damn him, he thought resentfully. Why'd he have to hit me so hard? Naota is a weak, worthless hanyou. He's practically a human, he doesn't even look like a demon. His cousin was actually a three-quarter demon, born of a full youkai mother and hanyou father, but he didn't even have claws. His face was as round and soft as any human child's and his teeth were disturbingly small and blunt.  
  
Not that Sessh had ever seen a human up close, but he'd heard the talk of the court about Naota's obvious defects. In spite of them or maybe because of them, the Daimyo still seemed to favor the boy. It rankled Sesshomaru that his father was so soft on the mouthy little brat. Any other youkai child, himself included, would have been disciplined severely for the pranks that Naota engineered. Instead the Daimyo laughed loudly at his nephew's jokes and jests, teasing the irrepressible hanyou about his utter lack of appropriate behavior.  
  
He snorted to himself and had to use the cloth Nami-chan had thrown at him to wipe away the blood that was crusted under his nose. Stupid Naota, he thought, always getting everyone else in trouble but himself. He shivered, thinking of the look in his father's eyes just before he'd struck him. Sessh bit his tongue, knowing that he'd let him mouth get the better of him. He sighed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Did his father really think him so stupid that he'd try to murder his cousin in front of witnesses? Probably. Sessh yawned, feeling sleepy in spite of his headache. It would be gone by morning, as would the bruises, he could count on that at least.

* * *

"Furthermore, I am deeply unhappy with the level of security that is surrounding the fortress proper. It's one thing to pass known household members into to the lower levels, it's entirely another to let uninspected tithe convoys right into the main courtyard. Next time I get wind of such lax security I'm going to personally oversee the next training session for the household guard and it's not going to be a fun day for anyone."  
  
Inutaisho stalked the room restlessly as he dictated to his personal secretary. Juni scribbled frantically to keep up with his lord's garrulous mood, his nose buried in the sheets of parchment as he tried to take notes. The lord picked up a small glass of strong liquor as he wandered around his study, his soft embroidered robe trailing behind him in a cloud of gold and green silk. On the floor near the big, unlit fireplace, Izitaki was lounging on his elbows, looking magnificently bored.  
  
"What's got him in such a pissy mood?" he said in a low voice to his half brother Ari. "He ranted for almost an hour about the kitchen staff wasting provisions by not putting up that shipment of fruit. I know it spoiled but it's still just fruit."  
  
Ari shrugged lightly. He knew his lord was still nursing a little guilt and anger over what had happened with his son that afternoon. In typical Inutaisho fashion, he was avoiding thinking about the subject by focusing on mundane household details. Ari covered his mouth to muffle a soft yawn. "He's just letting off a little steam, Taki. It's easier on the furnishings if he does it verbally."  
  
Inutaisho shot his bodyguards a look. "You two have something else you'd rather be doing?" he asked archly. Izitaki grinned. "Of course not, my lord. You know I live to hear your lectures on sanitation and plumbing." The lord Daimyo plucked a fresh peach from the bowl on his desk and hurled it at his flippant bodyguard. Izitaki caught the peach with a smile and bit down into the sweet fruit.  
  
"You have no idea how much work I have to do," Inu said coldly. It seemed like no one on the staff had a clue how to manage when he was out of residence. For the most part, he trusted his staff to keep things running, he trusted his advisors and councilors to manage the court and he trusted his captains to keep the army in fighting condition. Just when he thought he could relax and have a bit of a rest, that his entire world was running smoothly, some idiot of a low ranking guard forgets to inspect a convoy. This in turn caused a delay in the unloading of the produce that the traders were bringing in, which led to an entire shipment of fresh melons being left to ferment in the hot courtyard, causing a drove of flies and insects to infest the lower levels of the kitchen. Then, some fool on the cleaning staff forgot to reopen the water main after cleaning the ducts and the plumbing for the entire north wing had backed up, causing a mass evacuation of the servant's quarters. Now he had half a fortress full of displaced employees trying to sleep in the main audience hall while the other half grimly tried to scrub the stench out of the north wing. There were days when it just didn't pay to get out of bed in the morning.  
  
And then there was the incident of this afternoon, which most of his personal staff was still trying to tip toe around. He'd been in the process of chewing out his captain of the household guard over the convoy when a red-faced young healer had burst into the room, apologizing profusely for the interruption, but would the Daimyo please come immediately as his son had apparently slit his nephew's throat and the boy was bleeding all over the infirmary. He'd gone at a dead run to see about it and found Naota sitting up in bed as the healers wrapped him in bandages. Apparently the strike had just missed all the major vessels and arteries even if it had bled spectacularly. Naota was going to be fine, although he was giggling incoherently from the medication he'd been given to block the pain. All he was able to discern was that Sesshomaru had for some reason tried to tear his young cousin's throat out. Naota tried to insist to the healers that it wasn't deliberate, but Inutaisho knew that Naota would have likely covered for his cousin even if he'd been missing a few limbs. It was like the boy to brush off a near miss, his nephew was always cheerfully unconcerned with his own safety.  
  
That did not excuse his son. He half believed it was really an accident but he was still furious at the lack of control such a mishap implied. Since birth, his son had been trained to use his claws with care and the discernment such weapons deserved. For the most part, fights between young youkai were part of growing up and he was pleased to see that his son had inherited both his strength and his mother's deadly grace. It was up to him now to make sure the boy didn't learn to enjoy ripping things up for the fun of it. Control was the key, self-control. There were always going to be accidents but did the damn kid really think that he was going to tolerate such behavior?  
  
Inutaisho became aware that his bodyguards and secretary were staring at him. "That's enough for tonight," he said gruffly, waving his hand to dismiss Juni. It was time for him to let his son in on a few details about what it meant to be lord of the Western lands and show him how even the Daimyo himself had to answer for his actions. Sessh was old enough now to start taking on some responsibility. But first he had something he needed to take care of, he'd put it off for too many years already.  
  
"Ari, Izitaki," he said, strolling around the room to where his guards sat. Ari stood to attention, but Izitaki just looked up at him curiously from the floor. Most lords wouldn't put up with the younger brother's casualness in his presence. Inutaisho found it refreshing that at least Izitaki and his brother didn't dance around him like anxious courtesans when he spoke to them. They were friends more than they were guards and he had no concerns whatsoever when it came to their loyalty.  
  
"I want you to make preparations for a short journey, leaving tomorrow afternoon. It won't take long, we'll be back here in plenty of time for us to meet up with the southern command for our scheduled rendezvous. I need to visit an old friend and I want Sesshomaru to come along with us." That got a raised eyebrow from Ari. "Where are we going, my lord?"  
  
Inutaisho smiled grimly. "I need to see a man about a sword." 


	2. Chapter Two

"Excellent, Sesshomaru-sama! I can see you've been practicing." Sessh smiled shyly at the praise, gracefully slipping the slim katana back into its sheath. He bowed respectfully to the old man. "Thank you, sensei. It is only for your patient teaching that I have any skill at all."  
  
The elderly youkai chuckled. "You are far too modest. I have no doubt that you will one day approach your father's skill with a blade. I taught him myself too many years ago to count, but it is easy to see where you come by your natural ability."  
  
Sessh didn't comment on this observation, pretending to be busy setting away the practice tools. Old Hamako was a famous teacher, but very old and frail. He sat wrapped in warm furs against the chill early morning air. Sessh looked out over the walls at the sky, just now turning from gray to a faint pink with the dawn. He thought the old sensei might have chosen a more comfortable hour for his practice, but the old man's choice was always before dawn. "At my age, I greet each new day as a gift from the gods themselves. It would be unthinkably impolite of me to waste even the barest moment of their blessing."  
  
Sesshomaru never complained about the lessons. They were always challenging, always fascinating. He well understood what a privilege it was for Hamako to take him as a student, the frail youkai hadn't done so with any others for many years. It was only out of affection for his former student, Sesshomaru's father, that the master had come out of retirement to train Inutaisho's son. The elderly youkai liked to tell stories as he taught, filling the young lord's ears with tales of magnificent battles, noble warriors, and great victories. It was said that he had come to the Western lands many years ago from across the ocean and in his younger days been regarded as a fierce fighter in the service of Inutaisho's father.  
  
The long wide valley that was home to the seat of his father's territory was misty and chill in the mornings even during the summer months. Bordered by tall mountains on all sides, the few safe passes were known only to a chosen few and always well guarded. The fortress itself had been carved from a mountainous stone formation at the heart of the valley, its many passages and tunnels worked and reworked over centuries by the youki skills of a thousand unknown craftsmen. Even his father didn't know the complete history of their ancestral home, only that it was far older than their family's name and theirs was a very long-lived clan.  
  
Sesshomaru was anxious this morning to leave the practice yard. He had promised to share what he had learned with Jano and Namichi as his cousins would pester him relentlessly after a lesson with Hamako. It always surprised Sessh when he'd demonstrate what had seemed to be a simple technique and watch them struggle to copy him. For him it came as natural as breathing, Jano took it in stride but Namichi in particular became frustrated when she couldn't master the moves easily.  
  
"Damn it, Sho-kun, it is NOT easy. Show us again, this time slower!" He grinned and turned the katana in her hands to demonstrate a more proper grip. "Your hands are small," he told her. "It's better if you hold them like this instead of trying to copy me."  
  
"I know that," she snapped. "It's not fair that we have to work twice as hard to pick it up." The girl glowered at him as if she thought it was his fault, her long reddish hair held back in a sloppy braid. She shook the tip of her sword under her cousin's nose. "Just show me again, would you?"  
  
Naota sat on the floor of the room they used for practice, munching noisily on an apple. The young hanyou had no interest in learning swordplay, much to the relief and gratitude of the entire infirmary staff. He liked to watch them play at practicing, especially if his close-mouthed cousin Sesshomaru decided to relate any of old Hamako's fantastic stories.  
  
"But why do you need to learn this stuff anyway?" Naota asked. "Everyone knows that one day the Tetsusaiga will be yours and it doesn't need any help from the person who holds it."  
  
"Shows what you don't know," Sesshomaru snapped, irritated. "Father says it's the opposite. The stronger the person who wields the sword, the stronger the sword itself will become." Actually that wasn't as direct a quote as he implied, what his father had said was the more worthy you were of the Tetsusaiga's power, the more likely it would respond and allow itself to be used by its bearer. Sesshomaru didn't quite understand what that had meant, but he had every intention of being ready, and worthy, when his time came.  
  
Sesshomaru caught himself daydreaming and turned guiltily back to Hamako. The lesson might be over but his master had not yet dismissed him. A light snore issued forth from the pile of furs and Sessh realized that his sensei had slipped into the easy sleep of the very aged. He hesitated, wondering if he should call for the old teacher's attendants to take him back to his rooms or if he should try to wake the master himself before leaving.  
  
"Let him sleep," a voice said quietly. Sessh turned and met his father's gaze. "He'll wake when he's damn good and ready."  
  
"Yes, my lord Daimyo," he answered somewhat stiffly.  
  
Inutaisho smiled darkly. "I was watching your practice. Hamako told me that you'd improved considerably. I'm pleased to see that he was not mistaken." Sessh was silent, it was a rare enough occasion for his father to compliment him that he wasn't sure how to respond. So he remained standing, hands clasped lightly behind him waiting for his father's permission to leave. Inutaisho reached over to his son and pulled Sessh's blade from its sheath.  
  
Holding the shiny katana upright between them, Inutaisho examined the edge critically. It was blunt, as was befitting a training blade. Based on the elderly sensei's recommendations he was already having a proper sword forged for his son. It should be ready by the time they returned from their journey. He waved the katana, it looked like a toy in his hands. The fact was not lost on Sesshomaru, standing quietly with his father, watching the morning breeze ruffle the Daimyo's long hair. Inutaisho turned the blade in his hands and passed it back to his son. "Have breakfast with me," he said lightly. "Half hour, my study. Don't be late." Sesshomaru stared at his father as the older demon strode away from him, the morning sun glinting crimson against the elaborate embroidery of his kimono.

* * *

Standing outside his father's study door, Sesshomaru tried not to fidget. Household servants passed him silently as he waited, now and then one of them would meet his eyes and smile at the lord's heir. Sesshomaru held himself still with dignity, keeping his face expressionless. He had developed the habit of what Jano called 'ice face' at a young age to deal with all the pressures and expectations of being the Daimyo's heir. It worked well too, he was unfailingly polite and self possessed when dealing with the members of his father's court. His father liked to stress the importance of self control, of keeping himself aloof from the petty intrigues and gossip that ran rampant in a fortress this size.  
  
For the most part, being around other youkai his age made Sessh uncomfortable. Even as a very young child he'd been aware of the differences that separated him from the other younglings who lived in his father's household. Their parents were members of the guard, artisans, craftspeople, cleaning staff, councilors and court advisors. None of them could really empathize with his position or understand why he didn't join in with their games or pranks. Jano and Namichi were the rare exceptions, he'd allowed them close enough to find out that they were interested in him solely for friendship, not because of who his father was or what they expected him to be.  
  
And then there was Naota, bane of his existence. Sessh scowled, still smarting from yesterday's mishap. The story was all over the fortress that he'd finally lost his senses and tried to kill the insufferable brat and also that his father had delivered a harsh punishment by putting his son's head upside the wall. He reflected that anyone who knew Naota probably realized the hanyou might have had it coming. It would even raise his estimation in the eyes of certain members of the court, not that Sessh gave a damn what the pompous snobs thought. They didn't have the courage to voice their opinions about his half-breed cousin, not in his father's hearing anyway. Instead they made sly remarks, offhand comments and offered their false sympathetic smiles to Sesshomaru about his cousin's lack of breeding and dirty human blood.  
  
Naota didn't care either way what the court thought about him or his blood. The sneers and whispers seemed to bounce off his cheerful personality like raindrops on polished metal. His earliest childhood memories were of his cousin, they had been raised by the same nurses, two motherless infants under the Daimyo's care, connected by blood and tragedy. Naota had trailed after his cousin incessantly, driving Sessh to distraction even then. Jano and Namichi had picked up the duty of running interference when the hanyou started to really become unbearable, often as not distracting Naota from making Sessh want to pitch him off the tallest tower.  
  
Sessh started at a loud crash from within his father's study and heard the Daimyo's voice raised in anger. You're a fine one to talk to me about self- control, he thought. Inutaisho's temper was legendary, you simply did not cross him. Not if you wanted to keep your head attached to your body. Sesshomaru found it ironic that the same man who lectured his son about his lack of self-control was also capable of such displays of emotional outbursts. He leaned closer to the door, grinning nastily in spite of himself, wondering who was getting the business end of his father's sharp tongue this time.  
  
He could have just about jumped out of his skin when a firm hand clapped onto his shoulder. "Listening at doors now, Sessh? Tsk, so much for the dignity of the bloodline."  
  
Sessh glared up at Izitaki, the tall bodyguard favored him with a smug grin. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
Izitaki clucked his tongue at his lord's young heir. "Watch your mouth, pup. Is there some reason you're lurking in the corridor and listening at the door like a chambermaid spying on her mistress?"  
  
"I'm not spying," Sessh said, trying to pull together his tattered dignity. "My father told me to come here. He told me not to be late but he's left me standing out here for the last half hour." It rankled him a bit, to be left standing here like a waiting servant. After his father had left him in the practice yard, he'd run all the way back to his room, up several flights of stairs and the long distance through the main courtyard. He'd almost knocked over two elderly retainers, chatting mildly about the season and the upcoming festival plans. He'd apologized on the run and their shrieks of outrage had rang out across the courtyard along with the laughter of amused witnesses.  
  
Once in his room, he stripped and doused himself with a basin of ice cold water, no time to wait for it to heat. He scrubbed himself as well as he could and roughly toweled his shoulder length hair dry before pulling it up in a topknot, cursing as he tried to twist the unruly mass into some kind of order. He wrapped a ribbon with the house colors around the not too messy shock of hair and pulled on his next-to-best formal clothes, grimacing to himself as his claws caught on the fine fabric and snagged it. Dressed and bathed, he raced to his father's study so that he could walk to the door in an unhurried, dignified pace, arriving several minutes early.  
  
Izitaki edged him to the side as the Daimyo's voice grew loud again. The bodyguard frowned then laughed sharply. "That's Councilor Tashiki in there," he informed the young demon. "Don't tell me that old coot is pushing his luck again."  
  
"What does he want?" Sessh asked, fascinated.  
  
Izitaki shot him a look. "Never you mind what he wants, I hope he wants to keep his head but it's no loss to the West if he doesn't. That fat old ass should have been put out of his misery years ago. I'd do it myself if the Daimyo gave me leave to take care of the matter."  
  
That was more than Izitaki had ever admitted in his presence before and Sessh was struck silent. Rumor had it that if the Daimyo wanted someone dead and didn't feel it warranted his personal attention for whatever reason, this would be the man he'd send. Izitaki or Ari, one or the other, bodyguards and brothers. He looked up at the tall, lean youkai speculatively. Izitaki was smiling unpleasantly at whatever he heard, his fangs glinting slightly in malicious enjoyment. Suddenly, he grabbed Sessh by the arm and pulled him away as the door blew open from Inutaisho's youki strike. "OUT!" the Daimyo thundered.  
  
A plump and richly dressed older demon scurried from the room, ducking his head anxiously. Izitaki started laughing and the councilor shot him a venomous look, his hands smoothing the front of his fine clothing. "Congratulations, Tashiki-san. That's the loudest I've heard him yell this week. You have my admiration."  
  
The councilor didn't answer but his eyes lingered on the curious face of the lord's heir momentarily. He might have responded to the bodyguard's disrespect but obviously reined in his annoyance when he realized he was being observed by an interested Sesshomaru. He instantly adopted an oily tone. "A difference of opinion, I assure you, young lord. Your father values my opinion highly enough to be direct in his comments to me."  
  
Izitaki snorted derisively as the councilor moved away. "My ass he values your opinion." He slapped the boy on the shoulder. "Well, come on. Looks like the smoke has cleared and it should be safe to go inside. You can go first," he added wickedly.  
  
Sesshomaru poked his head in the door. His father was pacing the study carpet, his hands behind his back and a dark look fixed on his face. Sessh stood quietly as Izitaki slipped by him, catching his father's gaze. Izitaki sniffed the air. "Ah, you didn't even scorch him, my lord. I'm disappointed."  
  
Inutaisho's mouth quirked in a smile. "It was tempting," he confessed. His golden eyes fell on his son. "Sesshomaru, good. Let's have breakfast on the balcony." The lord swept out of the room to the generous veranda that wrapped around this side of the tower where his study and other personal rooms were located. Sessh followed his father outside, the breeze had warmed from the cheerful summer sun and the sky was a brilliant shade of blue. Inutaisho waved his son to a seat at the small table set up for them and covered with a rich array of breakfast foods. Sessh suddenly realized how hungry he was and hoped that they'd eat first and talk later, if talk was what the Daimyo had on his mind this morning.  
  
"Go on," Inutaisho instructed, waving his hand at the table. Sessh nodded politely before attacking his breakfast. In between bites, he looked cautiously at his father's face. The Daimyo was staring into the distance, seemingly absorbed in the magnificent view. Sessh wondered again what was on his father's mind. It didn't seem to be Naota, it didn't seem to be anything he had done or hadn't done. His father's expression was completely neutral, not expressionless, but obviously deep in thought. Sesshomaru glanced in the direction his father was staring. Not far from the fortress was a crystal clear lake that the fortress' young people were fond of swimming in. It was wide and quite deep and the Daimyo's staff urged caution for those who weren't adept in the waters. Also, he had his suspicions that there was something dark and mysterious living at the bottom of that body of water. The lake remained icy cold even in the hottest summer months and it was a refreshing place to spend a lazy afternoon.  
  
Near the lake was a vast expanse of wildflowers, a riot of color and fragrance. It was beautiful and sad at the same time, a simple black obelisk marked the field and the fall of the clan of Sutakasi. He's thinking about his brother, Sesshomaru decided and swallowed the last of his breakfast with a dry throat.  
  
Inutaisho glanced over at his son when the sounds of eating ceased. "I bet you're wondering why you're here today," he said softly.  
  
Sesshomaru swallowed again and nodded. "Yes, my lord Daimyo."  
  
"I will be taking a brief journey this afternoon, to return in three days time. Nothing of major importance, I assure you, but I want you to accompany me just the same. I've made arrangements for you to travel with us." Inutaisho looked away again, a melancholy expression on his face that Sesshomaru found unsettling.  
  
"May I ask where we're going, my lord," his son said quietly. Sessh was becoming more unnerved every minute. His father's strange mood was beginning to affect him.  
  
The lord Daimyo smiled wryly. "I said nothing important, I just want to visit an old friend. You may have heard his name before. He is Totosai and you will find him a very interesting character, I'm sure."  
  
"The swordsmith?" Sessh said in a hushed voice. The famous smith who had forged the Tetsusaiga was said to be a genius, an artist, and completely insane. "Why would you want me to meet him?" the boy asked carefully.  
  
Inutaisho snorted. "I didn't say I did, but as that is what will happen, I want him to get a look at you. You might find yourself asking him to make you a sword someday, so I'd advise that you try to make a favorable impression."  
  
"I'll do my best, my lord," the young man said quietly.  
  
His father suddenly flashed him a grin. "Good. Now for the fun part of the morning. On your feet, Sessh and follow me." The Daimyo stood and went into the study at a brisk pace, leaving his son sitting open mouthed and staring. "I said to follow me, is there something about that you don't understand?" Inutaisho tossed back at his son in an amused voice.  
  
Sessh ran to catch up with him, following his father down the steep stairs that ran from his tower rooms to the main audience hall. Reaching the bottom of the stair, he startled his son by taking a different route through the fortress, nodding genially at passing servants and guards. Sessh had to stretch his legs to keep up with his father's brisk strides, but he refused to break into a run as Naota would have done. He had his pride. The Daimyo was whistling tunelessly to himself, enjoying the walk. "Still with me? he said teasingly.  
  
"Of course. My lord Daimyo," Sessh panted, gritting his teeth.  
  
His father led him in a roundabout way to the open courtyard that separated the main fortress from the stables. Here were housed the various animals and creatures that lived among their youkai masters. Some were common horses, gentled and bred especially by demon hands. These animals would be unable to endure mortals as they had become so attuned to youkai instincts and perceptions. Ordinary horses were skittish and nervous around demons, or so Sessh had been told, but these had been reared to be something more than ordinary. He had his suspicions about the crossbreeding with lower youkai that might have engineered such traits. A few months in the lax handling of humans and even these would revert to a feral state and strike out at the unwary, longing to return to their true masters. Sessh admired the beautiful animals as his father led him to the far end of the stables. He could smell the pulse of the strong hearts and the animals gazed back at the young lord with their quiet, interested eyes.  
  
"Here we are," Inutaisho said pleasantly. He had taken his son to a small exercise yard where the Daimyo's men brushed and cared for their charges. He raised a finger at one of the waiting grooms to bring out his latest acquisition. Sesshomaru stared as the groom brought forth an elegant creature. Its large body was covered in gorgeous dark scales and the twin heads of the beast turned toward the young lord eagerly. Sessh stared as the magnificent creature came closer, its eyes kind and intelligent as it regarded him hopefully.  
  
"For me?" he asked, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
Inutaisho laughed, pleased with his son's reaction. "Yes, for you. I know the twin-headed ones are quite rare, but something about him made me think you two would get along well."  
  
Sessh remembered to breathe again. Rare didn't begin to cover it or even imply the magnitude of his father's gift. Inutaisho smiled faintly as his son's entranced expression. "He's young enough to bond with you," he told the boy softly. "Treat him kindly and you will have a devoted friend for the rest of your life."  
  
His son nodded wordlessly, offering his palms to the demi-dragon, who sniffed them and nudged the young youkai in the chest. The Daimyo moved away quietly, pleased his gift had made such an impact. It was the kind of gesture his own father never would have made, Inutaisho thought, watching as his son approached the beast to stroke one of its necks gently. "I'll just leave you two alone to get acquainted," he said at last, his mind again turning to more important but less pleasant matters. The demon lord walked briskly from the courtyard, a satisfied smile on his lips as his heels rang gently against the smooth gray stones. 


	3. Chapter Three

"This is the place?" Sesshomaru looked doubtfully at the gaping maw of some long dead youkai beast. The fire-country was unnerving, smelling heavily of sulphur fumes. The young demon covered his nose discreetly and glanced at his father's bodyguards for reassurance.  
  
Izitaki just laughed. "Stinks to high hell, doesn't it?" Ari seemed impervious to the noxious odors or the bleak, threatening landscape. "We don't have to be here very long," he told the boy in his mild, unconcerned voice. "Just be patient, we'll return to the forest to make camp tonight."  
  
Sesshomaru was relieved, he thought the foul gasses might make him sick to his stomach if he had to breathe them for much longer. His father had left them sitting in this hellish place, apparently he was unaffected by the vapors and oppressive heat. Inutaisho had only given them a terse instruction to wait for him, not any indication of how long it might take him to conclude his business with the eccentric swordsmith.  
  
He was tired, they'd set out in the late afternoon and ridden steadily all night long. At first, Sessh had enjoyed himself immensely, quite enchanted with his beautiful new friend and occupied his mind with trying to decide on a name. He'd proudly displayed his father's gift to Namichi and Jano before leaving, his cousins were every bit as surprised as he was.  
  
"Maybe you should attack Naota more often," Jano said, admiring the demi- dragon as he walked around in a wide circle. Namichi was nursing her pride, she had boldly run up to Sesshomaru when she saw the demi-dragon and been thrown back by a quick thrust of one of the dragon's heads. The beast snorted at her, not quite hostile but still annoyed and very protective of its new master. Naota had made things worse by rolling on the ground in a fit of amused laughter when Namichi went flying.  
  
"Knock it off, stupid," Sessh said, irritated as always by his cousin's bizarre sense of humor. He went to help Namichi up, the girl's face was burning with embarrassment. Namichi recovered her equilibrium by chasing Naota around the stable yard, trying to smack the giggling hanyou face down in the dirt. Naota evaded her easily, springing to the stable roof in a single jump to escape Nami's anger.  
  
"Is it my imagination or is he actually getting faster?" Jano asked, stroking the scaled neck of his cousin's new friend. He had been properly introduced to the demi-dragon and received only an interested huff as a response. Sessh played with the long black mane on the dragon's right head, braiding the soft hair absently between his fingers. "I guess so," he said disinterestedly. His cousin was always pretty fast when it came to getting himself out of trouble. He started trouble faster than a swarm of fire-rats could invade a storehouse but he never stuck around to clean up the messes he caused. Sesshomaru decided that it was the fact that no one in the fortress ever held Naota responsible for anything that annoyed him the most. Everyone was always tolerant and sympathetic to the boy due to his tragic past, losing his mother and siblings when he was just a young baby. As for what happened to Naota's father, his own uncle, Sessh himself was a little hazy on the details. He knew the man had died at roughly the same time as the rest of Naota's family. Some scandal, some betrayal by a trusted family friend maybe, had caused the destruction of the Sutakasi clan and Sesshomaru knew his father was still deeply bitter over it.  
  
Curious or not, he knew better than to ask for details. Inutaisho had frowned darkly when he'd asked once several years ago. "I'll tell you what happened someday, you're too young right now to understand." That didn't make a bit of sense to the young demon. He knew every last detail of his own mother's violent demise, Inutaisho hadn't seen fit to spare him the details of that. His mother had been slain by assassins, valiantly defending her husband and child against the betrayal of her father, the Azaryu lord Kashikoto.  
  
Sessh had a feeling there was also more to that story than his father had let on, more than anyone had known. His mother had become something of a legend in the years since her death and Izitaki had deeply embarrassed Sessh by treating him to a lengthy and colorful description of his mother's physical attributes and her frequent, violent quarrels with his father. It's a wonder I ever was born, he thought grumpily.  
  
Jano poked his cousin in the arm to bring him back to the present. "What's with you? Are you worried about going with your father this afternoon?" Of his cousins, Jano was the most serious minded, not inclined to imitate Namichi's hot temper or Naota's irreverent humor. He kept his own council on many subjects, thoughtfully and quietly.  
  
"I'm not worried," Sessh said stiffly. He petted the dragon fiercely, scratching behind the ears of his head so that the creature's double-lidded eyes closed in bliss. "I'm very honored that my father has chosen me to accompany him on this important journey."  
  
"Meaning you don't know why he asked you either," Jano said dryly, earning a yellow-eyed glare from his cousin. Naota finally leapt off the stable roof to join them. The young hanyou fell gracelessly on the hard stones, picking himself up with an airy unconcern for his bruises. He grinned at them, his face still bandaged on one side. He'd managed to tear out a half dozen stitches that morning, crawling under the garden gates to steal strawberries. The infirmary staff confessed themselves to be at a loss when it came to Naota and had threatened to tie the hanyou to a bed for the weeks necessary to heal all his wounds completely. Sesshomaru hoped to be there if they tried it, knowing his cousin would fight like a cornered swamp oni rather than submit to confinement.  
  
"So why do you get to go and I don't?" Naota demanded, having overheard their conversation. He planted his hands on his hips and glared at his taller cousin. "I don't think its fair, I want to see the swordsmith too!"  
  
"Maybe Totosai-sama doesn't want to see you," Sesshomaru snapped. Naota tossed his head, his thick black hair hanging loosely over his bandaged face. "I bet if I ask Uncle to let me come with you, he'll say I can."  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, pretending to be completely unconcerned. "You do that, Naota. I'm sure the Daimyo will change his plans just because you whine like a spoiled puppy to him. I don't care either way." Just like the brat to try and beg his way into coming with them. Sessh's lip curled in contempt. He hoped that his father wouldn't give in this time, the idea of spending three days trapped with the relentlessly annoying Naota made him cringe.  
  
"See if I don't," Naota said defiantly. Namichi and Jano watched as the boy turned and stamped his way back to the fortress. Namichi pursed her lips, looking annoyed. "I really hope he doesn't get his way this time, Sho-kun. He's been hard enough to live with for the past few months."  
  
Jano chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about it, Nami-chan. Naota likes to think he can get his way anytime he wants, but I overheard Ari talking to the stable staff and Totosai-sama lives in the deepest part of the fire- country. A hanyou like Naota, particularly Naota, would have a hard time enduring the heat and smoke that comes out of the ground."  
  
Sesshomaru thought he was having a hard enough time dealing with it himself. He wiped his sweaty forehead and sneezed. Ari turned and gave him an implacable look. "Sessh, you can go back to the forest if you like. Just wait for us at the edge so we don't lose you. Your father will not be pleased if we have to track you down like a lost housepet."  
  
He grimaced and pulled himself straighter on the demi-dragon's back. "No, thank you Ari-san. I will wait with you and Izitaki-san until the Daimyo returns." The bodyguards exchanged grins. "Pride does have its uses," Izitaki laughed.  
  
"Inutaisho-sama, my old friend. How many years has it been since I saw you last? Twenty? Thirty? More? My memory seems to blur at my age."  
  
The frail old swordsmith was delighted to see his friend and puttered happily around his forge making tea for the Daimyo of the Western lands. Inutaisho hid a smile behind his cup at Totosai's affected senility. The swordsmith liked to pretend at being absentminded and vague, but the truth was the old man was sharp as the blades he forged so masterfully. "It's good to see you too, Totosai."  
  
The smith settled himself at the battered table. "And you brought your young one with you, is that him outside? You wouldn't be coming here to ask me to forge a blade for him, would you?"  
  
"Actually, no," Inutaisho confessed, drumming his fingertips on the table. "This concerns a blade I've had in mind for several years. I've decided to go ahead and have it done now."  
  
Totosai's smiled, absently scratching behind one of his ears. "Another Tetsusaiga? I would think that one would be enough for any demon to wield. For anyone else, I would have refused such a commission. I will not have my work used for ill purposes. I once refused your father for such a reason."  
  
"And I fought him for your life," Inutaisho answered. A dark look passed over the youkai lord's face. "Not one of my more pleasant memories, Totosai. I thought for certain that I would be dying along with you that day."  
  
It has been the first time he'd ever challenged his brutal father in a serious physical confrontation. Inutaisho knew he had been lucky to have survived, clinging to his life by sheer will alone when his father had finished with him. He would never be certain that his father hadn't deliberately spared him, perhaps even he was unwilling to murder his own son for the trifling matter of a intractable swordsmith. It had taken the young Inutaisho months to heal from the wounds he'd been inflicted with. Only his brother Inoki had seen the true extent of the damage. In gratitude, or maybe out of respect for the young lord's stupid gallantry, Totosai had agreed to forge the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Now Inutaisho drew the sword from its sheath to lay in Totosai's hands. The old demon passed his fingers fondly along the edge, smiling wistfully. "My finest work," he said softly. To ordinary eyes, the blade looked chipped, rusted and ill-used, its hilt ragged and frayed. The Tetsusaiga's appearance was deliberately deceptive, let other lords carry their blades like showpieces on parade, the Tetsusaiga would only reveal its true power to the demon it considered its master. Crafted from a living tusk and forged by Totosai's skills, it had the ability to grow beyond its creation, take on new properties and abilities. Such had been Inutaisho's commission, a blade that would continue to grow in strength to match the hands that wielded it, able to absorb the power of those it slew and bind itself to its master.  
  
Fondly, Totosai passed the sword back to his friend. "Then tell me what you've come for," he said simply, raising his rheumy old eyes to meet the lord's golden ones. "I find it difficult to believe that you've come to ask for another weapon. What is it you desire in a blade that Tetsusaiga cannot deliver?"  
  
"I want a sword that can cut death itself," Inutaisho said softly, his fingers tightening over his Tetsusaiga. "I can deal death, I can take life so easily. I need to balance that, with this blade I can protect, but I cannot heal. That is what I want you to forge for me."  
  
Totosai's eyes abruptly lost their watery appearance and became as hard as splinters of obsidian. "Are you deranged?" he shouted, filling the forge with the sound of his anger.  
  
"Not in the slightest," Inutaisho shot back. "I know what I'm asking. Is it within your ability to create?"  
  
Totosai jumped to his feet with a speed that belied his age. He paced restlessly around the forge. "No, I will not be party to such a travesty against nature. It would be wrong to even try to create such a blade, even if it's possible, and I'm not sure that it is. Who are you to think that you should have dominion over life and death itself?"  
  
"If you ever left your forge, you might see that there's a lot of suffering and grief out there in the world," Inutaisho snarled. "All I want is the capacity to correct it when I can."  
  
The swordsmith rubbed his eyes, feeling exhausted suddenly. "And I should place such a tool in your hands with no second thoughts? A blade like that could only be used with the utmost discretion and only by a Tai-Youkai of unique power and self discipline. Oh, I know your intentions are noble, Inutaisho. Do you think that upsetting the natural order of the universe will come without a price? You are not a god, my friend."  
  
"To hell with gods," Inutaisho snapped. He would not threaten Totosai into attempting such a creation and he understood the magnitude of what he was asking. "Don't lecture me about the dangers a blade like that could pose. I'll take the responsibility for it and the gods themselves can come to me for retribution if they see fit."  
  
Totosai shot the youkai lord a piercing look. "It won't bring him back, Inutaisho."  
  
He glared at the old swordsmith. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"For an old man who doesn't leave his forge, I know a great deal. I know exactly what happened to your brother Inoki and why you executed him. I know what he did to deserve it too, for all you've managed to blur the details surrounding his family's deaths. And I know what you did in the mountains, justified or not. You have a lot to live with, don't you?"  
  
"You're wrong, I don't give a damn about what I did!" Inutaisho exploded. He crossed the room swiftly and seized Totosai by the front of his clothing. "How dare you question the way I govern my territories?"  
  
Totosai looked at him without fear. "Is it Inoki's face or Anuki's you see each night before you sleep? Could it be your wife's death you can't forget? Or is it the crying of the Azaryu children you slaughtered that haunts you?"  
  
Inutaisho froze where he stood and released the smith, his fingers unclenching with difficulty. His face had gone blank and Totosai saw dark shadows flickering in his usually bright gaze. "Is it my judgment you question, old friend?" he whispered. "Or is it that you don't consider me worthy of controlling such a blade?"  
  
"Should I place such power in the hands of the same man who, out of rage and vengeance, committed genocide against an entire clan?"  
  
The youkai lord took a deep breath to steady himself. His body was trembling with reaction to the memories the old smith's words had brought to the surface. With an effort, he brought himself under control at last and turned away from Totosai. "No, you should not. I will leave you now."  
  
Totosai blinked, unprepared for Inutaisho's sudden shift of decision. It was possible that he has misjudged Inutaisho. "Wait, old friend. I ask that you give me time to consider this. It is a daunting challenge you have laid before me, I may have spoken out of my own fears and not honest reflection on the decisions you had to make. Perhaps only a man who has learned by living with his regrets could wield a blade like that with wisdom and discretion. Come back tomorrow, I will have my answer for you then."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on the ground and tried not to fidget. They had made camp only a few yards from the edge of the blackened ground and it was a bit close for his personal choice. The sulfur smell was annoying and he'd had a headache since that afternoon. As neither his father nor his bodyguards had voiced a complaint, Sessh decided he would be wise to keep his discomfort to himself.  
  
The Daimyo had returned from his consultation with the smith wearing a decidedly black look on his face, his lips set in a grim and uncompromising line. Taking one look at their lord's face, Izitaki and Ari had followed him into the forest without so much as a word. Sessh was dying to know what his father and the swordsmith had spoken of, but he had some common sense left, thank you very much. A small fire was built and a silent supper was taken as night settled a dark blanket around their campsite.  
  
Sessh wasn't ready to sleep yet even if his body was exhausted. His mind was still ticking right along, ignoring his tired muscles and sore places. He watched his father out the corner of his eye, the man's face never flickered, his eyes hardly blinked. Is he made of stone or what, Sessh thought to himself. If the Daimyo wasn't going to show weakness, neither was he. The young demon sat as still as he could, his face composed and expressionless, his eyes half closed as if in meditation. He was rather pleased with himself for being so in control of his appearance, still he wished he might have brought Jano or Namichi with him. The waiting would surely go faster in their company.  
  
Izitaki concerned himself with sharpening a long dagger, it was mainly to keep his hands busy, having no further duties to occupy his time. He ran the stone along the edge of the metal, occasionally seeing a spark as the blade was honed even sharper. His lord had been unusually taciturn since they'd begun their journey and Izitaki thought longingly of his bed back at the fortress and the faces of an agreeable young woman or two who would be willing to share it with him. He sighed, the Daimyo's glum mood had settled over him and his brother both and for once, he felt no inclination to liven their evening with songs or jokes.  
  
He finally gave up pretending to sharpen the dagger any further and slipped it back into the sheath. He looked across the fire to see that his lord's young heir had fallen asleep sitting up, chin resting against his chest and white hair hiding the boy's eyes. Izitaki grinned and nudged his brother, who glanced up from the scroll he was reading by the firelight.  
  
"Seems he finally gave up," Izitaki murmured, nodding at Sesshomaru's sleeping form. No wonder, it had been a long ride for someone unaccustomed to leaving the fortress for more than a few hours at a time. Ari let a ghost of a smile cross his face. The young lord had been up for the better part of the last two days and it wasn't expected that his stamina would be up to par with experienced warriors like themselves. He certainly had given it his best try.  
  
"My lord?" Ari said softly. Inutaisho's eyes suddenly snapped back into focus, returning from whatever dark places his mind was given to wander. The Daimyo shook his head and looked around them, his gaze falling at last on his sleeping son. His lips curved into a slight grin. "I guess we could all do with a bit of rest. Ari, see to the fire would you?"  
  
"Yes, my lord." The bodyguard lifted his hand and willed the already low fire into quietly darkening coals. 


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: I've decided to raise the rating on this to an R, the end of this chapter is pretty dark and gory.**

The lord of the Western lands folded his arms and tried not to let his impatience show. "So, what is your decision, Totosai?"  
  
The old swordsmith took his time answering, making a great show of stroking his chin whiskers thoughtfully. Sesshomaru tried to not let his face show his discomfort, he was busy trying to ease the growing heat that was slowly toasting his feet. The piece of ground where he was standing was unusually warm even for the sweltering fire-country. He discreetly edged his way to a small rocky patch of ground and immediately felt better as the rock was a few degrees cooler on this side.  
  
"I accept your commission," Totosai said at last. Inutaisho didn't smile, but his face relaxed visibly. Totosai met his expression with a sober look of his own. "I hope you understand the implications of your request. I can forge what you ask, but like your Tetsusaiga, this new blade will also have a powerful will of its own and I cannot predict how it will perform."  
  
Inutaisho inclined his head graciously to the old smith. "With you as its maker it will be a work of art if nothing else."  
  
Totosai snorted. "Enough of your flattery already. Come inside, come inside, all of you now. I have several weeks of work ahead of me now and we need to get it started."  
  
Sesshomaru looked with interest around the forge. It was dark, almost shabby looking. His father always insisted to never take anything solely on its appearance but the young lord thought that the swordsmith might have found a way to have the place cleaned once in a while. Thick dust coated much of the small space, piles of discarded tools and materials were left at irregular intervals around the floor. Sesshomaru found his eyes drawn to a small ornate blade that had been discarded and reached down to pick it up.  
  
"Don't touch, pup!" the smith barked from across the room. Sesshomaru flinched and tucked his errant hand behind his back. His father looked at him humorously. "It's always better to ask permission first, Sesshomaru. Not all of Totosai's creations are safe to handle. Another good reason that we didn't bring Naota along, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Sessh nodded. "Yes, my lord Daimyo."  
  
Totosai hummed and murmured to himself as he prepared to start his work. Sesshomaru watched the swordsmith wander aimlessly around the forge and a small frown crossed the boy's forehead. Artisans were not supposed to make lords wait, much less forget that they were there. He wondered why his father didn't upbraid the old man, he would have been quick enough to correct any lax service back at the fortress. Sessh let a small sigh escape his lips without meaning to. This was so boring.  
  
Totosai peered nearsightedly at a tool he was holding and scratched his ears. "My lord, I hope we're not going to have a repeat of what happened the last time."  
  
Inutaisho scowled, he hadn't forgotten what had happened but he'd thought Totosai would have the good manners not to bring it up. "I am prepared. If you'd warned me the last time nothing would have gone wrong."  
  
"Hmmm, I'd say it hurts less when you don't know it's coming," Totosai answered as he picked up a large set of tongs. His eyes wandered vaguely out of focus. "You know, I still have a scar from that. I should show it to you."  
  
The youkai lord grinned. "Maybe some other time. It should serve as a reminder to use more caution before you attack one of your patrons and yank out a tooth."  
  
"If you say so. I can live with the scar. I've just been hoping I won't have to listen to any blubbering this time when I extract that tusk."  
  
Inutaisho's eyes blazed. "I did not blubber. I've never blubbered in my life, especially not over having a damn tooth yanked." The swordsmith gave him a sour look. "Now whose memory is becoming selective?"  
  
Izitaki leaned over Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I've been waiting for this," he whispered. The bodyguard's expression was intent, he was quite looking forward to a little entertainment at his lord's expense. Totosai was oblivious to the others present in his forge. "Now, just open wide and try to relax..."  
  
An earthshaking howl split the air and Sesshomaru clapped his hands over his ears and winced. His father's shout had cracked the earth beneath their feet. Ari and Izitaki stood quite still, disbelief and shock written on their faces. Totosai himself had been thrown back by the force of the demon lord's shout of pain and sat crumpled against the far wall of his forge, a gleaming white fang clenched in his tongs.  
  
"You miserable old coot!"  
  
The smith sighed and pulled himself to his feet. "I suppose I forgot to mention that the discomfort might be more intense this time? Since your fangs are much more mature now, it's only natural that the pain might also be more noticeable."  
  
"Discomfort? Noticeable?" Inutaisho growled, holding his hand clenched over his face. Totosai clucked appreciatively, ignoring his friend's angry glare. He held up the fang, examining it carefully. "Oh this will do quite nicely."  
  
Sesshomaru was curious how a small fang might be transformed into something like the Tetsusaiga. The old smith carefully placed the fang on his anvil and then raised his hammer to tap it gently. The fang instantly grew larger until it was the length of a proper katana. Sessh stared at it, completely fascinated. Totosai noticed his entranced expression and chuckled. "There you go, pup, a fine tusk for a sword, wouldn't you say? It will be a long time before you're able to produce something on this level so get a good look while you can."  
  
The swordsmith waved the boy over, Inutaisho being otherwise occupied by the throbbing pain in his mouth. Ari's expression was absolutely neutral, Izitaki seemed to be having some difficulty in restraining his amusement over the inventive cursing that was still pouring angrily from the lord of the Western lands. Sessh looked closely at the large, slightly glowing fang. Totosai grinned at him, running a cloth over the surface of the tusk. "Not every demon can do something like this," he said slyly. "Good thing too, I turn away enough unworthy clients."  
  
"Will you make a sword for me someday, Totosai-sama?" the boy asked in a hushed tone. The smith gave him a piercing look, quite unsettling after his affected senile babbling. "Perhaps. If you measure up to your father, I might be so inclined. Right now I'd be hard pressed to get a table knife out of your puny fangs."  
  
His face flushed. How dare this old man judge him? "I'm going to be a great demon someday. My fangs will make a sword that will be every bit as powerful as Tetsusaiga."  
  
Totosai fastened the youkai lordling with a sour stare. "I doubt it. You've got a long way to go, pup. I'm planning on being retired long before you are able to produce anything that could rival Tetsusaiga. Even if you do wield that sword someday, you'll probably never understand its true potential."  
  
Sessh was starting to get angry now. "You don't know anything about me. You're just an old fart who doesn't know his place."  
  
Totosai smirked. "And you're just a wet-eared puppy who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Don't think that you'll measure up to your father just because you're his son, there's more to being Tai-Youkai than just bloodline. Those pompous snots at your father's court are living proof of that and I'll eat my hammer before I forge anything of power for an arrogant fool. Go back to your training swords, boy, and don't bother me until you get something beyond your baby teeth."  
  
The young demon opened his mouth, trying to think of stinging reply to the condescending swordsmith. His father's hand fell on his shoulder. "Come, Sessh," his father said sternly. He shut his mouth obediently then and followed his father out of the forge with only a furious glance back at the smith. Totosai was quite oblivious, already absorbed in his examination of the tusk. He barely noticed when they left, only raising his hand to wave distractedly. "I'll send word when I'm finished, don't bother me until then."  
  
Sessh was still fuming at the old smith's words and his careless attitude. Dismissing the Daimyo of the West like a servant, he thought angrily. A smith should act like a smith and be grateful the Daimyo favored him with his patronage. Sesshomaru continued his dark thoughts about Totosai as he followed his father and their bodyguards into the forest where their animals were awaiting them. When I'm the Daimyo, I'll never put up with that kind of disrespect, he thought. Almost as if his father could read his thoughts, Inutaisho chuckled softly.  
  
"Don't let old Totosai rattle you, boy. He treated me just the same when I first met him. Believe me, he was a lot more careful with his words when he was addressing your grandfather. Not that it mattered much, courtesy was always wasted on that bastard."  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at his father. He'd rarely heard his father mention the old lord who had preceded him. Maybe this was the right opportunity to glean some information. "What was grandfather like?"  
  
"Evil." Inutaisho glanced down at his son, a wry smile pulling at his face. "Cruel. Barbaric. Ruthless. Anything else you want to ask me about?"  
  
For a few moments, Sesshomaru couldn't think of anything and wanted to kick himself for it. Here he had the Daimyo to himself, no courtiers or Naota to interfere or distract his father and he couldn't think of what to say. The only sounds of the forest were their footsteps gently stirring the leaves on the ground. A light wind lifted Sesshomaru's hair and the boy looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "What about Naota's father, was he like that too?"  
  
Inutaisho hesitated. Discussing his brother was painful, but he'd learned to live with the dull ache where his love for Inoki used to reside. "My brother? Why do you want to know about him?"  
  
"I'm, I'm just curious," he stammered. Bad topic Sessh, he berated himself. I should be asking him about the status of the army, the invasions on the coast or at least the latest political set-tos in the court. Not family history, especially not the most touchy subject of all. Nobody wanted to talk about what had happened, even Naota didn't know and he sure had the right to have all the details about his parents.  
  
The Daimyo sighed heavily, running his hand over his hair in distraction. "Inoki was my half-brother, my best friend, and the only man I've ever trusted completely. I loved him and I miss him to this day. I wish you'd gotten the chance to know him and I wish even more that Naota could have known his father."  
  
Feeling somewhat reckless, Sesshomaru decided to see how much his father was willing to reveal. The Daimyo's melancholy mood had hung over them for the past few days and Sessh was more than curious about what dark secrets were surrounding the truth. "Is it true that he betrayed you?" Sessh asked in a soft voice.  
  
Inutaisho didn't answer immediately, instead he paused and stared off into trees as if he expected a ghost to ride out of the darkness. "Yes, it's true. It's also true that I executed him. I cut off his head, Sessh. You don't want to know how it feels to have to kill someone you care about, I hope to hell you'll never know that kind of pain."  
  
Sessh stared at his father, looking up at the man's face with a mixture of fear and awe. Inutaisho was expressionless, but even his son could see the darkness lurking behind his father's eyes. "But you had to do it," the boy burst out. "If he really betrayed you..."  
  
"I never would have executed him for that," the Daimyo said flatly. "There's more to it than you know, more than I'm willing to tell you right now. He did turn on me, he tried to have me killed, and he deliberately gave away information to my enemies for the sole purpose of destroying me. What I will tell you is that Inoki was misled, deceived, and very well might not have been in his right mind by the time I found out what was going on. The fact that he betrayed me I could have forgiven. I would have chosen banishment over execution if I'd had any choice."  
  
"Then why?" Sessh breathed. The pain and bitterness in his father's voice was so thick he could practically see it. Ari and Izitaki had withdrawn to a polite distance so that the Daimyo could speak to his son privately. Inutaisho looked down and regarded his son, his golden eyes thoughtful. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet, emotionless, and dry as the dust that covered Totosai's forge.  
  
"When Inoki realized that his betrayal had been discovered, he went home to his wife and children. He tore them apart, Sessh. I saw the bodies and they were horribly mutilated. He also killed everyone else in that household and even brought the building down on top of them. Naota was the only survivor. That's why I killed Inoki. The man who was my brother never would have done such a thing, he had become a beast consumed by hatred and rage."  
  
Inutaisho took in his son's shocked expression and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "If I'd been able to find a way to bring him back to himself, he never would have been able to live with what he'd done. Executing him by my own hand was the only thing I could do for my brother. I killed him out of love, not anger or hatred. Are you understanding me, Sesshomaru?"  
  
The boy nodded dumbly, quite struck by the story. Inutaisho grinned sharply. "This is between us, Sessh. Do not tell Naota, I'll find a way to tell him someday, but it should come from me. I've done everything I could to spare him from the truth until he's old enough to deal with it. It's the least I could do for my brother's son."

* * *

Sesshomaru was certainly enjoying the ride back to the fortress more than he'd enjoyed the ride out. He stroked the demi-dragon's neck fondly. It was good to get away from home, he looked forward to the day when he was of age and could go where he pleased, when he pleased. Not for the first time, he wondered why they were riding slowly through the forest instead of flying over the treetops. His dragon could cross the distance easily and he was sure the same could be said of both Ari and Izitaki's mounts, they were of a similar breed even if they were not the rare twin-headed creature that he rode now.  
  
As for his father's charger, he couldn't say he knew as much about the monster's capabilities. It resembled a horse, somewhat. A thick, glossy black hide, a silvery mane and tail, that was where the horse-like appearance ended. You couldn't call the creature a horse when it looked at you with bottomless glowing eyes. And you couldn't mistake it for anything less than the weapon it was when it bared its sharp fangs and yowled a terrifying battle cry. The sound made the hair stand up on the necks of the most hardened warriors and lesser demons would run in terror.  
  
Rumor had it that the Daimyo had the beast specially bred for just his use, it was unique and Sesshomaru couldn't guess what kind of youki influenced arts had created such a monster. The entire stable staff lived in fear of it in any case and Sessh could well remember the day the head of the stable staff had insisted, no, demanded that a special enclosure be built for this beast as it had developed a regrettable taste for the flesh of other animals and devoured no less than four of the Daimyo's prized breeding dragons. Sesshomaru also understood that the creature had a taste for youkai flesh as well and always made sure to keep himself at a distance unless his father was nearby as it seemed the Daimyo himself was the only person who could touch the stallion without fear.  
  
The youkai lord had the enclosure built and quite patently doted on the animal, visiting its den at least once a day when he was in residence and feeding the snarling monster whole chickens and small pigs like a noblewoman dropping tidbits to a favored pet. Sessh grinned to himself, only his father would have ever named such a vicious, violent war stallion after a flower. Kuchinashi. Gardenia.  
  
Ari stopped suddenly, reining in his animal and peering around him. "My lord," he said softly. "Something up ahead."  
  
Inutaisho frowned and moved closer to Ari. "I smell blood."  
  
Instantly, Izitaki dropped back to Sesshomaru's side. The bodyguard gave the boy a quick glance. "Well, maybe a little excitement after all. Can you smell the blood trail, Sessh?"  
  
He nodded, sniffing the air. "Human blood?"  
  
Izitaki nodded. "And a lot of it. Shall we investigate, my lord?" Inutaisho considered the question. They were well within the borders of his territory, not far from the pass that would take them though the mountains and into the valley that held his fortress. "I believe we must," he said quietly. It wouldn't be the first time there'd been raiders, human or youkai. The Daimyo tolerated a certain amount of brigand activities, especially in the wilder parts of his territory. Most of the time his guard kept such raiding to a minimum, indeed most of the humans living within the territory had very little idea of how much the youkai patrolling the countryside protected them from outside attacks. He firmly believed that the less contact his people had with the humans, the better off they all would be.  
  
Outlaws and petty criminals were another story. He would allow the villages under his protection complete autonomy as long as they neither took up arms against his soldiers or attacked each other. He had no time whatsoever to settle human disputes. Peaceful villagers knew they had little to fear from the Daimyo's men and only had to flag down a passing patrol to report any attacks from nomadic bandits.  
  
The smell of blood was becoming stronger and Inutaisho found himself frowning. He estimated at least a half dozen or more humans to be the source and a low growl started in his chest. He was already becoming angry that some fool had chosen his territory to stage some kind of petty slaughter. It was unacceptable to say the least. "Let's go," he said, sharply nodding at Ari and Izitaki.  
  
Moving silently, they pressed through the forest, following the scent of bloodshed. Ari gave an inarticulate grunt and suddenly pressed ahead, Inutaisho a bare heartbeat behind him. Sesshomaru looked over at Izitaki but the bodyguard held up his hand, indicating that the young demon was to remain at his side. Sessh's sharp ears picked up the sound of a struggle and the muffled shouts of human voices. He tensed, holding tight to the reins of his mount and wished he could see through the thick underbrush and find out what was going on.  
  
"Taki!" Ari's voice rang out clearly. "All clear." The bodyguard nudged him indicate that Sesshomaru was to follow where his father and Ari had gone. His demi-dragon snorted loudly, tossing one of its heads as it picked up a stronger blood scent. Sessh leaned forward in the saddle eagerly, wondering what had caused such an overwhelming smell.  
  
They came into a small clearing, Sesshomaru's eyes were instantly drawn to his father, sitting imposingly on the back of his charger with his arms folded and a dour expression on his face. Kuchinashi was pawing at the ground restlessly, his sharp armored hooves tearing great gashes in the soft forest floor. Ari stood a few yards to the side, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. At their feet, four humans were sitting, or rather cowering in fear. Sessh noticed that their armor was shabby and their clothing worn. Bandits, he decided.  
  
Inutaisho was deeply annoyed, his fingers were twitching angrily against his arms but he managed to control his temper and not fry the bandits where they sat. "Do you fools have any idea who I am?" he demanded.  
  
Fearfully, the humans shook their heads. The one who looked the best fed actually pressed his forehead to the ground in a respectful bow. "No, lord, we are just simple soldiers who..."  
  
"Simple soldiers who attack unarmed travelers and slaughter them for fun?" Inutaisho's voice held a low, controlled fury that made chills go up the back of Sesshomaru's spine. The human squirmed uncomfortably. Izitaki laughed unpleasantly and Sesshomaru looked around the clearing.  
  
Two hand drawn carts had been overturned, their contents ransacked and strewn around the forest. A couple of sad looking heaps of cloth and hair seemed to be human remains, men or boys who had been taking their wares to market at a nearby village. They must have decided to cut through this forest instead of keeping to the main roads, Sessh decided. It had been their undoing as the bandits had obviously ambushed the travelers and butchered them. He edged to the side, trying to get a better look at the cowering bandits and for the first time noticed the bodies of two other victims. Their nakedness made it obvious that these were females and Sesshomaru flushed when he realized what he was looking at. It was horrifyingly obvious the women hadn't died quick or painless deaths. He swallowed hard and looked away.  
  
Inutaisho saw his son turn away from the scene and smiled darkly. "Sesshomaru, come here," he said softly. His son approached and looked at him, curiosity in his eyes. "Here is a fine example of human on human brutality. One of the many reasons I prefer to leave them to each other. Tell me, what do you think about what you've seen here today?"  
  
He swallowed nervously. "They're disgusting," he said in a soft tone, looking down at his hands. Inutaisho nodded. "I would have to agree at the moment. Of course, I want you to understand that most humans are not like these pathetic specimens. Still, it is inevitable that our paths must cross theirs from time to time. As Daimyo, you might find yourself in a position like this again."  
  
"How do you mean, father?" Sessh gazed at him, confused. Inutaisho's golden eyes looked past his son and down at the men. "I want you to decide for me," he said simply. "Shall we execute these murdering beasts or show them mercy?"  
  
Sesshomaru's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Me? You want me to decide if they should die? I don't understand."  
  
"Think about it," Inutaisho murmured. "If you regard humans as no more than animals, are they accountable for behaving like beasts? Do you punish the wolves for behaving like wolves when they bring down the stag? It would be simple to put them down without a second thought. You do not know what circumstances have brought them to this end or how their lives might have turned if they had been shown compassion or pity."  
  
It didn't make any sense to Sesshomaru. What did abstract ideas like compassion or pity have to do with anything? He chewed his lip and looked down at the humans. They smelled awful, like rancid alcohol and unwashed, stinking flesh. The men stared up at the young lord hopefully, their eyes wide in the thin, harsh faces. The bolder one who had spoken before crept closer. "Please, young master," he whined. "Spare us and we promise to change our ways. Our lives have not been easy." He reached out for the young demon's foot.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Sesshomaru snapped, yanking himself away. He was even more revolted by them than he had been before. He glanced back at the ravaged bodies of the women. "They don't deserve mercy," he said in an icy voice.  
  
His father's face was almost placid, contemplative. "It's easy to be merciful when mercy is deserved. Much more difficult when it's not."  
  
Sesshomaru sat straighter in the saddle and tried to assume a regal bearing. "They deserve to die. They've committed a crime within the Daimyo's territory. We can't tolerate filth like this inside our borders."  
  
"I see," Inutaisho said quietly. "And that is your final decision?" Sessh met his father's eyes firmly. "It is."  
  
The Daimyo inclined his head graciously. "Very well. You may carry out your judgment then. Execution it is."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at him. "You want me to do it?" His father's eyes were hard and impassive. "Responsibility, Sessh. If you can make difficult decisions, you must be prepared to carry them out to the end."  
  
His face went pale. "But father, I've never killed anyone..." Izitaki and Ari exchanged dark looks, surprised by the Daimyo's order. Sesshomaru was very young, unblooded, and even for youkai this was a very unusual turn of events. "Sire," Ari said delicately. "Perhaps you should allow Izitaki or myself..."  
  
"No," Inutaisho said coldly. "My son has made this decision. I trust his judgment in the matter. He absolutely will not be allowed to back out of it just because he doesn't want to get his hands bloody."  
  
"But father," he breathed, his heart racing in his chest. He looked down at the sweating faces of the humans, one of them was starting to cry, another was muttering something intelligible over and over under his breath. Sesshomaru's hands were ice cold and he felt a prickle of sweat drip down his neck. His father looked at him, annoyed. "Oh all right," he snapped, raising a hand and waving it lightly in the direction of the humans. They instantly went quiet, their faces passive and relaxed as they slumped over. "Are you happy now? They won't feel a thing, but I still expect you to do as you're told, Sesshomaru."  
  
He blushed hard. "I don't have a sword," he muttered, looking down at his toes and feeling humiliated. You son of a bitch, he thought darkly, hating Inutaisho for forcing him into this.  
  
"Izitaki," his father snapped. The bodyguard hesitated a moment and then produced his long dagger. His face a stoic mask, he leaned over and pressed the hilt of the blade into Sesshomaru's hand. "I'd suggest you do as your father wills," he murmured softly into the boy's ear. Sessh didn't answer, but slid off his mount and squared his shoulders.  
  
It was surreal, finding himself standing over the helpless bandits with Izitaki's long dagger clenched in his fist. Sesshomaru approached the first human and was at a loss. Ari cleared his throat. "A quick cut to the big arteries in the neck would be the best." Sesshomaru reached to take hold of the man's hair, wrenching back the head and made a sharp slash against the unresisting skin.  
  
"Messy," Izitaki commented. "A little less force next time, Sesshomaru. You don't need to cut so deep." The boy didn't answer, fury and something else was building in his chest. He wanted to scream at his father, but a strange excitement pounding in his veins. The smell of fresh blood was in his nostrils and something primal was answering.  
  
By the time he'd finished with the last bandit, he was breathing hard, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Sesshomaru shuddered at the mess, the gore that was caking his hands. He cleaned the dagger as best as he could before giving it back to Izitaki. When he met the bodyguard's eyes, something had changed in them. Izitaki gave him a fighting grin and he looked over at Ari, who smiled faintly and gave the boy a respectful nod, the kind he would have given the Daimyo.  
  
"I want you to remember this, Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said and his voice was no longer cold and hard. "I don't think you'll be able to forget it in any case. With power comes responsibility and you are not a child any longer. When we return to the fortress I will expect you to report to the master at arms to begin your training. You will learn to fight and to lead others in battle. The lives of others will depend on your ability to make cool minded decisions and see them through. These men may have deserved their deaths, but I want you to understand that there are always other options, other choices open to you. As my son, I will expect you to consider that always." 


	5. Chapter Five

A heavy blow caught Inoki full in the face and sent him flying painfully against a table. He pulled himself up, tasting blood in his mouth only to be hit again even before he could focus his eyes. This time the boy fell hard on the floor, his cheek pressed against the cold stone. Maybe this will be the time he kills me, Inoki thought wearily. It would so good not to hurt anymore.  
  
A sharp kick to the ribs caught him by surprise and stole the breath out of his body. "Get up," the harsh, demanding voice said. "You weak piece of shit, I'll have no son of mine cowering like a beast on the floor." Inoki winced, unable to move, he was so, so scared. If he got up, the demon would just crush him again. If he lay still, the bastard might just get bored and leave him for dead. It was the best he could hope for under the circumstances.  
  
"Father, stop it! You're going to kill him!" A new voice invaded Inoki's fading consciousness. No, Inu, he thought, desperately trying to push himself up. His brother was standing over him, facing down the monster that had sired them both. Inoki weakly opened his swollen eyes to watch as his father grabbed his older brother by the hair, twisting it brutally. Inu wouldn't cry out, you could tear his skin off, you could set him on fire, his brother didn't know how to relent, not even to save his own life.  
  
Father's voice was hard and deadly, mocking and horrible. Inoki flinched, just the sound of his father's laugh was enough to make him cringe inside. "Protecting your little brother again? Sickening, haven't I taught you not to feel pity yet?"  
  
Inu stared at his father, the brutal demon loved nothing as much as torturing his own sons. "You want to hurt someone, hurt me," the boy ground out, his young voice hoarse and thick with hate. "I'm stronger than Inoki, you can hurt me a lot more before my body gives out. Go on, you bastard. I want you to do it. Hurt me!"  
  
Their father swore and Inoki felt hot tears leak out of his eyes at what his brother was trying to do. Father saw them and sneered at him. "Crying now, you useless half-breed? I regret the day I ever laid my seed in either one of your whore mothers. I should have twisted your heads off when you were born. Watch me, hanyou, while your brother takes the beating for you once again."  
  
His heavy fist smashed down on Inu's defenseless face, blood poured from his brother's nose and splattered him. The demon lord held the boy by his hair as he hammered him over and over, beating him savagely even after the boy had already lost consciousness. Inoki felt hatred welling up in his body and crying incoherently he flung himself at the monster even though he knew he was going to die, at least he and Inu could die together and be free of the bastard at last.

* * *

Inutaisho opened his eyes, staring blankly into the darkness of his bedroom. The demon lord's body betrayed no sign of distress, his breathing remained as deep and even as it had been when he was at rest. If anyone had been observing, they would have seen no change in his expression, not a flicker in his eyes betrayed the turmoil that seethed in his mind. He'd been dreaming of Inoki again.  
  
He sighed lightly and sat up in bed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension that had seized him. It was no good to dwell on the dream. Gods above, he hated remembering anything about his childhood. What had happened to his brother had soured any pleasant memories he'd ever had and dreams like this only served to remind him about the darkness that lurked within his own youkai soul. He was filled with sudden annoyance. All the power of Tai-Youkai and the lord of the Western lands couldn't even put to rest the ghosts of his father and brother or ease the pain that haunted his mind.  
  
He sent a flicker of youki across the room, lighting a candle with a bare snap of his mind. Inu grinned to himself, it was a neat trick that never failed to amuse him. Few and far between were youkai who had his level of control over their own demon energy. Of course, he could have simply gotten off his ass and walked across the room to light the taper in the usual way, but where was the fun in that?  
  
No, it was going to be a long night. He couldn't go back to sleep, not after that wretched, unpleasant memory. Of all the damn times, why did it have to surface now? He had a full day planned tomorrow, meeting with councilors and advisors most of the morning, battalion commanders and support staff in the afternoon. He'd really rather skip the councilors. Such meetings always put him to sleep and he didn't relish the notion of trying to keep his eyes open while some fool like Tashiki wanted to prattle on about resources or border disputes. He scowled. Tashiki was still on his shitlist over the discussion they'd had the week before and if the pompous ass was foolish enough to bring up the subject one more time, he was going to do more than just scorch him.  
  
Like most of the other pure-blind fools in the court, Tashiki and his cronies kept harping on the issue of human settlements cropping up on youkai-held territory. He quite honestly didn't see the problem. The peasants were just trying to scratch out a living without getting trampled or conscripted into the nasty little human conflicts that erupted over the countryside. All the creatures wanted was a chance to live peaceably, most tended to fall over in a dead faint at the sight of youkai anyway. Inutaisho didn't see any purpose in butchering them or running them off when they kept to themselves and caused no problems. It was a stupid waste of time and energy even worrying about the humans, Tashiki and his prejudices be damned.  
  
Inutaisho sighed, settling back against the pillows. Maybe he should give Izitaki the assignment he'd been asking for and let him take care of the old fool. He himself wasn't normally so intolerant, Tashiki was old and of a different mindset. Unfortunately he also had no sense of discretion and probably no idea how close his rambling tirades were getting him to an unexpected demise. The youkai lord grinned to himself. Izitaki was one for solving problems wherever a quick blade would suffice. His bodyguard was discreet, loyal to a fault and never took his instructions beyond their intent, but damn, even he had to wonder about the man's sense of humor sometimes. Assassination was not supposed to be one's primary form of entertainment, not even for a demon.  
  
No, if he sent anyone it was going to be Ari this time, but he hadn't quite made up his mind on the subject and mentally filed it under his list of things to think about later. Inutaisho stretched lazily. Such a pity he couldn't sleep, all he could do was lay here and stew. Or he could get up and go down to the guards' barracks and see if anyone was awake enough for a sparring match. He doubted he'd find anyone up for much of a battle at this time of night. Neither option appealed to him in any case.  
  
"My lord?" a sleepy voice asked from the other side of his bed. He started, having completely forgotten about the young female who had joined him earlier that evening. He honestly thought she'd slipped out when he fell asleep, she'd been so quiet he'd not even noticed her sleeping presence. Inu grinned, a third option to occupy his time had presented itself and was far more palatial than what he'd been considering. She blinked at him, pushing a tangle of dark hair out of her eyes. "Is everything all right, my lord?"  
  
He stretched out his arm and tugged her closer, gathering the sleepy young lady into his embrace and rolling her on top of him. "Everything is perfectly fine," he said, tracing her cheek with his fingertips.

* * *

Naota found himself running across the wide courtyard, deep gray stones surrounded him on all sides and the sky was a brilliant clear shade of perfect blue. His breath came hard and fast in his throat as he ran, hoping to outpace his cousins. Their longer legs gave them a decided advantage, but no one would ever accuse this hanyou of being slow. They'd catch up with him eventually, and he was almost certain he deserved the beating he was going to receive. Could he help it if he thought it would be funny to douse his cousin that morning? So what if the water had just been used to wash down the stable floors, no one was going to die, Sho-kun was overreacting as usual. And he's not going to catch me today, Naota thought, grinning as he spotted the outer courtyard gate beginning to open. He could hide all day in the orchards, even Sho-kun wouldn't find him in the branches of the tall apple trees.  
  
The gate opened as the hanyou boy sped past, he was busy watching to make sure his angry cousin didn't catch sight of him. Wouldn't do to ruin the escape plan. As he was so busy making sure that he wasn't followed, he managed to forget to look where he was going and ran smack into Ari-san's legs and bounced hard onto the ground, whacking his head against the unforgiving stone.  
  
Naota saw stars dancing before his eyes and a pair of hands reached down to set him back on his wobbling legs. Ari-san brushed him off, the bodyguard's dark face crinkled in amusement. "Naota, you are going to kill yourself if you don't start looking where you're going."  
  
"Uh," Naota said thickly, wondering why his tongue didn't work. He'd bitten it rather hard when he went down. His eyes focused on the man walking up behind the bodyguard. The Daimyo himself.  
  
"Uncle!" he shrieked joyfully, launching himself at the armor clad figure. His uncle laughed loudly at the enthusiastic greeting and tossed his young nephew high in the air. Naota giggled wildly, throwing his arms around the Daimyo's neck in a hug. He adored, no, he worshipped his uncle. "You were gone so long!"  
  
The Daimyo's golden eyes lit up with affection. "Not so long, Naota. What mischief have you been up to this time? Not harassing your cousin again, I hope."  
  
Naota blinked at him. "Who me?" he said with the flawlessly innocent expression he'd mastered before he could even talk. The Daimyo chuckled, amused again by his nephew's ability to charm or joke his way out of any situation. "What am I going to do with you, Naota?"  
  
The hanyou giggled as his uncle set him on his feet, one large hand cupping the boy's shoulder. "I've been bored, uncle. Everyone is so busy and no one has any time to play with me anymore. Even Jano and Namichi are always busy 'training' they say. When am I going to start training too?"  
  
The Daimyo sighed, one hand absently ruffling the boy's thick dark curls. "When you've convinced me you aren't going to cut your foot off if we put a sword in your hands. I've never seen anyone so accident-prone. You don't do it on purpose, do you, boy?"  
  
Naota sniffed, youthful dignity in question. "Of course not, uncle. It just seems like my feet have a mind of their own and my hands don't remember what to do. I'm not really clumsy, I just forget to watch where I'm going."  
  
"That is what concerns me," Inutaisho said dryly. "You've got to learn to control your body before you can even think about controlling a blade. Just because it looks flashy doesn't mean it's easy. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
The boy sighed. His uncle was always right. That's not what Sho-kun liked to say, he liked to say that it was Naota's human blood that made him trip over his own feet and run into walls. Like what does blood have to do with anything, he wondered, confused as ever by his cousin. His blood looked just like anyone else's. He was also at that gawky stage where one body part seemed to grow overnight and outshadow the others. He'd outgrown his clothes twice since the end of winter and his shoulder blades already felt tight against the fabric of his yukata.  
  
Inutaisho hid a grin at the boy's heavy sigh of frustration. The hanyou's natural exuberance made him more dangerous to himself than anyone else. He liked the boy's ready acceptance of everything and everyone around him, he didn't want to see that open-hearted smile of his ever twisted into a warrior's blood-rage. The thought pained him greatly and not for the first time he wondered what Anuki, Naota's mother, would have wanted for her boy. He owed it to her to make sure his nephew grew up happy and strong, able to defend himself, but he couldn't quite see Naota ever taking a place in the household guard or his patrols.  
  
Still, it was to Naota's benefit to have some kind of training. The Daimyo shook his head ruefully as it was to his household's benefit to have Naota's time occupied by something, great gods above, the kid could stir up more trouble than an angry nest of hell hornets. Left to his own devices for very long, the bored hanyou could get into serious trouble. So far his only real interest in life seemed to be finding new ways to annoy his cousin, but with Sesshomaru spending all his waking hours in some kind of combat or tactical training, Naota's usual outlet for amusement had been frustrated. Inutaisho wasn't entirely unsympathetic to his son on the subject either, he just couldn't help himself. He got a kick out watching the hanyou needle and provoke his full blooded youkai cousin.  
  
Sesshomaru had always been a little stiff when it came to his demon dignity anyway. Inutaisho reflected that it was probably his fault that Sessh was so good at keeping everyone at arm's length. He'd learned it from watching Inutaisho juggle the affairs and demands of the court, ruling his fortress and his territories with an iron fist in a velvet glove. Among youkai, there simply wasn't any other way to be and he'd far rather have his son be considered aloof and proud rather than have his display a vulnerability that might someday cost him his life. 


	6. Chapter Six

Sesshomaru fell over on the bed, so tired he thought he wouldn't move again for a week. His so called training was wearing him down and not for the first time he wondered if his father really was as crazy as everyone said he was. Combat training in the morning, tactics in the afternoon. And on top of that he was now expected to attend some council meetings with his father. Not to dare open his mouth, that much he understood. He sat quiet as a mouse next to Inutaisho. The Daimyo never addressed him or even looked his way, but Sessh understood that he was there to learn and there absolutely would be hell to pay if he so much as crossed his eyes or looked as bored as he felt.  
  
One good thing had happened, he finally had an afternoon to himself. He was pretty sure it had something to do with the festival taking place that night. Sesshomaru had been looking forward to the festival as a chance to forget about his duties and spend some concentrated time doing absolutely nothing. That was before his father had drifted up behind him and announced that he would be making the rounds with him that evening. So much for his plan of having any fun and wandering around with Namichi and Jano. Maybe I should just take a bath and see if I can get a nap before I have to start getting ready. He rolled over on his back and started to prepare to get up when he was suddenly attacked.  
  
Sesshomaru yelped as something heavy landed on his midsection and stared up into Naota's grinning face. "Did I scare you, Sho-kun?" the boy asked eagerly.  
  
He swore a few words he'd picked up from listening to the household guard and threw his cousin off. "Damn you, Naota! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Why are you sneaking around my room?"  
  
The hanyou looked proud. "You didn't know I was here, did you? You didn't even sense me. I've been practicing."  
  
"Practicing what? Sneaking up on people in their beds? What kind of idiot are you? Don't you know I could have hurt you?" He was fuming. Oh that would have just been beautiful, snuck up on by an overeager puppy of a hanyou when all he needed was to have reacted like any normal youkai and he'd have slit the brat from end to end. It was as if Naota sat around thinking up new ways to get himself killed and make sure Sesshomaru took the blame.  
  
Naota plopped back down on the bed again, kicking his feet unconcernedly. "You didn't hurt me, Sho-kun. So it's no big deal."  
  
No big deal? Sesshomaru growled at his cousin, itching to pound that smiling face into the ground. "You want me to hurt you? Just come on over here, you don't have to sneak up on me for that."  
  
The hanyou giggled insanely for a moment and Sessh felt his anger lessen under the influence Naota's infectious humor. At least he's got something to laugh about, he decided and started to grin. Naota looked at him, smirking. "I scared you."  
  
"You scare me every day. You're the most terrifying hanyou that's been born in a century. Half the territory lives in fear of you falling on them, Ta-kun." His cousin snickered again and stood up, jumping on the bed like he was a toddler. "I know that. I've spent the last few years of my life trying to decide who is the softest person to land on. So far you're my favorite, does that make you feel better, Sho-kun?"  
  
He snorted. "No, for some reason it doesn't. What are you doing anyway? Don't you have anything better to do that bother me?" The little hanyou grinned. "I heard that you were free this afternoon, I wanted to know if you felt like going for a swim in the lake."  
  
His cousin might be annoying but he was no fool. Sessh about started drooling at the idea of splashing around in the cool, crisp water. It sounded like heaven on earth. "Let's go, brat."  
  
On their way across the courtyard, Naota shot Sessh a conspiratorial look. "You know Sessh, we'll get there faster if we have a ride."  
  
Sessh frowned at his cousin. "Huh, it's not that far, Naota. Don't be a weakling. I'm not carrying you either."  
  
"Didn't ask you to," the boy shot back, looking offended. "I was just thinking your two-headed dragon friend might like a break too. Dragons swim just fine."  
  
He grinned at the hanyou. "For once, you have a good idea. The Daimyo will have to issue a proclamation...Naota had a good idea! His head isn't a full of fluff as we always thought."  
  
Naota blew off the insult with a wave of airy unconcern. "You wish. I'll have you know my mind is constantly full of deep thoughts."  
  
Sessh looked doubtful. "Deep thoughts like what?"  
  
The hanyou flushed. "Well I don't have one ready for you right now," he retorted. Naota broke into a light jog, he was always running just about everywhere, even compared to full-blood youkai he was a ball of constant energy. Was it last week that he'd fallen down the stairs or the week before? Naota's accidents and pratfalls were usually dinner conversation among the other young demons in the fortress. Sesshomaru himself tried to ignore the gossip, he didn't really care either way what people said about his cousin. It was Naota's concern, or the Daimyo's, but not his. He wasn't responsible for keeping the brat out of trouble.  
  
The reached the stable and Sesshomaru's heart instantly lightened when he saw his twin-headed demi-dragon, snoozing comfortably in his stall. He slapped Naota's hands out of the nearest enclosure, the boy was going to lose his fingers someday, and dragged his impudent cousin over to the stable manager's office.  
  
Juriko broke into a wide grin at the sight of the Daimyo's young heir. "Well, Sesshomaru-sama. It's good to see you, is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Sessh grinned easily, he liked the stable manager. Juriko always took a personal interest in his dragon's welfare. "I was just thinking of taking him out for a quick ride down to the lake."  
  
Juriko clucked his tongue. "Wish you'd come to see me earlier, Sesshomaru- sama. We just gave him a feeding not twenty minutes ago. At his age, he could easily get gut-twist from activity right after eating. And with those two heads, he thinks he needs to eat twice as much as normal demi- dragon. You wouldn't want to risk him, would you?"  
  
"Of course not," Sessh said, a little disappointed. He had been looking forward to soaring over the landscape. It was just as well, the lake was still not far away. "Thank you, Juriko-san."  
  
He turned to look back at his cousin. "You heard him, Ta-kun, he can't..." He looked around but the hanyou had vanished. Sesshomaru scowled. His cousin had been practicing, he hadn't felt or sensed him slip away. This couldn't be good. With a muttered curse, he went back into the courtyard, searching for Naota. Not a hair. "Damn it, stupid kid. Where did he get to now?"  
  
He still wanted his swim, even if Naota was going to pull his disappearing act. No matter, he didn't want the hanyou's company in the first place. Sesshomaru whistled lightly as he started for the main gates, scratching his head and thinking about floating lazily in the cool water. It was a very warm day, unusually so for this time of year. He was just passing the outskirts of the stableyard when he heard an angry sounding squeal. He froze, he knew that animal's sound. Kuchinashi, his father's war stallion, monster and every bit as full of bloodlust as any fighting demon.  
  
Sesshomaru felt a trickle of sweat slide down his backbone. Naota was fascinated by Kuchinashi. His feet broke into a run as he wheeled around and headed for the enclosure. Even Naota wouldn't be that stupid, he thought furiously. Several members of the stable staff were already heading that way, some looked a bit nervous, but he himself was beginning to feel a sense of dread. Images of Naota's savaged body were springing into his mind and the young demon shuddered at the thought of his father's wrath if the hanyou was indeed making his way into the monster's gullet in the form of a light afternoon snack.  
  
A piercing scream came from the enclosure and Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, feeling the blood draining out of his face. He was too late. Horrified, he realized the stable hands were looking at him for what to do. Despite his youth, he was still the son of the Daimyo and he wasn't about to show fear in front of them. Swallowing hard, he made his hands reach out to lift the latch of the gate and stick his nose inside to look around.  
  
A blur of black and silver burst from the paddock and nearly knocked him to the ground, he only kept his feet under him by grabbing onto the enclosure's iron gate. Another shriek pierced the air and Sesshomaru felt his jaw drop open. Naota was riding Kuchinashi. His fists were buried in the monster's long silver mane and his grip seemed to be the sole thing keeping the hanyou astride the beast. Kuchinashi dashed around the open courtyard, his armored hooves sending sparks against the stone as the great charger exulted in his freedom.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Sesshomaru shouted, running after the maniac beast and his insanely stupid rider. A trio of servants carrying festival preparations screamed in terror as the evil demon horse bore down on them. Linens and decorations went flying into the air as they dove for cover. Kuchinashi delighted in tearing into the castaway banners, draped in rich scarlet and gold, he looked like a parade stallion, flashing those glowing eyes and gleaming fangs. Kuchinashi raised himself up on his hind legs, tearing at the air with his sharp hooves and howling his battle-cry that sent shivers down the spine of anyone who heard it.  
  
"Naota!" Sesshomaru yelled, ducking away as Kuchinashi started another wild pass around the open courtyard. "Stop him!"  
  
"How?" the hanyou wailed, holding onto the silvery mane for dear life. Kuchinashi suddenly became aware of his rider once again and bucked viciously, sending the startled boy flying into the air and crashing helplessly into the ground. The charger lowered its head, steam pouring from its reddened nostrils, tracking the hanyou with an unforgiving bloodlust. It was going to tear Naota to bloody shreds right there in courtyard. Sessh didn't think, he didn't even realize he was running when he flung himself in front of his cousin's prone body and threw up his hands. "STOP!"  
  
A bright flash of youki blinded the monster for just a second, causing it to break off its onslaught charge. It wasn't enough to hurt the creature, or even stop it. Sessh had only the beast's confusion to thank for his life. Kuchinashi sniffed the air, his eyes going murderously dark as he caught the scent of the young youkai lord who had interrupted his hunt. Sessh immediately knew he was in deep trouble as the war stallion's lips pulled back and pink foam dripped from its mouth. He stood rooted to the spot, not looking away from those glowing eyes. If he so much as flinched, it would be on him and both he and Naota would die quick, messy deaths.  
  
The war stallion and the young lord faced off in the courtyard, Sesshomaru still standing over the dazed Naota. He didn't know how badly the hanyou might be injured this time, but it didn't matter. He concentrated of keeping himself cool minded so he could think. The fact that Kuchinashi hadn't charged him yet meant something. What was he waiting for? A command? Sesshomaru didn't know any of his father's war commands, he knew Inutaisho had a certain control over the wild monster, it answered to him, docile as a kitten, when spoken to. It was more than capable of savaging anyone in its path without provocation, but now it tested the air warily, deciding if the demon in front of it was going to be a victim or exert the command that would quell him. Sessh personally didn't like his chances. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth, hoping that the words that would come out would turn the beast away, make it return mildly to its enclosure and he could then collapse on the courtyard's stone surface and finish having his nervous breakdown.  
  
"Kuchinashi!" Sessh's eyes widened at the sound of that angry voice. His father walked slowly across the yard, half the fortress seemed to have turned out to watch the show. The silence that filled the courtyard was ominous, Sesshomaru barely dared to breathe. Kuchinashi raised his head and yowled the war-cry again, the harsh sound shivered over him. Inutaisho's eyes were glinting dangerously as he approached the tense standoff.  
  
Inutaisho had heard Kuchinashi's angry challenge all way inside the fortress in his council room. Advisors and secretaries had scattered before him like farmyard chickens when the lord of the Western lands had bolted from his seat and gone at a full run down the corridor. His first thought was that some fool of a handler had gotten too close to the charger...again...and was in the process of losing limbs to Kuchinashi's voracious appetite. Now that he had reached the scene and taken in the unusual standoff he held his temper down with an effort.  
  
Kuchinashi turned angry eyes on his master, plainly asking for permission to tear apart the young upstart that had challenged him. The charger was pure demon essence, formed and reared through careful breeding and sheer youki magic. Inutaisho could read the beast's dark thoughts, primitive, vital. Blood, he was begging for, hot blood, tear, rip, shred...devour.  
  
No, he said to Kuchinashi, holding the wild, willful beast with his mind. The charger protested, struggling against Inutaisho's will and command. Kuchinashi turned back to his prey, bloody saliva still dripping from his teeth. He wanted them badly.  
  
"No," Inutaisho snapped, aware that the eyes of half the fortress were on him, probably the other half too. Sessh's face was very pale, sweat trickling down his cheek as he moved not a muscle, holding himself that still was a strain. Inutaisho couldn't spare a moment to speak to his son, he wasn't going to break the connection with the stallion until it was completely under control. Sessh couldn't know how close he was to death, how delicate the balance was. Inutaisho had no intention of letting Kuchinashi attack his son, but it would grieve him to have to destroy the creature to prevent it.  
  
He stepped closer, absolutely fearless and with complete dominance reached to stroke the slick black coat. The fire dimmed in the stallion's eyes and there was a palpable release of tension. "It's okay," he whispered softly. "You can go back to your stall, they won't bother you anymore." A soft huff from Kuchinashi signaled his compliance and the demon horse turned away submissively, trotting back to his enclosure with no more than a slightly disappointed and disapproving whinny.  
  
Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief when the charger turned away from him, it was only his pride that kept him on his feet. He turned to face his father, who was watching the demon horse slowly trot away from them. "My lord Daimyo?"  
  
Quick as a flash Inutaisho seized his son by the front of his clothes and hoisted him in the air. "What the FUCK did you think you were doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Of all the stupid, thoughtless, no downright brainless stunts to pull!"  
  
Sessh dug his fingers into his father's arm, angry. "I didn't do it!" he shouted. Around them people were starting to withdraw in embarrassment. No one wanted to see this, even members of the household guard knew to stay out of Inutaisho's way when he was in a rage. The Daimyo shook his son hard. "You should have got the hell out of the way, Sesshomaru!"  
  
Sesshomaru was getting dizzy, his father's grip was cutting off the blood to his head. "It wasn't my fault!" he gasped out.  
  
Furious, Inutaisho flung the boy away from him. Sessh landed hard on his knees, glaring up at his father. "I don't want to hear your excuses," the Daimyo hissed.  
  
"It's not an excuse," Sesshomaru shouted. "It's the truth!" The boy was breathing hard, ignoring the pain in his knees. "You never listen to me, you don't want to hear my side of it. Kuchinashi was going to kill Naota, was I supposed to let that happen?"  
  
"Do you think I would have been happier if he killed you instead?" Inutaisho snarled. "I expect you to think, I expect you to use your brain. Challenging Kuchinashi like that was a no win situation. He would have killed you and moved on to Naota and you'd both be meat. What do I have to do, beat the stupidity out of you?"  
  
Sesshomaru pulled himself to his feet. "If that's what you want to do, go right ahead!" He was so mad he didn't care if the Daimyo beat him to a bloody pulp, it wasn't his fault this happened and no matter how stupid it was to have tried to face down Kuchinashi on his own, he felt it was his only choice.  
  
Inutaisho's eyes glinted with anger. "You don't know what you're saying," he said in a tight, controlled voice. His own father had tried to beat the stupidity out of him several times just for the fun of it. Sesshomaru didn't know what the hell he was asking for, or where the darkness could take them. "Pick up your cousin and take him to the infirmary. Then get yourself cleaned up and dressed for tonight. I'll send someone to get you when I'm ready for you." With those words, the Daimyo turned on his heel and stalked away, causing a flurry of onlookers to dash out of his way.  
  
Sessh bent to shake his cousin, there was no way he was carrying the brat all the way to the infirmary. Not unless he really was too hurt to move. "Ta-kun, wake up, damn it. Can you hear me?"  
  
The hanyou groaned loudly and opened his eyes. "Are we still alive, Sessh?"  
  
The young demon snorted. "Yeah, at the moment anyway."  
  
Naota sat up, rubbing the back of his head and grinning. "Good. Because that was the coolest thing that ever happened to me in my whole life! Did you see how far he threw me? I thought I was going to die! It was amazing Sho-kun!"  
  
His cousin sighed heavily. "You are insane, Naota. Wailing, screaming, barking insane."  
  
The boy's eyes twinkled merrily. "Maybe so, but I'm sure not boring!" 


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Just a quick shout out to thank you wonderful readers for the reviews, I'm so glad you like my story! In particular, thank you to heavenly life for such insightful and perceptive reviews. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate them!!!!**

* * *

The young demon lord sat on the edge of his bed and scowled. Sesshomaru reached up to pull at his hair, it was still damp but he didn't want to untie it again. It didn't really matter, he decided, rubbing his fingers around the inside of his collar. The stiff fabric itched and Sessh had a feeling he was going to be fighting with it for the rest of the evening. The formal clothes were new and he hated the feel of the embroidered texture against his skin.  
  
He was still fuming at his father. Nothing I do is ever right, he probably would have been happy if Kuchinashi ate me except for the mess it would have caused. And if I let him eat Naota instead, that would have been all my fault too and he'd still be reaming me about it. Sesshomaru flushed, realizing that no less than the entire population of the fortress had to know about the incident. You just had to bawl me out in front of everybody, didn't you, the boy thought grimly. Still, when he'd seen the look on his father's face, he had a brief flash of inspiration that being eaten alive by an angry hell-stallion might not have been such a bad way to go.  
  
At least this time there were witnesses, Sessh decided, fidgeting with the edge of his new clothing. He wondered what would have happened if the Juriko and the rest of the stable staff hadn't made of a point of making it known that Sesshomaru wasn't the one who released Kuchinashi. I'd probably still be scrubbing out the sewers or something like that. Inutaisho's idea of a good disciplinary action was manual labor. As a result, Sesshomaru was now intimately familiar with most of the fortress' plumbing. He had also spent more than one afternoon spreading dragon manure on the Daimyo's prized apple trees. He grinned, wondering what other young clan heirs would think about that. Most probably thought he had a life of privilege due to being the Daimyo's son and heir. Sesshomaru snorted and scratched at his collar again. If they thought that, they didn't know the kind of person the Daimyo really was.  
  
There was a sharp knock on his door and before he could answer, Izitaki breezed in, already dressed in his formal best. The bodyguard grinned wickedly. "I can't decide if you were lucky or if you have a deathwish. What were you thinking, facing him down like that?"  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Let Kuchinashi eat Naota?"  
  
Izitaki snorted. "I wasn't talking about the horse. I was talking about your father." Izitaki ignored the boy's scowl and went to stand in front of Sesshomaru's mirror, brushing nonexistent lint from the black silk of his formal uniform. "If you'll take some advice, kid, you'll be on your best behavior this evening. Got a lot of non-residents in the fortress tonight, lot of people I don't trust and your father doesn't trust. You keep on your toes and for the love of the gods, Sessh, don't cross him tonight."  
  
Sessh stared at Izitaki. "Is there something going on I should know about?"  
  
Izitaki gave him a feral grin. "Lord Himishima and his so-called clan heir are in attendance. That's a good enough reason to be careful in my book."  
  
"Lord Himishima? I don't know that name."  
  
"No reason you should, he hasn't shown his face here since before you were born. I don't think you're personally in any danger from him. Himishima hates your father so much I'm surprised he's willing to be here in the first place. He's up to something, I can smell it in the air."  
  
Sesshomaru was fascinated by Izitaki's words. "Really? Why does he hate the Daimyo? If he's dangerous, why is he allowed to be here?"  
  
Izitaki smirked. "Politics, boy, pure devious machinations. Seems the old bastard is starting to feel his mortality a little and wants to prove he's got the balls to still be a player in the court's eyes. Stupid man, dangerously stupid. The Daimyo should have cleared him out years ago, but he likes to say that the enemy you know is easier to manipulate than the one you don't."  
  
"Why does he hate my father?" Sessh propped his chin on his fist and stared at the bodyguard. Like he didn't know when he was being prepped. The evening might not be a total loss either if there was going to be some kind of drama going down. Izitaki turned to face him with a serious expression. "Plenty of reasons. For a start, he was quite close to your grandfather."  
  
Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The old Daimyo?"  
  
The bodyguard waved his hand dismissively. "No, the other one. Your mother's father, Kashikoto. Seems Himishima was in on that little rebellion attempt of Kashikoto's. He pulled out of their agreement at the last minute. Just because Himishima is stupid doesn't mean he can't sense a dangerous situation. That's the only reason he's lived this long, he knew when to run. Still, he took it pretty bad, he'd been looking forward to getting rid of Inutaisho and I think his disappointment was hard to live with."  
  
"If he's a traitor, he should have been punished," Sesshomaru said coldly. Izitaki shot him a sour look. "Don't you listen? Your father knows what he's doing so don't go plotting anyone's judgment unless you're willing to take the assignment yourself."  
  
Sessh bit his lip, he didn't think Izitaki was being fair by bringing up the incident in the woods. It still made him a little queasy, all that blood. Izitaki's face softened somewhat, Sessh was young and he was still learning. "There's another reason Himishima hates your father. His wife was Azaryu, Kashikoto's own sister so the rumor goes. She picked a bad time to be visiting her family. Barou, her son, is Himishima's clan-heir. You'll meet him tonight too."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at him. "That would make him my cousin."  
  
"Try to remember that when you see him. Your father is responsible for his mother's death after all. I wouldn't expect an overly friendly reception on his part."

* * *

The great stone fortress was alive with activity. Sesshomaru stood on his father's balcony and watched the throngs of people going in and out, laughing and dancing around in the courtyard. He wished he could be down in the middle of it, anonymous with Namichi and Jano, stealing festival beer and getting silly with it. He sighed heavily, feeling much abused. It was a beautiful night, the wind was warm and mild and the full moon was rising in the sky. The young demon sniffed the air hopefully, he could smell the delicious festival feast that was being prepared. His stomach was rumbling, he'd missed lunch due to Naota's little escapade and he wondered if there was any way he could sneak down to the kitchen and be back before the Daimyo noticed his absence.  
  
"Sessh!" No such luck, he thought grumpily. Sesshomaru sighed again and went back inside. His father was standing in the study, resplendent in dark green and gold. Inutaisho pointed a finger at his son, grinning. "Rules."  
  
Sessh grimaced. "Number one. Don't speak unless spoken to."  
  
His father's smile widened. "Go on. I want to hear them all before I let you out of this room."  
  
"Number two. Bow politely. Smile when introduced to someone." Sessh scratched his head, now that his hair had dried completely, his topknot felt much too tight. "Number three. Don't answer any questions about anything that doesn't involve you, I mean me, directly." What was that other one? Oh yeah. "Number four. Don't take anything from anyone I don't know or go off with anyone I don't know without checking with Ari first."  
  
"And the last and most important?"  
  
Sessh looked at the ceiling. "Do what I'm told and don't argue or I'm going to find myself mucking out the stables with a pair of chopsticks and teacup."  
  
Inutaisho clapped the boy on the back, nearly knocking him over. "You better believe it, boy. This is your first public, official appearance as my heir and I'd take it as a personal favor if we didn't embarrass ourselves tonight."  
  
His son looked at him suspiciously. "What about Naota? Did you give him the don't-embarrass-the-family speech too?"  
  
The Daimyo snorted disgustedly. "Naota has been restricted to his room for the evening. I should actually thank him for giving me a good excuse to do so."  
  
Sesshomaru was skeptical. "You told him he had to stay in his room and not go down to the festival? What did you do, nail the door shut?"  
  
Inutaisho grinned evilly at his son. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did exactly that. And I posted two guards in front of his door in case the little criminal decides to make a break for it."  
  
Impressed, Sesshomaru instantly felt better about accompanying his father. He only wished he'd been there to drive the nails into the wood himself. Naota had to be furious and he was betting the boy's bedroom was going to take the brunt of his displeasure. The hanyou might not look anything like a youkai, but he had certainly inherited the Daimyo's demonic temper when he was thwarted. A vindictive smile crossed his face, pleased that the brat hadn't gotten off without punishment this time.

* * *

"Lord Himishima, may I introduce you to my son and clan-heir, Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho's voice was utterly devoid of emotion, he might have been addressing a stone wall for all the expression on his face.  
  
The old lord wheezed heavily as he peered at his Daimyo's heir. "A pleasure," he growled lightly. "You have the look of your mother, young man."  
  
Sessh bowed, correct and polite, manners had been drilled into him from an early age. "Thank you, lord Himishima." What else could he say? He'd been told that Seshiko was a great beauty, his father said she'd been a royal pain in the ass. Still, all he had to do was respond politely and let his father enjoy the game of verbal sparring.  
  
Himishima made a rough gesture to a young man standing not far behind him. Sesshomaru let his face relax, looking at his cousin with an air of disinterest. "This is my son Barou, my lord Daimyo." Inutaisho nodded lightly to the younger demon, who responded with a respectful bow. Sesshomaru watched his face for any hint of anger or hatred. The young man was only a few years older than himself he'd guess and had long hair held back in a dark braid and a very polite demeanor. Barou's gaze never lifted to meet his or to Inutaisho's. "My lord Daimyo, my lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"And this is my daughter, Chinatsu," the old lord continued, his face breaking into a fond smile. A beautiful young demoness approached and smiled winningly. "My lords, it is indeed my privilege to meet you both at last." Her dark eyes flicked negligently over Sesshomaru to fasten on his father with an openly admiring expression. "My father has told me much about you, lord Inutaisho."  
  
"Has he?" the Daimyo said softly. Sesshomaru glanced up at the dark tone in his father's voice, somewhat confused. "You and your brother are twins, are you not, lady Chinatsu?"  
  
She smiled, toying with a strand of dark hair. "Yes, my lord. I'm flattered that you know such details about such unworthy vassals as ourselves."  
  
His eyebrow quirked mockingly. "You'd be surprised what details I know, lady Chinatsu." He leveled a slightly intimidating stare at Himishima. "It's been a very long time since you were last here. I had to say I was surprised when you sent word you'd be attending this festival. Might I ask, lord Himishima, why you have graced us with your presence tonight?"  
  
Himishima had an oily smirk that Sesshomaru decided he could very well learn to hate. "My lord Daimyo, it has been far too long. I thought it time to renew old friendships. Perhaps sow seeds for new ones. My son and daughter are both fast approaching maturity, it is only right that I make sure to introduce them to others of their rank within your court."  
  
"An excellent notion, Himishima." Inutaisho's voice was soft, disinterested. "If you will excuse us, my son and I have pressing duties this festival night." His hand clamped on to Sessh's arm and he led the boy away, not looking back at Himishima or his heir.  
  
"Wretched old monster, if he thinks I don't know what he's up to," Inutaisho muttered. Sesshomaru winced, his father's grip on his shoulder was like an iron vise. The Daimyo glanced at his son's expression and loosened his hold. "Sorry. Just the smell of that bastard puts me off."  
  
Sessh rubbed his shoulder. "Are we almost done?" He'd been paraded around long enough, his stomach was going to turn inside out if he didn't get some food in it soon. Inutaisho sighed and looked at his son with an unreadable yellow gaze. "I suppose I can let you off the hook. Did you learn anything tonight?"  
  
Learn anything? Sessh looked away so his father couldn't read his consternation. "I guess I learned that you hate public appearances as much as I do." Inutaisho laughed at that, one hand reached up to absently flip his hair away from his face. The lord of the West hated everything about formal occasions, he was much more comfortable in battle armor and preferred the company of enemies and bloodshed to the quiet, deadly manipulations of his court. "Okay, I'll give you that one. What else did you learn from watching the court interact? Did you notice anything about the way they presented themselves?"  
  
Sesshomaru snorted. "Yeah, they're all scared to death of you. What else is new?"  
  
His father sighed. "That wasn't exactly what I meant. How about Himishima? What's your impression of him and his clan-heir?"  
  
"He thinks he can manipulate things, he's used to being feared, but he's not as stupid as Izitaki said. As for Barou, I don't know. I didn't get much of an impression, he barely said anything."  
  
"True," Inutaisho said, glancing around him with a look of practiced boredom. "How about the young lady? Did you think she was pleasant? Attractive?"  
  
"I...I guess so. She was pretty anyway." Inutaisho gave him a wicked smile. "I'm glad you thought so. I'm thinking of arranging a marriage between you two. I know you're still a bit young, but better to get it out of the way I think. And it would help me with some political considerations. You don't mind, do you, Sesshomaru?"  
  
He choked. "Mind? I'm not..." Marriage? No way he was ready for that, what the hell was his father thinking? "Please say you're not serious!"  
  
Inutaisho snickered. "Okay, I'm not serious. You should see the look on your face, you look like you just ate a mouthful of dragon dung." Sessh glared at his father, unamused at his father's jest. Inutaisho waved his hand airily and continued to smirk.  
  
"Lighten up, kid. Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you. Especially not that girl, she's got a reputation as a manipulative viper and has openly said that she'd like to kill off that twin brother of hers so that her father would make her heir. She not much older than you, but she's ambitious and will use anyone and anything to get what she wants."  
  
Sesshomaru scowled. "I kind of figured that out on my own." He was so relieved his father wasn't thinking of bonding him to someone like that. He'd gotten that impression when she'd barely acknowledged his presence and turned that fawning expression on the Daimyo. Chinatsu was probably very dangerous, just like her father.  
  
Inutaisho slapped him lightly on the back of his head. "Go on, get out of here. I'm as tired of you as you are of me. I'm sure Namichi and Jano are waiting for you to show up." Whistling lightly, the Daimyo turned on his heel and strolled out of the room. Politics. Annoying, necessary, definitely not his favorite subject, but he still got a charge out of playing the game. The tension in his neck was starting to ease and Inutaisho decided he was long overdue for a drink.  
  
Sesshomaru wasted no time in bolting out of the audience hall and down to the main courtyard. The great tables were still set up with the remains of the festival feast and Sessh fell on them with an air of desperation. He grabbed the nearest platter of sliced meats and started shoving food in his face with a complete lack of care for his dignity. He managed to wave at a passing server who shook her head in amusement and plunked a mug of foamy beer next to the Daimyo's heir. He used the beverage to wash down a big mouthful and tried not to cough.  
  
"You're going to choke if you don't slow down," Jano's lazy voice drawled from behind him. Sessh swallowed what was still in his mouth and glared at his cousins. "I haven't had a bite since this morning. I'll die of starvation before I choke to death."  
  
Namichi sighed and started nibbling a bite of fruit. "Don't be so dramatic, Sho-kun. We've been waiting all night for you, why did the Daimyo keep you so long?"  
  
He snorted as he took another drink and foam went up his nose. Sputtering, he wiped his face and decided that slowing down might not be such a bad idea. "I don't know, he had me running all over the place. I've never been poked and prodded by so many people in my life. It was embarrassing as hell."  
  
"More embarrassing that this afternoon?" Jano said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Sessh shot him a look of pure death. "First of all, that was all Naota's fault. Maybe I wasn't thinking straight either. Next time I'm going to not be so quick to save his ass. He does something stupid and I get the blame, it happens every time. At least the little punk is locked up is his room tonight and can't bother me."  
  
"Really? What makes you think I want to bother you?" Sessh about dropped his mug when the hanyou crawled out from under the table, dusty and covered with food stains from different kinds of sweets. Sessh glared at him and shot a look around the courtyard. "You ass. You're supposed to be locked in your room. The Daimyo told me he nailed the door shut."  
  
Naota was unconcerned. "He did. Very rude that was too, but they didn't nail the window shutter down. Took me a while to pry to the casement out so I could fit, but it was worth it. You gonna eat that, Sho-kun?"  
  
Sesshomaru put a protective hand over his food. "You're out of your mind, you little freak. First you almost get me killed, then you get me screamed at in front of half the fortress, now you don't even have the common sense to stay in your room and take your punishment like a decent demon. I think they dropped you on your head too many times when you were a baby."  
  
The hanyou boy smirked and snatched a piece of meat from under his cousin's fingers. "You know, I'm starting to think you're mad at me or something."  
  
Namichi cleared her throat and nudged Jano. "Maybe they should continue this conversation somewhere less public." Jano nodded. "I would have to agree. Let's go, you two, before one of the staff sees you together and tells the Daimyo that Sessh broke you out of your room so he could clobber you personally."  
  
"I like that idea," Sessh said, his eyes narrowed at his cousin. Naota yawned and stretched. "You gotta catch me first," he smirked and bolted away. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Yet another annoying A/N: Someone emailed me this question and I thought I'd answer it. Yes, all my stories are interconnected. What happens in Daimyo Inutaisho and Daimyo's Son has everything to do with what happens in Cursed. If you haven't figured out who Ranma's demon ancestors are...(grins). What happens in Daimyo's Son (and the next story after it) has a lot to do with what happens in Youkai, particularly between Kohaku and Sesshomaru. It's not really clear now, but it will be...eventually.**

* * *

"I've considered your request, lord Himishima." Inutaisho looked up and met the old lord's eyes. "I can't think of one good reason I should allow it."

Himishima smiled, but Inutaisho could tell the man was gritting his teeth. "I'll admit we've had our differences in the past, my lord Daimyo. It isn't easy for me to come to you for help in a delicate personal matter."

No, I bet it's not, the Daimyo thought. He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "You're asking me to accept a member of your clan into my household. Despite your unwise alliances of a few years past, I have been lenient with you, letting you retain your holdings and your head. I know a great deal about what you and Kashikoto plotted and I'm not inclined to be forgiving when it comes to treachery."

The older youkai looked away and Inutaisho allowed himself a grim smile at Himishima's discomfort. "My lord Daimyo, I was hardly involved in Kashikoto's plots. As a fellow clanlord, I advised him against moving against you so precipitously."

"And yet, you felt no inclination to advise me that I was being moved against. Instead you sat comfortably in your lair and waited to see who would come out the victor."

Himishima shrugged, a falsely confident smile on his face now. "Is there anything wrong with protecting one's interests? I had no way of knowing how the cards would fall, my lord Daimyo. It hardly seemed prudent for me to risk everything when I couldn't be sure who would prevail."

Inutaisho snorted rudely. "Himishima, you knew my father well. How could you have any doubt about the outcome of a rebellion against his son?"

He grinned, watching the old lord flush and sweat. This was the most fun he'd had in days. Himishima was squirming in a most amusing fashion. Unfortunately he couldn't enjoy it long, he had a busy schedule for the day and had only worked the smelly old bastard in for a meeting because he was curious about how much he could make him sweat. It was, perhaps, a bit cruel of him to play with the man, but quite satisfying all the same.

"My lord Daimyo, I apologize for ever offending you. You have been indeed merciful. Now I'm begging for your help, not as a clanlord or subject under your rule, but as a father. Barou and Chinatsu are going to kill each other if I don't remove one of them from my household. You have no idea what its like living with the constant assassination attempts. It's nervewracking."

Inutaisho favored his vassal with a sour look. "And you expect me to accept one of them into my household because you can't seem to discipline your children? Great gods above, man. Show some backbone and give them a good thrashing."

Himishima sighed, running a hand over his greasy looking hair. "I'm too old for this. I have chosen Barou as my clan heir, not just because he's my son, but because he has more ability. Chinatsu is ambitious and intelligent but she resembles her mother far too much for my people to ever trust her. Surely you, of all people, can appreciate the difficulty of having an Azaryu female in your household?"

"I seem to recall some difficulty," Inutaisho said in a laconic voice. He really didn't want to discuss Seshiko with this man. "And that is exactly my point, why should I want someone like that here? She'll get her throat slit within six months after offending the wrong person. If she stays here, I will not offer her any protection. I'll expect her to behave herself and answer to the household guard and staff like a well-bred, polite creature. No tantrums or she's right back in your lap."

Himishima looked startled by Inutaisho's rapid switch of tactics. "You mean you'll allow it? My lord Daimyo, you have my utmost gratitude!"

He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm hardly thrilled to have it, Himishima. However, I don't see the point in having two children attempting to slaughter each other. Ambition is all very well, but I don't enjoy the thought of having to settle the matter myself when you die. It does no good to have a territory at odds over a family dispute. Have you spoken to any members of my court? The girl will need a guardian and someone to answer to. I don't need another wild pup in my household."

"Councilor Tashiki has very generously offered his protection for my daughter," Himishima said, relief evident in his features.

"Tashiki, huh. Why am I not surprised?" Inutaisho contemplated this new twist of plot. Better and better, he decided. I'll find out what you're up to, you old dog. I'll just have to lay the trap for your bait.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sessh groaned inwardly and turned around. She'd caught up with him even though he'd been avoiding her for the past few days. "Hello Chinatsu."

She smiled at him, her dark eyes wide and sweet. "You're always running away from me, lord Sesshomaru. Why is that? Don't you like talking to me?"

He sighed. "No, it's not that. I'm just very busy these days. I don't have much time for socializing." She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Gods he hated that. He'd decided that his father's assessment of Chinatsu had been dead on except for one small detail. The girl just wasn't very bright. Ambitious and manipulative maybe. Enough so that her own father didn't want her in his home, but most of her attempts at intrigue were clumsy and obvious. She'd openly been trying to start a friendship with him since she'd arrived, but Sessh wasn't having it. No way. He simply couldn't stand stupid females.

Chinatsu tucked her hand into his arm before he could pull away to a safe distance. She liked to cling to whatever male was handy, that much was obvious. Chinatsu had worked herself into a near state of exhaustion her first week at the fortress. She flirted with every single male of rank and then started in on the staff. Sessh snorted to himself, disgusted. Even female members of the household were doting on her, finding her so sweet and helpful, and well, just so damn innocent that even people who should know better we completely besotted.

"You have to admit it, Sho-kun, she's adorable." Jano was one of the currently besotted. Chinatsu hadn't even turned her charm on him yet, but Sessh was annoyed with the way his best friend seemed to turn to jelly whenever the girl's cheery voice echoed in the room. Luckily, Namichi seemed to share Sessh's opinion and didn't hesitate to let Jano what an idiot he was.

"It's got to be an act, nobody is that sweet and innocent all the time," Namichi said darkly, repairing a piece of her armor. The girl had taken to training with an unusual gusto and enthusiasm. She patently enjoyed trying to beat the spit out of males twice her size.

Sessh grinned at her. "I don't think it's an act, she's too dumb to put on an act for that long."

Namichi gave him a withering look. "Sho-kun, you don't understand women. The dumb part is an act too. As long as she pretends to be too dizzy to understand anything, nobody will ever think she's plotting."

"You're not being fair, Nami-chan," Jano protested. "You don't know her well enough to know for sure that's what's going on."

"I don't need to know her, I can tell because I'm not besotted with hormones whenever I see her," she shot back at him. Nami blew a chunk of unruly reddish hair out of her eyes. "You should be concentrating on your swordwork, Jano. Not thinking about bits of fluff that don't even know you're alive."

Jano looked sulky. "She does so know I'm alive, she talked to me just the other day. Sessh was there, he'll prove it."

Sessh grinned at them. "You mean when she snuck up on us and tried to hug me? I believe she said excuse me when she stepped on your foot. That was the great conversation, right?"

His cousin sighed and rolled over, hanging his head over the side of Sesshomaru's bed. "It was a beautiful moment. Our first meeting. I'll treasure the memory."

"You make me want to puke," Namichi snapped, gathering her things. "Even Naota isn't as big of a fool as you, Jano-kun!"

Jano's head popped up. "Speaking of him, where the hell has Naota been? I haven't seen him in three days, you don't suppose he's gotten himself locked in a storeroom again?"

Sesshomaru snickered. He'd forgotten to let them in on the secret. "Naota has been...training."

"No way," Jano said in shock. He bit his lip and looked frightened. "Tell me they didn't give him anything sharp to train with."

Namichi gave them both her sternest glance. "Jano, don't be such a jerk. Naota needs training if he's ever going to grow out of his clumsiness." Her light brown eyes took on a concerned expression. "But, they wouldn't really give him a blade, would they?"

Sessh shook his head, letting his topknot flop around his face. "No, its just unarmed combat training."

"Who's training him?" Jano said, frowning slightly. They'd all had unarmed combat training since a young age, but Naota didn't have claws or anything to fight with.

"That's the best part," Sessh said, enjoying their confusion. "You haven't heard about the human, have you?"

"The what?" Namichi and Jano jumped up and cornered their cousin. "Sessh, you ass, how could you keep this from us?" He grinned. "Because it's supposed to be kept quiet, the Daimyo doesn't want a big deal made about it. Of course, all the guard knows, so most of the staff too, but last week the Daimyo brought a foreign human back with him. I haven't seen him up close but Izitaki says he's from far away, across the ocean even, and he's a master of martial arts. That's who's training Naota how to fight."

"Wow," Jano said, looking eager. "Can we see him? I've never seen a human up close before."

Sessh's grin faltered. "I have. They aren't very nice to look at and they smell terrible."

"When did you see a human, Sho-kun?" Namichi sensed there was something else behind Sesshomaru's expression. He looked away, he had never told them about what his father had done to him in the woods. It was private, between them only, and he didn't want to bring it up with his cousins. "Nevermind when, I'll tell you about it someday."

He wasn't sure why he didn't want to discuss it, other than it still embarrassed him about how weak and helpless they'd been. It wasn't the blood or the act of killing that had troubled him. It was the fact they hadn't been able to fight back. He knew his father had stunned them with his youki, it wasn't exactly hard to do for a Tai-Youkai on Inutaisho's level. Sesshomaru wondered if he'd ever achieve that finesse of control. When he practiced his own youki skills, he was far more likely to light something on fire or scorch the furniture. Inutaisho laughed and said it would come to him someday.

"Sesshomaru, are you listening to me?" Chinatsu looked at him, concern ruffling her pretty face. He snapped back to himself with a start and immediately tugged his arm free of her grasp. "Chinatsu, I thought I told you not to grab onto me like that," he said in a sullen, sulky voice.

"And I thought I told you to start calling me Chi," she answered lightly. "Quit being so stuck up. We're cousins, why can't we be friends?"

He glared at her. "I don't want to be friends with you. Why can't you just back off and let me alone?"

Chi returned his glare, her arms folded over her chest. "You are such a stuck up little snob," she said finally, her eyes glinting in anger. "I've done everything I can to be nice to you and you just shove me away."

"So I'm not falling for your little act," he sneered, reacting more to her angry stance than her words. "Does it hurt your feelings that I don't buy it?"

She flushed. "What act are you talking about?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and let his voice grow chill with a venomous lack of emotion. "The one where you flirt and flutter your eyelashes at every male in the fortress. The one where you pretend to be so damn dumb that nobody would ever suspect you of anything. Don't think you can pull your little game on me. I'm not as stupid as the rest of them."

She looked shocked, her eyes going wide and hurt. "Is that what you really think I'm doing? I've done everything I could think of to fit in here. I thought since we were cousins it would be a good idea to be friends as well."

Sesshomaru had had enough of her for one day. "Save your breath with the friendly little girl routine. I told you, I'm not falling for it. And quit playing stupid all the time, it turns my stomach. Dizzy little brats like you make me sick."

Her face grew angry, her eyes snapping at him. "You think this is easy for me?" she demanded. "Maybe I am trying to be friendly and make people think I'm dumber than I am. I don't know any other way to survive. You have any idea how many enemies my father has here? You think any of them want to get on the Daimyo's good side by arranging for me to die? I don't have any protection, I don't know who I can trust. I just figured that you might be the only person here who doesn't have a reason to use me."

He stared at her. "I knew it was an act. I can't believe it's not part of some plot. You do the poor little me act really well, Chinatsu. Too bad I don't believe it."

She slapped him. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide in surprise. Of course there was no real weight behind the blow, he hardly felt it but it was more the fact that she'd actually hit him that had him frozen in shock. Chi looked furious, no longer the pretty little demoness, her eyes were teary and her cheeks were flushed and he noticed that her lips were held together in a tight line.

"You spoiled conceited little snot, you think you can judge me when you don't know what's going on? The only reason I'm here is because my brother is going to kill me. I did everything I could to defend myself against him and I've lost. I know that now, there's no chance of my father ever making me his heir. I begged him to get me out of Barou's reach and this was the only option he gave me. You've never spent a day without your father's protection, how the hell would you understand how it feels to be utterly alone? You'll never know, because you'll always have everyone in this whole damn fortress to look after you. I'm just trying to survive and if I have to flirt and play dumb to make sure that nobody thinks I'm a threat worth taking out, I'll do it because I don't want to die!"

Her face went an ugly shade of red then and she turned and stamped off, leaving Sesshomaru staring after her and wondering if there was any chance she was telling the truth. If she was, he wasn't feeling any too proud of himself. The young lord turned and walked away slowly, rubbing his cheek lightly.

"Did I see her hit you?" a voice asked softly from behind him. Sessh turned to Naota, his cousin had a hesitant, almost worried expression on his face. Normally Naota seemed to be oblivious to any tension in the fortress and Sessh scowled at him. "You spying on me, Ta-kun?"

The hanyou boy rolled his eyes and trotted over to him. "You are a spoiled conceited little snot if you think I want to spy on you." Naota grinned suddenly. "I was just hiding behind those tapestries, but it wasn't so I could listen in on you. Not that I didn't like it, she really told you off, huh?"

"Leave me alone," Sessh growled, walking away from his cousin. Naota fell into step next to him, occasionally skipping ahead to compensate for his cousin's longer legs. Sesshomaru glanced at him. "What are you hiding from?"

"My sensei." Sessh stopped at looked at his cousin in confusion. "Your sensei? You mean the human?"

"Yeah, he's not very nice. Likes to smack me with a rod when he thinks I'm not paying attention." Sesshomaru felt a waver of sympathy for the man. "He hits you all the time then."

Naota sighed dramatically. "Pretty much. I don't know why the Daimyo is making me do this. He makes me stand still, sometimes for up to an hour!"

Sesshomaru snickered. Perfect hanyou torture, Naota's exuberant energy could hardly deal with being told to stand still. "So you ran away from him? Real mature, after all that whining about not having any 'training' like mine."

"I know, but I haven't learned anything," Naota said seriously. "I want to learn how to fight, but he keeps telling me I've got no discipline and it's an embarrassment for him to have to teach me. All I can guess that the Daimyo must have blackmailed him into being here. He's not really happy about it."

* * *

"My lord Daimyo, while I appreciate your kindness and your trust in me, I cannot teach that boy!"

Inutaisho gave the human a level glance. "Tsing Pao, you have barely been here a week. Don't tell me that Naota defeats even a master of your skill. I won't believe it."

The elderly Chinese human had an expression of pure disgust on his face. "The child will not listen, my lord Daimyo. He stares off into space when I'm trying to teach him to focus, he laughs at me when I try to explain philosophy. No matter how I seek to hold his attention, his mind is like a cloud."

The Daimyo sighed heavily and leaned his head on his fist. "I don't recall telling you it would be an easy task," he said dryly. Naota needed training on how to defend himself, given his nephew's complete lack of demon characteristics, he'd thought human teachings might be the answer to his dilemma. Not one to have an interest in humans, he had thought himself lucky when he'd heard of Tsing Pao. A human fishing village far to the south of his territory had been attacked by a neighboring force sometime in the last six months. It had come to his attention via his patrols that some of the human army hadn't been human at all.

Invading foreign youkai were a constant annoyance and even Inutaisho didn't have the manpower to protect every square inch of inhabited territory. The village should have been wiped off the earth. Aggressive human warlords had somehow made a pact with some of the foreign youkai who had disguised themselves so to slip past the Daimyo's notice. However, they'd made an error in attacking that particular village. The humans had defended themselves vigorously enough to keep from being slaughtered by the time one of his patrols had intervened. His men had immediately called for reinforcements and, in an unprecedented event, stood side by side with the local humans to drive off the invaders and then chase them all the way to the border before decimating the retreating force.

It had been an unusual enough occurrence for him to personally visit the village and praise the humans for defending themselves so aptly. He smiled to himself, remembering the awe in the eyes of the village headman at a personal visit from the great demon general. Although more than a little uncomfortable, he'd done his best to be diplomatic and not scare the living hell out of the peasants. He'd even gone so far as to drink their bad sake to show them a more reassuring presence. Terrorized humans did nothing to enhance the security of his territory. He wanted them nice and quiet, happily farming or fishing or whatever the hell they did. Quite honestly, he had nothing to gain from killing them or letting them be slaughtered by lower forms of demons. Once you let that start happening there would be all kinds of unrest and he would have to focus on keeping them subdued rather than giving his attention to purely youkai matters of importance.

Inutaisho had also been curious as to how the village was able to defend itself so well. Although outnumbered, they'd managed to hold their own until his forces were able to arrive. What he found had intrigued him. Tsing Pao.

The old man had been found drifting in the sea, clinging to life and a small broken raft. The fishermen had rescued the old man and brought him back to the village. In repayment for their kindness, the elderly man had begun teaching the people a form of martial arts. They had taken to it with dedication and been proud to give the Daimyo a personal demonstration of their skills. He had been impressed, both by their efforts and the elderly sensei. That was when the idea had started to form his mind regarding Naota. If Tsing Pao was able to teach common peasants such skills, he could certainly find a way to teach his somewhat thick-headed nephew.

"Tsing Pao," he said finally, looking up and fixing the human with his golden eyes. "You are not a prisoner here. At your word, I will have you escorted, alive and unharmed, back to the village where we met. But I ask you, as a personal favor to me, please make another attempt with Naota. As you can see, he's not like the rest of the youkai in this fortress."

"For which you should praise the gods," Tsing Pao muttered darkly. "My lord Daimyo."

He nodded easily. "The boy is the only surviving child of my brother. His mother was one of my dearest friends. I have been, well, I've been extremely tolerant where it comes to his behavior and I've never disciplined him as I have my own son. I may have done him a disservice in doing so, as he now has no discipline of his own. I'm asking you to help rectify that. Naota's life is important to me, I don't want him to be weak or helpless when compared to full-blood youkai. It could mean his life someday and I would be very unhappy to fail him or his parents."

Tsing Pao was moved by the Daimyo's quiet passion. "My lord Daimyo, I also have had young ones I cared for. And ones I have lost. You are not like any demon I've ever heard of before. For that alone I will make another attempt with your nephew. I will use every technique I've ever been taught if that's what it takes."

"It probably will," Inutaisho said with a grin. Naota, you are going to hate this. "Spare nothing, I completely release him to your instruction. Tell him that I expect him to pay attention and once he's developed the skills and discipline he needs, I look forward to watching him demonstrate his techniques. In fact, tell him I'd like him to demonstrate them on Sesshomaru, that should hold his interest."

The elderly human's smile matched the Daimyo's. He'd already heard a lot from his young pupil about Sho-kun. He bowed low and tried not to laugh. "My lord Daimyo, you are indeed a devious creature. It will be my pleasure to train the young rascal for just such a contest."


	9. Chapter Nine

The late afternoon sun beat down upon the faces of the soldiers, standing anxiously at attention. It sent long shadows across the ground, unreadable patterns of dark and light, shining on the polished metal breastplate of the demon lord and firing sparks in his golden eyes. Inutaisho was for the most part pleased, he'd had them drilling maneuvers for the better part of the week and for the first time he was starting to believe they were ready.

He'd never admit it, but he felt the most alive before a battle. Seeing his army in such a state of peak readiness gave him a thrill that would be hard to match. A feral, fighting grin crossed his lips, his trademark enjoyment of conflict evident as he walked down the long line of his men. They'd be moving out tomorrow, heading across the territory for the coastline. His spies had already reported in and he knew exactly how much time he had before he could expect the invading force to arrive. Inutaisho had been waiting for months, finally he was going to see some action. Foreign demons had been raiding up and down his coast for long enough. A little influence, a little deliberate laxness on his part had them thinking the territories of the West were ripe for the picking. He snorted, the fools.

As he finished his inspection, his eyes met those of the battalion commander, a fierce creature named Hizaki. His own eagerness for battle was matched in Hizaki's eyes and he reached out to flick the man's cheek with a claw, drawing blood in an ancient symbolism. He heard Hizaki's low growl, deep and menacing. "We await your orders, my lord Daimyo."

"Excellent," he hissed back, hardly able to contain the bloodlust his youki was filling him with. Tomorrow was not soon enough to move, they were ready now. Enough drills, enough practice, enough of only blooding the kill, it was time for action and the fevered pitch of his army's readiness was starting to make the demon lord's head swim. He could feel Tetsusaiga starting to pulse against his thigh, contained in its sheath, the katana was also begging to be let loose.

Inutaisho knew his men needed some relief from the pressure. He had every intention of giving it to them, but there was no way he'd be able to bring them back into the fortress in this state. It would be like unleashing a wild beast and the household guard would spend all night breaking up fights and bloody minded arguments. Instead, they'd camp out on the field tonight, he'd issue quantities of beer and the men's voices would be lifted in songs that would be heard all the way to the fortress gate.

They'd toast each other's fighting skills, lie about the women they'd had, boast about how they'd come back with more kills than anyone else. Let them have their comradeship before starting the hard march tomorrow. He understood better than most inuyoukai how important the ties of clan and service were to his men. His army would operate as one single fist, one clawed hand when they met the enemy and strike the invading foreign demons down and send their masters screaming away in terror. He smiled, fangs glinting in that late afternoon sun. It was a good thing to be a demon.

Still, just because he was letting his men blow off some steam that night didn't mean that he was going to tolerate a drunken mob of horny dog-demons running around the valley. Battalion commanders would keep a strict eye on their men, unit pack leaders would be held accountable. The last time they'd set out en masse like this they'd damn near burned the valley bare with exuberant displays of youki. Not this time, he'd warned his commanders. Just in case any high spirited warriors were tempted to forget who was in charge, he jumped a top a supply wain in a fluid leap and raised his hands so all could see him.

"I am proud!" His shout drew a surge of uplifted voices and howls to answer him and Inutaisho grinned fiercely. "Are you ready to fight?" he bellowed.

The sound deafened him, shouts and howls of agreement, the echo of feet stamping. Men shook their spears and bows at him, those with swords pulled them forth and pointed the sharp tips at the sky. He could feel an almost physical presence surrounding him, their loyalty, their devotion. Izitaki often said his army would walk through fire for him on just a simple word, just the barest hint of his request. It was true, that was what a Tai-Youkai was born for, inspiring instincts of other demons. On a primitive, visceral level they lived for him, for his orders and Inutaisho would never waste that loyalty. It was biologically impossible for him to even think of betraying the trust his men. He'd spend their lives in battle like a miser doling out pennies, but he'd not ever betray them by being careless of their blood.

Hands planted firmly at his waist, the dying sunlight caught his armor and eyes and made him glow as he surveyed his men. "Tomorrow we move," he said, letting his voice carry on the wind. They stilled and gave their lord their full attention. "We go to fight, we go to protect our land and our people from invaders. They come here because they think we're weak, they think we'll let them take our homes and our dens, driving us out like common dogs! We will tell them no! We will tell them to leave or die! We will tell them that we are inuyoukai and our territory is our blood, our land is our body, and our home is our very soul! We are the army of the night itself and we will rain vengeful punishment on those who dare to challenge us!"

"Go, my cousins. Gather around your fires and drink tonight. Offer a toast for the souls we will slay and a prayer for those who will fall in battle. Their names will be remembered and be damned those who quail in fear or cowardice!" He let the force of his personality and his confidence wash over his men, making them invincible. Their cheers rang in his ears and Inutaisho leapt down from his perch, satisfied that they would follow his lead and rejoice that night about the coming battle.

And he still had a lot of work to do, there were always last minute preparations to make. Final decisions regarding the army, individual units he could leave to the battalion commanders. There were still instructions to give to his advisors and councilors regarding matters of the court and even a few details he wanted to personally oversee regarding the household. Inutaisho glanced around him, looking for his current errand runner. "Sesshomaru!"

His son appeared from behind a wall of his personal staff, easily elbowing the taller youkai out of his way. Inu grinned, noticing that the boy's eyes were still alight from his speech and allowed himself a moment of paternal pride to see the young demon's eager expression. He reached out to tousle his son's hair, the boy ducking away in youthful youkai pride.

"Go up to the fortress and tell Ansako and Juni to pull the supply reports and the troop count sheets. Then go find the head of the guard and tell him that I want him in my study immediately after supper. I'll need to see the head of staff sometime this evening too, so let Caso know he's supposed to track him down and give him time to pull his reports together. After that, have Caso send a message to Juniko to make sure Kuchinashi is ready to leave before dawn. I want him out of the stable before we start moving the supply animals into the courtyard. The last time the stable staff forgot to have him prepped and out of the way and it was a goddamn bloodbath. You got all that, Sessh?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, my lord Daimyo. I'll take care of it." Inutaisho grinned again at the attentive snap in the boy's tone and watched his son run off. After the administrative details had been laid to rest that night he'd make a quick walk around to personally visit every campfire and unit. He'd take Sesshomaru with him, let the men see his heir, let his son see the kind of impact his personal attention would draw. Nothing inspired confidence like his physical presence. He wanted Sesshomaru to see by example that there was more to leadership than fighting and making speeches. His men would know he valued each and every one of them for their service and loyalty. It was a profound lesson the Daimyo could teach his son.

Sessh bolted up to the fortress, chanting his father's instructions under his breath. The wide gates stood open and he barely slowed down long enough to nod to the sentries. Like they'd ever mistake him for anyone else, he and his father were the only white haired demons in the household, maybe the whole territory. The guards waved him past, still looking attentive even though it wasn't likely they'd be challenged when the whole army was spread out over the valley. Sessh grinned, the household guard would be in a high state of alert once the army decamped and moved away. They took guarding the fortress very seriously when the Daimyo was out of residence on normal business, let alone going to war with foreign invaders.

For once he didn't mind being made into his father's errand boy, he'd been hoping for an excuse to get back up to the fortress before nightfall. His reasons were his own, having nothing to do with duties and everything to do with the fact he was leaving for what could be several weeks. He wanted to see Chinatsu before he left. The girl was on his mind almost constantly and although he was trying to be discreet, he knew Jano and Namichi suspected something was up, just not who it was with.

Sessh wasn't avoiding his cousins, not really. He'd just been so damn busy lately he hadn't had a chance to tell them anything. And he didn't want them getting the wrong idea. Namichi would call him a hormone crazed fool, Jano would just ask for details. Naota, on the other hand, would probably make it his new mission in life to tease him or Chi relentlessly, spying on them and making such a nuisance of himself that Sessh would be forced to do something dramatic to make the hanyou leave him alone.

And he didn't want his father to know about it, not yet. The

Daimyo had enough on his mind right now, the last thing he needed was for his son to come to him and tell him he'd fallen in love with the daughter of an enemy.

Was he even really in love with her? Sesshomaru wasn't sure. His stomach got all tight and twitchy when he thought about her. As for other parts of his anatomy it was best just to say that he was now aware of what made Chinatsu turn males to jelly when she smiled at them. As he finally reached the stairs that would take him into his father's personal apartments, Sesshomaru thought about how Chinatsu had kissed him for the first time. It made his knees weak just thinking about it.

He'd been feeling a little ashamed of the way he'd treated her. Anyone in her position would be acting the same. Just because her father was a manipulative bastard didn't automatically make her responsible. From what she'd said, Himishima had all but abandoned her when he'd decided he couldn't keep her and Barou under the same roof. Sesshomaru wondered about the motivations of a man who'd let his children vie for his attention to the point where they were willing to kill each other to be made clanheir. Having no siblings himself, he couldn't quite grasp how the old lord had made them hate each other so much. As much as an annoyance as Naota could be, he honestly didn't see himself plotting to murder the hanyou. Plotting to beat the living snot out of him, maybe. He had better self control than that and said as much to Chinatsu.

She just shook her head, that long dark hair falling in a fetching fashion around her face. "You don't know Barou," she told him. "We've always fought for my father's attention, but Barou wants more. He wants to be clanlord, he wants power. He thinks that if he'd been older and stronger, maybe he could have saved our mother's life. Father sent her to her death, knowing what would happen if she was there with the Azaryu. Barou blames him, not the Daimyo for what happened."

"How does that make you two enemies?" Sessh was fascinated by the light dusting of freckles on her nose. Chinatsu smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously. He liked that so much more than her act of playing the dizzy innocent. She was a lot smarter than she liked to let on. "Barou isn't as loyal as my father thinks. He's been plotting against him for years now, just waiting to get me out of the way so he could take over. I made a mistake. I accused him in front of my father and now no one will believe me when I tell them Barou is a traitor."

Sessh tried to imagine himself in a similar position. No one ever believed him when Naota got them in trouble, everyone always assumed that he should have been the one to reign in his wild little cousin. He thought about how his father and the court would react if he stood up and told them Naota was plotting against them. They'd laugh him right out of the fortress. "It's hard when there's nobody on your side," he said softly.

Chinatsu's eyes shone at him, seemingly moved by such a simple statement. "You do understand me, I knew you would. I'm glad you've decided we can be friends, Sesshomaru."

"I never said that," he said gruffly, letting his mask drop back into place. She shouldn't just assume we're friends, he thought, feeling grumpy about it. "Our fathers are enemies, that's a good enough reason to keep our distance."

Her light laugh surprised him. "Even if you don't want my friendship, you've already got it. Just for taking the time to talk to me. Nobody else believes me about Barou." She leaned over and slipped her arms around him, cuddling up against his chest affectionately. "You're the only one I can trust."

Sessh flushed, feeling very uneasy with all this display of affection. "Why should you trust me, you don't know me at all."

"I just do," she whispered and leaned in close. He could count each of her eyelashes and was suddenly aware of his heart beating faster. She smelled wonderful and he became alarmed when his body woke up in reaction to her scent. "You're not like Barou, you don't use people. You don't have any reason to use me. If I have to stay here, I'd like us to be close, maybe closer than friends."

Her lips found his and Sessh didn't know how to push her away. He really should, he really should shove her back so she'd know that he wasn't going to be manipulated. But her mouth was so soft and sweet, he just wanted to figure out why. Sesshomaru's eyes closed slowly, enjoying the taste of Chinatsu's tongue probing between his lips.

She pulled away, rubbing the tip of her nose against his. "You've never kissed anyone before, have you?"

"No," he murmured. How embarrassing, he thought, feeling a flush start to heat his face. She smiled faintly, one hand playing with a strand of his white hair. "Don't be embarrassed, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable," he said quickly. Sesshomaru liked the way it felt when she kissed him. He was half hoping she'd do it again, just so he'd be able to respond a little on his own. Chinatsu dropped her hands and grinned at him. Her fingertip reached out to trail along his chest. "I liked kissing you, I'm glad you didn't mind. I thought maybe you'd push me away."

"Hey Sho-kun, what are you doing?" Jano's voice yanked Sessh back to the present. He scowled, he'd been spending far too much time thinking about her when he had important things to do. "I've got to talk to some people," he said shortly, rushing by Jano and Namichi. His cousins had just emerged from a side corridor and found him staring blankly off into space.

They jogged to catch up with him. "Aren't you excited about tomorrow?" Namichi asked. Her eyes were dreamy. "I wish we were getting to go with you, I'd love to see a real battle."

He glanced at her, a grin pulling at his mouth in spite of his irritation. "I'm not really going to see any fighting," he said mildly. "You're out of your tree if you think the Daimyo is going to so much as let me draw my sword."

"That's not what I meant," she answered. "Just to be in the middle of the action and see what's going on. I'm really envious, Sho-kun. It's not fair that Jano and I have to stay here like a couple of untrained pups."

Jano shot the girl a sour look. "And just what do you think you'd do, Nami-chan? You aren't ready to fight like a real soldier and you know it. Face the facts, we are just pups when compared to real warriors."

Nami stuck her tongue out at Jano and earned a laugh from Sho-kun. "Maybe not, but someday I'm going to fight like a real warrior. I can already kick your butt whenever I want."

His face flushed suddenly. "Just try it, little Nami-chan. You're fast, but you aren't as strong as me. I can wrestle you to the ground with one hand."

"Oh give it a rest," Sesshomaru snapped in annoyance. "I'm really busy here, I don't need you two following me around either."

They glared at him, forgetting their argument. "Well, I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama," Namichi said trenchantly. "Don't let us get in your way!" She turned on her heel and stormed away with a furious look on her face. Jano and Sessh just stared and when Sessh looked helplessly at his cousin, Jano just shrugged. "She's been like that for more than a week. Say the least little thing and she's right down your throat."

"What got up her ass?" Sessh muttered. Like he needed to worry about Nami's hurt feelings on top of everything else. She was really such a child when it came down to it. Touchy, opinionated and quick to rile, that was Namichi all over. Jano grinned, not entirely unsympathetic to his cousin. "Don't worry Sessh, she'll get over it. She's just been a little peeved because you've been avoiding us."

"I haven't been avoiding you," he said, looking fixedly ahead of him as they walked down the corridor. "I'm busy, damn it. Doesn't she understand that?"

Jano smirked at his cousin. "I know you've been busy. I know who you've been busy with, I'm just not telling Namichi about it. She's been crabby enough, the last thing I want to do is listen to her rail against Chinatsu."

He stared at his cousin. "How do you know about her? You been sneaking around after me or something? Gods Jano, I thought you at least would respect my privacy and leave me alone!"

Laughing, Jano held up his hands in self defense. "I haven't been sneaking after you. It was Naota. He told me he saw you and her kissing in the audience hall."

Sesshomaru flushed. "Shit. I suppose everyone knows about it then. That sneaky little bastard!"

"No, he only told me. I asked him to keep it to himself and he promised he would." Jano scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I don't see what the big deal is, why do you want to hide it?"

He couldn't believe that Naota had kept his promise. It was so unlike the hanyou he actually stopped and shot Jano a piercing look. "You don't understand," he muttered sullenly. "Look, can we talk about this some other time? I've really got a lot things I have to do right now and I can't let myself get distracted."

Jano nodded slowly. "Okay, Sho-kun, I understand. If you want to talk about something, let me know. Otherwise I'm going to butt out and mind my own business. I'll tell Naota not to spy on you too."

"Think it will do any good?" Sessh asked. Jano's offer touched him just the same. His cousin flashed a grin at him. "About as much good as it ever does. If he doesn't listen to me, I'll tell his sensei where he's been hiding during the day. Tsing Pao has declared him a work in progress and also sworn in front of the household staff that Naota will learn from him, even if he has to beat it into him with a stick."

* * *

Naota fell on the floor, panting hard. Tsing Pao was definitely trying to kill him. He wanted to go tell the Daimyo that they had an assassin in their midst but for the first time, his uncle flatly refused to listen to his complaints. Instead, the Daimyo had leveled him with a serious stare and ordered his nephew out of the room. "I have gone to considerable trouble to get you a teacher of Tsing Pao's caliber, Naota. Don't disappoint me by not taking advantage of his knowledge."

What kind of knowledge is it? Naota thought furiously. How to torture hanyou for fun? He kind of enjoyed the exercises Tsing Pao had set him to learn, but he was damn tired of being a punching bag for an elderly, bad tempered, foul smelling human. The old man stood over him, disappointment and disgust creased on his features. "You are indeed pathetic, I have had human children half your age that could pick up basic kata faster."

Naota pulled himself to his feet. "How can I learn when you're always trying to hit me?" he demanded. Today's lesson was a complex series of movements, blocks and punches. Tsing Pao insisted that he practice blindfolded. This wouldn't have bothered the hanyou in the slightest except that his so called sensei kept swatting him with a bamboo rod, tripping him, poking him hard enough to leave welts and generally making Naota so angry that he couldn't even remember the steps. Finally, furious at yet another attempt to throw him off his feet, he'd snatched the blindfold off and made an open handed grab for Tsing Pao's bamboo rod. Which was how he'd ended up on the floor, his ribs bruised again from the old man's lighting fast blows.

Tsing Pao circled his pupil, his face serene and unconcerned with the angry young hanyou. "You need to focus, student. I told your uncle I would train you. Despite your obvious lack of ability and concentration, I have sworn not to give up. I pray every night for the patience of the Buddha. The moves are simple, you should be able to do them in your sleep. I only tap you to correct you, there's no need to lose focus and lash out."

I hate him, Naota decided. The only way I'm going to get rid of this evil old bastard is to do what he says. Then maybe the Daimyo will ship him off to whatever hell he dragged him up from. Resolutely, he pulled the blindfold back over his eyes. "Come on, you mean old man," he ground out, anger finally making his concentration come easier. "I'm ready for you this time."


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Okay, I'm evil. I admit it. The story is going to take a rather disturbingly violent and hentai twist. I hate to do this to him but it's a big part of why Sessh is the way he is and it's going to come back on him in Youkai. Sorry Sho-kun!**

* * *

Inutaisho was a bit tired, but he had to admit it was a damn satisfying feeling. Everything had fallen into place, he was also feeling damn appreciative of his staff at the moment. They worked themselves into a frenzy on his orders, but now he could relax and enjoy the rest of his evening. No, he wouldn't sleep, he was far too worked up for sleep. His mind was buzzing with all the little details that were involved in shifting such a large force into action. Even if he'd been able to quiet his mind or soothe his body into some kind of slumber, the youki that had awoken earlier wouldn't let him rest. It called him to action, flickering inside him. A casual observer wouldn't notice much more than a minute bit of extra tension in the demon lord's posture, but Inutaisho felt on fire from it, he could sense the youki crackling just beyond his fingertips.

So, instead of calling for one of his weary servants to bring him a late supper, the lord of the West found himself trotting down the long stair to the kitchen. It was rare enough that he stalked the corridors of the massive fortress, much less invaded the household's inner warrens. The kitchens were a great circular cavern, usually bustling with cooks and stewards, the many members of his staff that kept the fortress fed and content. This late at night the kitchens would be nearly deserted, but there was always something hot for those who didn't keep regular meals.

Inutaisho followed his nose to the far end of the kitchen, smelling a rich stew simmering somewhere. He was surprised to see his head chef sitting near the hearth, her feet propped up on a crate that used to hold fresh vegetables. "Masae," he said softly, not wanting to startle the woman. She jumped anyway, Masae was a thin, nervous creature, a slip of a youkai that looked likely to be knocked down by a stiff wind. Inu grinned, that was what anyone who had never seen her in action would think. She ruled the kitchen much as he ruled his territories and it would take more courage than most battalion commanders possessed to cross her in her element.

"My lord Daimyo," she greeted him, trying to stand up to give him a proper bow. He let his hand drop to her shoulder to keep her from rising. Inutaisho felt more than saw her consternation when he took a bowl and helped himself to the simmering stew, hiding a smile. In Masae's eyes, the lord of the territory having to wait on himself in HER kitchen was a grave matter indeed. He settled on the wide ledge next to the hearth and sipped the tasty stew, enjoying Masae's disapproval that he wouldn't allow her to serve him a proper meal.

"You really should have more than that if that stew is all you've had for dinner, my lord," she said, her voice full of matronly authority.

"I don't need a mother, Masae," he murmured. She was undoubtedly correct and her concern warmed his heart. Masae made a disapproving snort and got out of her chair to fill a cup with some light wine. "Incorrigible," she said under her breath.

His eyes twinkled merrily at her. "As always."

Masae started to bustle around the hearth, wiping nonexistent dust from the lintel. "I suppose I don't have to ask why you're down here at such a late hour, my lord. Every time the army is preparing to set out, I find you in my kitchen the night before."

He had finished the stew and stood up, draining the cup she'd handed him. "Am I truly so predictable, Masae? Is that why you were waiting up? To see if I'd creep in here like one of the pups looking for a midnight snack?"

A grin pulled at the woman's mouth. "Not predictable, my lord Daimyo. I don't know anyone that would describe you as such. Although, there is a certain comfort in keeping to an established routine."

The Daimyo smiled at her assessment and nodded genially as he left the kitchen to its master.

Her comments had left him feeling thoughtful as he slowly climbed the stair back to his study. Predictable or not, he supposed he had known that Masae would be watching for him. He wondered if anyone else had noticed such a habit on him. Not that it mattered, he felt reasonably safe from assassination attempts from the kitchen. Having a Tai-Youkai constitution managed to foil most poisons, not to mention he'd always smell their presence.

As he rounded the corner to the long corridor that led back to his rooms, Inutaisho suddenly became aware of a waiting presence, someone hiding in the deep shadows. His face never lost its relaxed expression when he turned and threw out a long arm to capture the unfortunate observer. The young woman gasped when his claws touched her flesh. "Explain yourself," he ordered. "This corridor is off limits." 

"I'm...I'm sorry, my lord," she whispered fearfully.

"Chinatsu?" he asked. He was twice as surprised to see that his captive was none other than Himishima's young outcast daughter. Surely she had better sense than to prowl the fortress in the dead of night. "Don't tell me you're lost," he said, letting her go with a tinge of annoyance.

"I apologize, my lord Daimyo," she murmured, looking down at her feet and flushing. "I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. I've been wandering for almost an hour."

"And you weren't born with the basic common sense to ask someone for directions?" he asked sarcastically. She was twice the fool he'd thought her. Chinatsu looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I was afraid to ask the guard for help, my lord. I don't want Tashiki-san to find out that I left my rooms."

"I'll send for someone to guide you," he said stiffly. Like he really needed such an annoyance on this night. "How you settle with Tashiki is no concern of mine."

"Oh, please," she cried softly, catching his arm before he could turn away. "If Tashiki-san complains of me, my father will be angry. My lord, can't you just let me go by myself?"

Irritated, he grabbed her wrist to pull her hand away. "Of all the stupid, fluff-brained, useless..." he trailed off, found himself staring into her soft, pleading eyes. The scent took him completely unawares and Inutaisho was suddenly helpless to control himself. The youki that had been simmering under his skin for hours flared to full force and all rational thought was lost to him. He snatched the girl by her arms and slammed her into the wall, pinning her with his body while he covered her mouth with a brutal, ravaging kiss. Chinatsu responded avidly, grinding her hips against him while she raked her claws down his back.

His hands had a mind of their own and Chinatsu cried out when his claws dug into her thighs, forcing them apart as he lifted her off her feet. She snarled into his mouth, biting his lip, fanning the angry flame of lust to a fevered pitch. He let her lips free long enough to sink his fangs into her soft breast, his claws having torn her clothing away from her body. Panting, her blood on his tongue, his fingers sought between her legs and worked themselves inside. Growling, he thrust his hand against her, making her ready for him while Chinatsu moaned low and eager into his throat. Her legs clamped tightly around his waist and her arms twisted around his neck, supporting herself while she made her body available to his.

Just what in the HELL do you think you're doing? The voice echoed in the back of his mind, coming from some deep corner of his psyche that wasn't overwhelmed by an animalistic need to rut. Inutaisho hesitated, his eyes glazed by primitive instinct, the undeniable flood of hormonal urgency was devouring him. He wanted to rut her now, he wanted to fuck the little bitch right through the stone wall. Nothing else was important.

And here I thought we were in control of our youki, the voice snarled sarcastically. Think about it, you stupid rutting demon. Are you so helpless against a female's heat stench that you'll surrender your will to her? Make yourself her puppet?

"Fuck no", he answered, coming back into himself with a cold flash of reality. Chinatsu writhed urgently against his body. "Now, my lord," she whispered heavily. "Take me now!"

No female's heat came on that suddenly, he realized. Not that sudden and not that strong. He tested the air and felt his fury start to overtake him, driving out the lustful need that had consumed his mind only moments before. False heat inducers, he decided. You rotten bitch.

Inutaisho wrenched himself free of the girl, flinging her down on the floor in a cold, wrathful anger. "Miserable wench," he ground out, using every last ounce of control he'd ever possessed to not tear her apart. False heat could be induced in a female, there were herbs, compounds that could fool the body into making those pheromones. The scent of it had turned in his nostrils and sickened him. She stared up at him, her face white and shocked. "My lord?"

Deliberately and in full control of himself by now, he leaned over to seize her hair and drag her to her feet. "Run," he hissed. "Get out of my sight before I decide to make you pay for that insult." 

"I don't understand," she whimpered. His eyes were glowing fiercely and Chinatsu suddenly knew what it meant to be afraid of the Daimyo. He'd caught her, resisted the scent she'd induced to trap him. Her body froze, fearful with dread. He struck her hard across her face, once, twice, and let go of her hair so she could stagger away from him. "GO!" he thundered after her, making her turn and flee from him. Her feet couldn't move fast enough to get her out of his reach, Chinatsu stumbled against the wall, looked back at him, and ran for her very life.

His body still trembling with reaction, Inutaisho leaned his forehead against the cold stone of the wall. It took massive effort to bring himself under control and he felt dizzy as his blood recirculated through his body. Miserable, fucking bitch.

He didn't think she could possibly comprehend how close she'd come to getting herself killed by his hands. Stupid wench, he'd bet she'd used this trick before, thinking it would work on any male. Not hardly, Chinatsu was young, she didn't have the experience to understand the effort it took a demon like him to constantly control his instincts. Her drug-induced scent had driven that control away, let loose the darkness that lived within. She couldn't have known that. He would have laid her, oh yes, most definitely he would have fucked her unconscious if he could. And when that wasn't enough to satisfy the darkness, slake the bloodlust that was as much a part of him as his own flesh, he would have savaged the girl. He would have torn her apart with his bare claws and left her bloody remains on the floor of this corridor.

Maybe she even deserved it, he thought, wearily forcing himself to go back to his rooms. Dark, hateful memories swam in his mind, his mouth twisted in disgust. He'd seen such atrocities first hand, seen the way his father liked to play with females. Inutaisho had spent his entire life fighting against that bastard, physically, mentally, and now even in his own demon blood. No, Chinatsu was a foolish, incompetent child. Maybe she had tried to seduce him on her father's orders, maybe she just thought it was a way to increase her own status. He could tell she was not the innocent she'd pretended to be. What had possessed her to try something that dangerous? Maybe she just wanted to screw him. He didn't know and frankly, he didn't fucking care.

* * *

She was scared half to death, the other half of her was livid. Chinatsu railed against herself as she made her legs carry her as far from the Daimyo as possible. Where did I go wrong, she thought furiously. She found herself caught, her plan had failed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she chanted to herself.

Now she was in too deep to climb out. Would he send her away from the fortress, her plan only half fulfilled? Damn it, she thought, her hands still trembling. I should have known it wouldn't work, but those herbs never failed me before.

Her father was going to kill her when he found out what she'd done. He'd warned her, warned her hard, don't play around with Inutaisho. Even if you're lucky enough to pass yourself off as a dizzy, innocent girl, that white-haired son of a bitch can smell traps from miles away. She'd agreed with Himishima, dropping her eyes and looking away. Seducing the Daimyo was not part of the plan, not what her father wanted for her. Chinatsu leaned against the wall and shuddered. Her hand reached under her clothes to feel where his fangs had pierced her skin. A thrill of lust made her weak and she forced herself to focus. She just wanted him bad enough to be reckless about it, used the drugs that were supposed to be for an emergency and put herself under his nose.

"Don't you know how to think?" she demanded out loud. Damn, this false heat was going to drive her to distraction. Without relief she'd spend the next few days whimpering to herself, trying to ride out the hormonal surges that make a fire rage between her legs. She'd have to have some male and soon. Her lip curled with contempt, realizing that her best bet was to find the nearest member of the household guard and spread her legs like a cheap tavern slut. It made her want to retch, but now she was stuck, nowhere to turn, the object of her lust having rejected her most soundly.

Reject me, will you? Chinatsu's face twisted in grim amusement, a better idea forming in her mind. She'd have a male tonight and it would work out better than she'd imagined. It even fit in with her father's plan, although he'd left it up to her how far to take the details. The girl straightened her clothes, smoothed back her hair and without much effort, started to work up a good batch of feminine tears. He was going to be hers all right. Sesshomaru wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

"All right, all right," Sesshomaru yelled, groggy with an interrupted sleep. The pounding at his door had startled him awake and now he sat up in bed, trying to pull his thoughts together. "This had better be important," he muttered, throwing a robe over his shoulders. It wasn't necessary to lock his door at night, the Daimyo's fortress was safe and his rooms were located in the most secure wing. However, when you never knew when a hanyou might sneak up on you, it was best to take precautions. Over the years, Naota had engineered a series of very nasty, humiliating pranks on his sleeping cousin. Sessh decided he either had to lock his door at night or face the fact that he might just have to kill the brat and make it look like an accident.

He threw back the bolt with a yank and swung the door open. "What the hell..." he started. Something warm and soft flung itself at him and the young demon staggered back. "I had to see you," Chinatsu sobbed.

"Wha...Chi-chan, what's the matter?" He was about as surprised as he'd ever been and also eager to hold her soft form in his arms. He'd looked for her after supper, not finding her and scratching his head in confusion. He'd thought she'd seek him out, since they were going to be separated for a few weeks. Sesshomaru wanted to tell her he'd miss her.

"I had a nightmare," she said, crying into his bare chest. "I dreamed you got killed in battle, Sho-kun. I couldn't stand it, I had to see you."

"I'm not gonna get killed," he murmured. How do you like that, he thought in befuddled confusion. "Chi, pull yourself together, it's okay. It was just a dream."

"I don't care," she sniffed. He took a hold of her chin to look her in the eye. "Don't you think you're overreacting," he asked softly.

She thrust against him suddenly, bearing him backwards with her body. Sessh tripped over his own feet and landed hard on his back. "Chinatsu!"

Her hands were tearing at his clothes, the robe and the light sleeping trousers he wore were being shredded by her claws. Chinatsu pinned him to the floor, her legs straddling him and her hands bearing down on his shoulders. "I want you, Sesshomaru."

His face went even paler. "You want me?" This wasn't happening, this wasn't what he'd been thinking about for the past few weeks. He'd seen himself courting her, stealing kisses from her when they met. Slowly, she'd begin to open up to his advances, shyly at first, then with more confidence as their trust of each other grew. Sessh lay still as her mouth pressed against his, her tongue urgent and fierce. His lips opened under the pressure of hers and he started violently when she put her hands where he'd been dreaming. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

In the darkness of his room, he couldn't see her smile. Something was happening inside his body, her smell was so different, so demanding. Sessh found himself breathing hard and shaking. She took his hands and folded them over her bare breasts. "You wouldn't reject me, would you, Sesshomaru?"

Reject her, he couldn't even think straight. "Uh," he said stupidly, wondering why his blood was pounding in his head like that. Roughly, she tore away the clothing that was keeping them apart and forced her body down on his. "I want you, you want me, nothing else matters," she said, hissing as her body finally received what it had been craving. She drove herself furiously against him, Sesshomaru gasping for air and holding tightly to her hips. Chinatsu dug her fingers into his chest, leaving long crimson welts on his pale skin. Her eyes were closed and she forgot about the young man under her, focusing her mind on what she'd felt earlier with his father. I want you, but I can't have you, she told Inutaisho, anger working in her body. So I'll take your son, he'll do whatever I tell him and we'll see who wins this game. The thought made her peak hard and Sesshomaru cried out suddenly before she devoured his mouth is a long, breathless kiss.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Just in case anyone is still going 'eww' over the last chappy....In my warped and twisted reality, most of the inuyoukai are related by blood. This is a complex social structure that places a high degree of importance on bonds of blood and kinship. I agree the whole 'kissin cousins' business is a little rank in our time, but it was a very common practice for the time period this story is set in. Inuyoukai are a rather closed society, much like Japan itself was back in feudal times. Everyone is related in some way, especially those who consider themselves to be of pure blood. Chinatsu is Sesshomaru's second cousin, his mother Seshiko was the niece of Chinatsu's mother. For that matter, Ari and Izitaki are actually cousins down the line from Inutaisho, related through his father's side. I'll get more into that in the next Daimyo story. (Yes, there will be a third!) Hope that clears a few things up. Not just trying to make folks queasy, sorry VespaWoman, just keeping it in perspective of the era and the relationship and Chinatsu's actions are a central part of the plot. Thanks for reading, I love all your reviews...now on with the drama!**

* * *

Jano whistled happily to himself as he crossed the courtyard. He was heading for the stables, to his delight he'd drawn grooming for his afternoon duties. He liked animals in general, horses, demi-dragons, even the big slow brutes that pulled supply wains. Besides, it gave him a chance to get outside, brushing silky coats in the late afternoon sunlight. It had been far too damn boring around the fortress with the Daimyo gone off to battle. For the most part, Jano was enjoying the respite from the frantic pace of a few weeks ago. The entire household had geared up for the purpose of sending the army out, now everyone was content to kick back and relax. He missed his father, of course, and his uncle was also out with the Daimyo, but Jano found ways to occupy his time and never considered the possibility that someday either of them wouldn't return.

He entered the main stable and nodded to the staff who gave him a friendly wave in return. His first assignment today was Misi, a slightly older demi-dragon, one-headed of course, and known for her docile temperament. She was one of the older breeding dragons and long since past her egg-laying prime. She gave the young demon a mild look when he took her from her stall, taking her to stand in the warm sun so he could use a stiff-bristled brush to polish her scaly hide. Misi's eyes closed in draconic bliss while her caretaker rubbed all the itchy spots into oblivion. Jano continued whistling tunelessly to himself as he worked, enjoying the clean scent of the well kept yard and the faint, spicy aroma of warm animals.

Once he'd finished polishing Misi, he led her back to her stall and contemplated his next mission. One of the horses or one of the other demi-dragons? There wasn't exactly a lot of choice since so many had gone off to march with the army. He planted his hands on his hips while he considered asking Juriko if there were any additional duties that needed done. He had just decided to start sweeping out Misi's stall and laying down some fresh bedding when a small voice peeped to him from the rafters high above him. "Hi Jano-kun."

"Naota?" He craned his head up to look for the hanyou. "What the hell are you doing up there?"

The boy's dark and tousled head appeared and Jano watched at the young man swung himself to the ground. He had straw in his hair and a welt on the side of his face. Jano folded his arms and smirked. "Ran away again, huh?"

"Nah, Tsing Pao threw me out of the practice hall. I just wanted someplace to be alone for a bit. Stable seemed as good a place for a nap as anywhere."

Jano picked up the broom to start absently swishing straw around on the floor. "Did he give you that mark on your face?"

Naota grinned. "Nope. I did this to myself, tripped in the middle of a kick and landed face first. It didn't hurt so much but Tsing Pao started cursing me out about my clumsiness. Then he told me to get out of his sight because he wanted to crawl into a sake jar and meditate on what he had done to deserve a pupil like me." The young hanyou scratched at his unruly hair and flashed a bright smile. "I think he's starting to like me, Jano!"

His cousin snorted darkly. "I bet. You tend to grow on people, Ta-kun. Kinda like a fungus."

The hanyou shook with laughter, his eyes watering. "Good one, I'll have to remember that for when Sho-kun comes back. Hey, do you have to be here right now?"

Jano glanced around. "Not really, there's not much for me to do. Juriko-san will let me go if I ask him."

"So ask him, I want someone to practice with me." Jano blinked at him. "Are you serious?"

Naota grinned. "Of course I'm serious. I need to practice if I'm ever going to learn this martial arts stuff. And I seriously need to spar with someone if I'm going to whup Sho-kun's tail someday."

Laughing, he slapped the hanyou on the shoulder. "Never gonna happen, my friend. Sessh would peel himself raw with a rusty sword before he'd let himself lose to you. I'm looking forward to seeing you try all the same."

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho glared around him, wondering where the damn kid had run off to this time. He told him, more than once, he was expected to stay alert and stay by his side. The battle had been going well, actually the army was just mopping up at this point, executing the wounded invaders. It was a good way for his troops to celebrate their victory and burn off any remaining bloodlust. Oh, he understood the concept of mercy, quite well in fact. He just didn't extend it to a slavering horde of lower demons that had tried to invade his land. They had secured the territory, taken few losses, and for the most part he was satisfied with the conduct and the performance of those under his command. With one, single, notable, white-haired exception. "SESSHOMARU!"

Panting, his son rushed up to him, sweat and dirt on the young demon's face. "My lord Daimyo?"

Inutaisho scowled at him. "Where the hell have you been, I've been bellowing your name for a quarter hour!" Sessh flushed. "You sent me down to give that message to Ari, I just got back."

His father's face darkened. "It took you that long to find him? You've got to be kidding. Ever since we left the fortress you've been acting like you've got your head up your ass. The first time I take you into battle with me and this is how you act. I wanted you on your toes, not wandering around like a little lost puppy who doesn't know his way home!"

Sesshomaru scowled. "Sorry."

"Sorry isn't fucking good enough," Inutaisho exploded. He grabbed his son roughly by the shoulder and spun him around with a shove. "Get your ass back to camp, sit your worthless butt on the ground and you'd better be exactly where I want you when I get there or I'm going to have you trussed and dragged back home like a fucking battle trophy. You got that?"

"Yes, my lord Daimyo." Sessh didn't trust himself to say another word and stormed back to where his father had set up his command camp. The worst part of it was that the Daimyo wasn't exactly wrong. He'd been in a daze for the better part of the last two weeks and he knew he'd let Inutaisho down with his lack of attention. Sessh kicked a rock out of his way and flinched when someone shouted. He hurried on before whoever had received his unintended missile could figure out the cause.

He just couldn't stop thinking about it, about her. About Chinatsu. Every time he let his attention wander he saw her face and felt the blood rush in his body. Was this what it was like to be in love? He wondered about it, wondering about what she'd say when he told her how he felt. He was just hoping she was missing him the way he was missing her. Sessh knew he'd let his father down by acting like a dazed fool instead of paying attention to the battle and jumping every time the Daimyo called for him. But damn it, he wasn't doing any of the fighting, he wasn't even allowed to engage in combat. A stupid fool could carry messages back and forth, relay instructions to the battalion commanders. There was at least a dozen men within spitting range who wanted the chance to do just that, anything to bring them to his father's notice. He didn't need it to be Sesshomaru who did the running.

Pissed, he went to his designated spot and flopped angrily onto the ground. Son of bitch just likes to yell, he thought sullenly. Likes to order me around like I'm one of the servants or camp followers. It was really beneath him, as the Daimyo's son and heir to have to do the running. Sessh reached down to work a rock out of his armor, digging under the stiff leather and steel to pry out the sharp edged pebble.

"Gods above, what the hell did you do this time?" He looked up to see Izitaki staring down at him, a look of disgust on his face as he regarded the young lord. Sessh didn't flinch away from the glare, returning it with one of his own. "Near as I can tell, I didn't run fast enough when he told me to."

"Fucking idiot," Izitaki said under his breath. "Are you trying to piss him off? I thought even you had sense enough not to cross him when he's in the middle of a battle."

"I didn't cross him," Sesshomaru replied hotly. Izitaki gave the irritable young youkai a sour look and squatted down on his heels to be at eye level with Sesshomaru. "Damn it, Sessh, your mind's been a million leagues away ever since we left. What's eating at you? As distracted as you've been, I'd swear it was Naota wearing your clothes and pretending to be you."

"I'm not distracted," he said sullenly, looking away from Izitaki's prying gaze. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

The bodyguard tilted his head to the side. "Hai, not a lot going on in that mind from the way you've been acting. What's the problem? Don't have a taste for battle?"

"It's not that. It's just..." Sessh flushed and couldn't finish. He really didn't think it was appropriate to tell Izitaki what had happened and he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that his father would find out. He knew Izitaki wouldn't keep information like that from the Daimyo and Sessh wouldn't ask his father's bodyguard to lie to him and say he wouldn't tell.

The older demon looked him over, noting the flush and the strong sudden shift of hormones in the air. A faint grin appeared on Izitaki's face. "It's not about a girl, is it?"

The boy's face pinked again and he looked away. Izitaki grinned, knowing he'd struck to the heart of the matter. "Okay, kid. Who is she?"

"None of your business," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Not one to kiss and tell?" Izitaki smirked and was rewarded by a deepening flush on the young demon's face. "Keep your secrets then, I won't pry. I will, however, offer you a word or two of advice."

Sessh looked up when Izitaki grasped his shoulder with a hard hand. "Keep your mind focused on what you're doing. There'll be plenty of time to play later, plenty of time to act like a lovestruck pup. When the Daimyo returns, I'd suggest you apologize, sincerely too, for your lack of attention and your attitude."

"My attitude?" the young demon muttered bitterly. Izitaki scowled and went to so far as to slap the back of Sesshomaru's head. Hard. "Yes, you stupid little brat. This isn't about you and your father having another damn fight over something. Like it or not, you're officially attached to this command and if you were under me I'd have you brought up for both neglecting your duty and insubordinate behavior. You're lucky the Daimyo hasn't ordered you thrashed within an inch of your life. Believe me, his father wouldn't have hesitated."

It looked like his words weren't sinking in. The young lord just scowled again, looked at his claws. "That's what he wants to do anyway, I can't see why he doesn't just get it over with."

The selfish and self pitying tone of Sesshomaru's voice made him furious and for once his dark eyes lost their usual glint of humor and amusement. Sesshomaru was startled at Izitaki's low, angry growl. The bodyguard moved so fast he was a blur and Sessh found himself yanked upright and nearly dangling from Izitaki's hand by the scruff of his neck. It hurt. "What are you doing?" he managed to gasp out.

"My job," Izitaki hissed. The bodyguard's claws dug deeper into the skin of his neck and Sesshomaru hissed when he smelled his own blood trickling from the wounds. Izitaki dragged him off, making him stumble and fight to keep his feet under him as they took a direct route right through the center of the command camp. Sessh was too proud to allow himself to cry out in pain or beg Izitaki to let him go. He wasn't too proud to wrap both hands around the bodyguard's arm and try to alleviate the pain as he found himself being unceremoniously hauled down a hill.

Izitaki threw the boy on the ground, aware of the stares and shocked whispering around them. "Look around," he commanded. Sessh raised himself up on his knees and stared, feeling a distinct chill. Corpses were neatly arranged around him and he stared up at Izitaki with a dawning fear.

"Yes, my young lord," the bodyguard said, his voice still wrathful. "These are the bodies of your father's men who were slain in battle. As you know, it is our custom to honor our dead on the field they died upon. After that honor has been given, their personal effects will be gathered and their bodies burned before the army marches home. This care for the dead is now your duty, lord Sesshomaru."

"What?" he breathed, his eyes wide and shocked. Izitaki smiled nastily. He leaned over and ripped the cover off the nearest corpse, grabbed the dead man's hair in his claws and held his head up. "See him? This is Nushiro, he fell during the first clash as did most of the other poor bastards here. While you had your head full thinking of some bitch's rosy little ass, this man was throwing his life down to defend your father's territory, YOUR territory!"

Izitaki gently let the head rest against the ground and covered the dead man's face respectfully before turning back to his lord's stunned heir. "The only reason you don't see that many bodies around you now is because your father knows what he's doing when it comes to battle and combat. He knows how to lead and he knows how to keep his men alive so they can fight for him. That's what he's been trying to teach you by making you watch what he does if you'd just pay attention. This isn't a fucking game to him, Sessh, nor is it to me. Some of these dead men are my friends. The least you can do is honor their sacrifice by not behaving like a spoiled and selfish child when you are supposed to be learning to be a Tai-Youkai lord."

Disgusted, Izitaki stalked away having said what he'd set out to say. Sesshomaru stared after him, too stunned and horrified with himself to answer Izitaki's anger. Grimly, he picked himself up and went about the sad business of seeing to his dead.

* * *

Jano was breathing hard, sweat slipping down his neck and plastering his hair to his face. "Damn Naota! When did you get so fast? I can't hardly lay a claw on you!"

Ta-kun's face was radiant with exertion and pride. "I don't know, I think maybe that old geezer might know what he's talking about." He'd successfully beaten his taller, stronger cousin two falls out of five and felt justifiably proud of his accomplishment. He knew that Jano wouldn't use his claws to fight, but he was gratified when he realized the young demon wasn't pulling punches either. He'd hit Naota as hard as he would have hit Sho-kun or anyone else while sparring and the blows had winded the hanyou at first, but they didn't knock him off his feet or send him flying into the walls. Naota grinned to himself, he was faster, that much was obvious, but his body was getting tougher too and there wasn't a trace of boyish clumsiness in his movements.

Jano wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve and laughed when Naota took up a stance once again. He shook his head laughingly as the hanyou gestured at him to attack. "No way, Ta-kun, I'm tired. Show me one of those flying kick things again if you still have the energy." Pleased with the attention, Naota did as requested, performing a graceful training kata complete with a flying, elegant kick and finishing with a move all his own, a floating handstand on one palm and dropped into a ready crouch.

A slow clapping sound startled them both. Jano and Naota turned to see Tsing Pao watching from the doorway. "Well done pupil. It seems you aren't as hopeless as you pretend to be."

"Sensei," Naota breathed and immediately bowed. Jano was tempted to do the same, the old man's regal bearing was impressive, but managed to keep himself from bowing to a human and simply slid his hands behind his back to stand at attention. Tsing Pao was actually smiling and Naota was quite surprised at the change it made in the human. "For first time I can believe you've been paying attention to my teaching. It pleases me that I will be able to tell your uncle of some improvement."

"Thank you, sensei," Naota said quietly. Jano was frankly amazed at the transformation in the hanyou. Quietly respectful? Graceful and deft? Who the hell was this guy that he'd managed to take the most hopeless case of the fortress and turn him into something resembling a young warrior? Nibbling at this bottom lip, Jano threw youkai propriety to the wind and bowed as deeply as Naota had. Considering his accomplishments, the human was worthy of more than just respect.

Tsing Pao's eyes twinkled merrily at the display of youkai politeness. "I take it you also approve of your cousin's skills, young demon."

"Yes, Tsing Pao-sensei, I am very impressed." Jano hesitated, he wasn't sure how his request would be received. "Would you also be willing to teach me? I'd like to learn those kicks."

The old man leaned on his bamboo rod and regarded the youkai youth seriously. "A demon wishes to learn from a human? How very strange. Why would a youkai want to study human fighting skills?"

Jano smiled and glanced at Naota before answering. "I am interested in learning all I can. As the Daimyo himself respects your expertise enough to bring you here for Naota's training, I am no one to argue with his judgment."

Tsing Pao laughed. "Well said, youngling. I will teach you also. If for no other reason than having a partner to practice with seems to inspire my pupil." Naota looked extremely pleased and immediately bowed again. "Thank you sensei!"

Very happy with this turn of events, Naota and Jano decided to take a quick walk to the kitchen for something sweet. It was, after all, a good day to celebrate. "You just want to learn because I threw you on the floor," Naota taunted, unable to restrain himself.

"No, I just want to make sure you get the chance to drop Sho-kun," Jano answered, grinning wickedly. "I figure if I'm there you'll practice harder and maybe even get to touch him when he wipes the floor with you."

"You're all heart," Naota smirked. The boy's eyes flicked to the end of the corridor and his expression darkened noticeably. They both stopped and watched as Chinatsu crossed the courtyard. The girl was alone, reading a scroll that was opened in her hands and didn't notice that she was being observed when she turned into a passage. Jano frowned slightly at the funny look on his cousin's face. "What's your problem?"

Naota's eyes narrowed and Jano had never seen the hanyou look so serious or so menacing. "I can't stand her."

"Chi?" Jano asked. "Since when don't you like her?" Naota blinked and came back to himself with the same goofy, slightly ridiculous smile on his lips. "It's nothing. She's just not a nice person. Just because Sessh likes her doesn't mean I do."

Jano scratched his head. "Out with it, what happened?"

Naota shook his head. "Nothing. It's just a feeling I get when I look at her. Everyone was saying how nice she is and I thought that she'd be good for Sho-kun. But Namichi is right, the nice is just an act. I don't like people who pretend to be something they aren't."

"Everyone pretends a little bit," Jano said, reflecting on the idea. "Did she do something to you?"

His cousin nodded. "Yeah, she hit me." Jano stared at him. "What? When the hell did that happen and why didn't you tell me before?"

The hanyou shrugged. "Wasn't important. I saw her the morning the army left and she looked kind of sad about something. So I walked up and said "Hello Chi-chan," and she turned right around and hit me so hard I saw double. Then she called me a dirty half-blood filth and said if I ever 'presumed' to speak to her again she'd have me strung up and skinned." The boy blinked and his smile faded slightly. "I believed her too, Jano-kun."

Jano was scowling, his fingers drumming angrily on his elbows. It figured that Chi would turn out to be one of the many youkai who hated hanyou. He knew the Daimyo discouraged such opinion but otherwise couldn't do much about it. Still, even Chinatsu didn't have the right to treat the Daimyo's own nephew like that. Even Sessh would have agreed with that. "So, she really is a nasty bitch," he muttered under his breath. "I wonder what else she's been lying about." Jano didn't like the idea of the cold hearted little fluff to be playing with Sho-kun's affections. From what he could tell, his cousin genuinely liked the girl. "Hey Ta-kun, remember when I told you to stop spying on Sessh when he was with her? Consider the request cancelled. If she's up to something, no matter how silly, we're gonna find out. And I'll tell Namichi the same thing too. Nobody is going to mess with our Sessh and get away with it."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Tsing Pao looked around the room and took in the gratifying sight of young, flushed faces eagerly awaiting his next instruction. He wasn't quite sure how he'd found himself to be the center of such attention, but found he was unable to deny his earnest pupils or their adoration. It had been a long time since the old man had such a worthy group to learn his skills. He nodded approvingly to his star pupil and gestured for the hanyou to come forward. "Show them again, Naota."

The boy pushed his hair out of his eyes and grinned self consciously as he demonstrated a complex series of kicks and punches. Demon eyes watched his every movement, including those of Jano and Namichi, and Naota couldn't resist showing off just a little. When he completed the kata, moving with an easy, deadly grace, he spun around, leaped into the air and focused all his energy right into the palms of his hands and blew the practice dummy to splinters with a sharp, precise blast of ki.

Astonished murmuring filled the practice hall and Naota flushed happily when he heard Jano's delighted whistle. He turned and bowed politely to Tsing Pao, who only shook his head at the display. "A bit excessive, student," he said quietly as Naota returned to his seat on the floor. Namichi elbowed Ta-kun in the side and whispered in his ear. "Bloody marvelous. I wish Sho-kun was here to see that!"

"He'll see it soon enough," Jano hissed back, a wide grin on his face. Naota didn't answer, just ducked his head as if he was embarrassed, his hair falling into his eyes again. He reached behind his head and undid the loose braid that kept it back and started to twist it tight again. "You really think he'll be impressed?" he asked, hoping for confirmation from his cousins.

"Astounded is more like it," Jano replied. Astounded was the way he felt about Naota's transformation. Who knew that the runt would master skills like this so quickly? Once he'd managed to shed the desperate clumsiness and quit hiding from his master, Naota's training had proceeded at a lightning pace. Tsing Pao openly declared in front of witnesses that he'd never had a student like the hanyou in all his many years. Right now, Naota was working hard to master his ki, use the energy within him to his advantage. He didn't seem to have youki, demon energy, at all.

Just as Tsing Pao was about to resume his lecture, his attention was drawn by the sound of the practice hall's door sliding open. A young guard stood there and looked apologetic at the interruption. "Forgive me, sensei, but the army has just been reported to be entering the valley."

Excited young demons all rose to their feet and bowed as one, with the news of the army's return they knew that everyone was expected to turn out to greet the victorious forces. And there was an amazing amount of work that needed done and all able hands could expect to be put to use. Naota hung back as the rest of the class rushed from the room, anxious to get to their assigned duties. He'd never been expected to help before and wistfully wondered if there was anything he could do. His newfound prowess at combat skills had made him feel more accepted by the youkai he lived with and Naota wanted more than anything to continue to be part of that community.

Jano noticed his look and grinned. "What are you standing around for, Ta-kun?" he asked, his dark eyes full of humor. "You come with me and Namichi, we've already pulled duty for unloading supplies."

Naota's smile broke over his face like a sunrise. "I'll meet you in the courtyard," he promised. Tsing Pao still expected him to put the practice hall to rights and thanks to his own exuberance, there was a mess...again. Jano nodded sharply and ran out of the room. Namichi had a twinkle in her eyes and ruffled his hair, as if anything she did could make it look messier. He ducked away from her hand, grinning foolishly and started cleaning as she bolted after Jano.

Moments later, he was running down the corridor at his usual breakneck speed and thinking happily of welcoming Sho-kun and the Daimyo home. He found that he actually missed his cousin, bad temper and questionable choice in females aside, and wanted to see if he'd come through his first battle unscathed. He knew his uncle wouldn't let Sesshomaru be injured, but still it was always a possibility.

He slowed as he reached the passage that would take him to the courtyard where everyone was waiting and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice raised in anger. The woman's voice was harsher than he'd ever heard it and the fury in her tone made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up. Moving with an unheard of before stealth, he concealed himself in the passage, crouching low to the floor and listening intently.

"Now is the time, you fool! You need to leave immediately, no one will notice you in the confusion."

Chinatsu's companion was an older male demon that Naota didn't know. The man's voice was a deep rumble and disapproving. "It's too much risk, mistress. If the staff notices my absence we could both be revealed. I won't go."

A cold hiss from the girl. "My father pays you well, don't think I don't know how much compensation you've received for your services. This can't wait until the next available messenger. I need you to leave now and carry my orders to my father's men."

The sound of heavy feet shuffling made Naota slink back into the shadows further. "I can't spend your father's currency if I'm executed for being a traitor, mistress. Security has been so tight over the past few weeks, we've barely had a chance to meet. If anyone saw us together..."

"No one has suspected you so far," Chinatsu purred. The sound made Naota cringe, how had he ever thought her voice to be musical before? What in the hell had Sho-kun got himself into by developing some kind of attachment to her? He strained to hear the reply, hoping the unidentified youkai would stand up to the malicious bitch and ruin whatever plan she was trying to hatch.

"Mistress, this plan of yours is foolhardy," the man said weakly and Naota knew he was beginning to cave. "Your father urged you to have more caution, you know how much he fears the Daimyo's wrath."

Naota jumped when he heard the sound of a small hand slapping the man's cheek with unusual viciousness. He winced in sympathy, Chinatsu had one hell of a backhand for a sweet looking female. "My father told you to follow my orders," she said in a cold, hard voice. "I say the time to move is now, we won't get another chance. I'm almost certain to be sent away and if my men aren't prepared for their part of the plan, this whole exercise has been for nothing."

Sent away? Naota's brow furrowed in confusion. What could she mean by that? Chinatsu's companion seemed likewise baffled. "Why would they send you away now, are you saying we might have a traitor?"

"I wish it was that simple," Chinatsu answered, her voice bitter. "We haven't been betrayed, but the Daimyo suspects me now. That's why we have to move immediately, I'm certain to be watched. I have no way of knowing how much more time I'll have to move freely. You'll go, won't you?"

A grunt of agreement. "Since you put it that way, I have no choice. I also have no desire to be near you should your plan fail. I can slip out in a few hours. It will take more time than that for my absence to be noticed in all this confusion."

Damn, Naota thought. I have to find out who that is! Their footsteps started to fade away and he sat quietly for a moment, wondering if he should follow to find out who Chinatsu's accomplice was or just run straight to the head of the guard and start talking. One way or another, he had to make sure she wasn't successful. Yes, he had to go to the guard immediately, they'd be sure to root out who she was working with.

A harsh yank on the back of his braid nearly snapped his neck and Naota went sprawling painfully. He was hauled to his feet and a pair of iron arms clamped around his chest so tightly that he could barely breathe when he was spun around to meet Chinatsu's angry face. "Spying on me, half breed filth?"

He started squirming and fighting then, trying to free himself from the man who held his arms pinned. Chinatsu looked amused as she watched his futile struggles, finally chuckling to herself in a low voice. "What a pest you are, I can completely understand why Sesshomaru detests you so much. That's all right, neither of you will have much reason to fight much longer. How much did you overhear?"

"You won't get away with it," he gasped out. Damn, he couldn't breathe, his ribs were being slowly crushed. She smirked and started to draw a small bag from a cord that was around her neck. "Such a pathetic specimen, I just don't understand why the Daimyo favors you so much." Her sharp claw traced his cheekbone, digging in and drawing a thin red line of pain down his face. "If I had my way," she said sweetly, "half blood mistakes like you would be drowned at birth."

"Go to hell," he muttered, ceasing to fight and settling on giving her an angry glare. "When the Daimyo catches you, you'll be wishing you were drowned yourself."

She only smiled, that lovely face looking perfectly angelic as she shook a powdery substance into her palm. "This should make you more agreeable," she said softly. "Of course, this compound is usually only used on full blooded youkai and is quite fatal to humans. It will be interesting to see how it affects you." She blew it hard into his face and Naota tried to hold his breath, but the man restraining him was prepared and sunk a heavy fist into his gut, making him gasp and suck in the noxious tasting drug. His lips instantly burned and his mouth was full of sulfur. Naota stared at her, ignoring the tingle that was spreading from his nose to his feet and his limbs felt heavy. He tried to speak but couldn't swim in the dark waters that were overcoming him and fell to the floor with a tiny whimper.

* * *

Namichi craned her neck and tried to look over the shoulders of the people standing nearest her. It was hell being short, she thought grumpily. She started hopping up and down relentlessly, ignoring the disapproving sounds of a pair of old women standing next to her. She just wanted a chance to see the Daimyo or Sho-kun as they filed past with the rest of the regular forces. Jano was already making his way down to the lower yards to start the unloading duties. Nami knew she needed to get down there too, but first she'd stand with the rest of the fortress and cheer. She loved the excitement in the air, the welcoming shouts and hails as the fortress welcomed back their men. And women, she thought, not all of the army's fighters were males. Some of the army's most seasoned veterans were females, regarded very highly as some of the most deadly in the Daimyo's employ.

Nami hoped to be among that number herself one day. Since she'd been a tiny pup she'd dreamed of nothing more than taking up a sword and becoming a soldier like her father. The fact that she couldn't remember what he looked like wasn't troubling to her. It was enough for her to be proud of him, having fought at the Daimyo's side in battle and died honorably. She'd only been a few months old at the time of his death and all her mother had ever told her was that he had been a good strong demon who spoke often of his loyalty to his Daimyo. That was probably the reason her mother had sent her to live at the fortress. Faced with the prospect of raising a rambunctious half dog-demon daughter alone, her kitsune mother had probably been overwhelmed.

Considering the disapproval Naota endured due to his human heritage, Nami found it somewhat strange that no inuyoukai had ever reviled her for being half kitsune. In fact, to her disgust, it was quite the opposite. Instead, she was...cute. Nami shuddered just thinking of the word and feverently hoped that she wouldn't always be so identifiable. At least she didn't have a fluffy tail, she couldn't imagine the horror. Instead she had fluffy reddish hair that wouldn't lie neatly and eyes the color of copper. The girl grinned to herself a little. Half-kitsune or not, her claws were as sharp as Sho-kun's and there wasn't a male her age that she wouldn't wrestle to the ground if he dared to call her cute to her face.

But her kitsune blood also accounted her somewhat petite stature and she sighed in sheer exasperation with her shortness. Even Ta-kun was taller than her now, the hanyou having shot up inches seemingly overnight. A loud rumbling cheer brought her out of her reflections and she darted forward. The Daimyo had arrived.

Nami shoved her way past knees and hips to get a good view. She yelled as loudly as any other when Inutaisho went past, nodding genially to his people. Namichi's heart filled up adoration at the sight, the regal Daimyo riding the powerful war stallion, returning home after a victorious battle. Even Kuchinashi seemed to know he was on display at the moment and behaved accordingly, only reacting when a well wisher pitched a bouquet of flowers under his nose. The demon stallion caught the blooms in his teeth and shredded them with savage glee, much to the amusement of the crowd.

She couldn't see Sho-kun and wondered where he was. By all rights he should have been riding at his father's side, every bit as much on display for his people. Nami bit her lower lip and hoped that it didn't mean her cousin had some kind of accident or injury. She refused to believe it. The girl was tempted to linger and watch the rest of the parade but she knew Jano was waiting for her. It was no small amount of work they'd been assigned and she took her duties every bit as seriously as she took her training.

The girl reluctantly worked her way out of the crowd, heading for the lower passage that would lead her to the stable yards. There the supply animals would be gathering to have their loads taken up and tended. She increased her pace, there was no way she was going to let Jano tease her about being late or skipping work. She saw her cousin waiting, sitting on a low stone ledge with a few others and waved to him. "Did you see Sessh?" Jano called out.

She shook her head. "No, he wasn't riding with the Daimyo."

Jano rolled his eyes. "Guess we know what that means. He let his mouth get him in trouble again."

"I'm sure there's another explanation," Nami stated loyally. She honestly couldn't understand why Sesshomaru couldn't get along easier with his father. She knew the pressures her cousin had to endure, it was a lot to deal with, being the Daimyo's heir, but she swore sometimes that Sesshomaru loved pushing at his father's authority. She herself wouldn't have had the nerve and often shook her head in awe of Sho-kun's bravery, or stupidity, depending on the situation. The 'Kuchinashi incident' as it had come to be known, was a prime example.

She cocked her head at Jano, nibbling her lower lip in a habit she'd had since early childhood. "You don't think he could have gotten hurt, Jano-kun?"

"Our cousin, don't make me laugh," he answered gruffly. The young demon's head came up suddenly then and he sniffed the air. "Gods, what is that stench?"

"It's just me," a soft voice answered. Nami spun around and saw the very young lord they'd been discussing. He'd obviously come up the back way, avoiding the main route through the forest. She started to smile, but the backed away covering her nose. He was absolutely filthy. "What happened to you?"

Sesshomaru grimaced. He'd asked for, and received, permission from his father to slip back into the fortress through the rear gates. All he really wanted was a bath, some food, then another bath and maybe some sleep. And then another bath. His white hair hung in sooty, greasy locks around his face, which was also smeared with ash and mud. His clothing looked like it had been slept in, although Sesshomaru would tell them later that he hadn't been able to sleep much at all because of the stink. Izitaki had left him with corpse duty for the rest of the their time at the encampment. He spent days digging burial mounds, carefully moving stiff bodies after they'd been honored and blessed by priests. Stripping corpses, tagging and cataloging personal belongings, washing the bodies respectfully as was custom. The part he really grew to despise was the funeral pyres. The smell of burning flesh had horrified him and Sesshomaru didn't want to tell anyone how it felt to watch the fires, careful to not let them get out of control and make sure all flesh and bone was reduced to a gray cindery ash that could be carried away on the wind and bring peace to dead men's souls.

He was ashamed of his selfishness and grateful to Izitaki for making him aware of his mistake. He'd never treat the lives of his people cheaply again. One thing was certain though, he absolutely hated his father for doing this to him. He'd heard Izitaki and then Ari approach the Daimyo during the first few days of his new duty, saying that it was an awful large burden for a youkai his age to deal with and suggest that he be relieved of some of the responsibility. Having learned his lesson and taken it to heart, Sesshomaru agreed. His father had not and decreed that his son needed the reminder and hard work could only improve on the boy's questionable character. Privately, Sesshomaru decided that Inutaisho just wanted to make him suffer a bit. The only thing he had to be grateful to the Daimyo for was the fact that they'd really not lost many of their own in the battle.

Jano and Nami stared at him as he bitterly related what the past few weeks of his life had been like. Sessh was at least gratified to see that they were equally horrified by his ordeal. "Did...did you ask him to let you out of it?" Nami asked in a tiny voice.

He glared at her, for the first time making his cousin flinch from him. "Of course not. You think I'd give that bastard the satisfaction of making me beg him to relieve me? Fuck him!"

His cousins drew in shocked breaths at the anger and disrespect in Sesshomaru's voice. He watched them, Nami's face was blushing hard and Jano wouldn't meet his eyes. "What?" he demanded.

"You shouldn't talk about the Daimyo like that," Jano muttered nervously. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, even them? They were against him too. He'd always trusted Namichi and Jano to be on his side, his friends. "I don't care," he said softly, letting his face go cold.

"It's...it's not that we don't feel sorry for you," Namichi blurted out.

"I don't need your pity," Sesshomaru hissed. His eyes were almost glowing with barely contained anger. He felt a bit of satisfaction as Namichi's eyes welled up with tears and she edged away from him, afraid. He turned his gaze on Jano and saw his cousin flush. "Sessh," he said softly.

"Save it," the young demon grunted. "I don't need anything from either of you. I'm going to wash this stink off." He didn't look back as he stormed away. What did it matter to them what he'd been through anyway. They were just children, he decided. How could they understand what he felt about his father? They weren't the ones who were going to have nightmares about dead soldiers. He grit his teeth, neither was he. He'd be damned if he'd let himself have nightmares. Everything suddenly seemed to focus in a cold clarity for him. He shouldn't trust anyone.

Except for one person, he thought, making his way up to his rooms and praying for hot water. Chinatsu loved him, she'd said so and now he realized that he loved her too. She'd be the one who'd listen to him, sympathize with him. He'd only been obsessing about it for weeks now. So he was still a little shocked that she'd burst into his room that night and practically ravished him. He was glad she'd done it, knowing that he'd never have had the guts to make the first move. Chinatsu knew what she was doing, she knew what and who she wanted and he was grateful to have someone like her on his side. And, the thought with a grim smile, his father would hate it.

Minutes later, he was sitting up to his nose in hot, scented water. The fortress usually had an unlimited supply of hot water, having been built over a massive hot spring. The water pumped through the fortress' floors and walls, moving along by a carefully controlled network of ducts and piping. On a morning like this, with so much going on, he could have expected the water supply to be a little thin. However he'd lucked out this once and tried to relax as he hoped the smell was soaking out of him. He'd started to become immune to it while out on the road, but once he'd entered the familiar confines of his rooms, the reek was overwhelming and he'd nearly gagged himself while removing his clothes. They'd definitely have to be destroyed. The young man sat thoughtfully in the deep water, his nose wrinkling as the aroma of his small pile of clothes wafted over to him.

Sesshomaru slid one slender, muscled arm out of the water and pointed his finger at the smelly heap. Concentrating, he focused his energy and passed a touch of greenish, corrosive youki towards the clothing, watching it dissolving. Satisfied, he leaned back, closing his eyes and feeling the tension slide out of his body. His last thought before succumbing to sleep was that he hoped he'd not slip under water and drown himself because he honestly thought he was tired enough to do it.

* * *

Inutaisho grimaced to himself as he made his way to his own rooms. He didn't know it, but his thoughts were identical to his disgruntled son. A bath and rest was what he needed. Unlike Sesshomaru, the Daimyo of the West knew he had far too much left on his schedule to while away the day soaking in a tub. He was willing to let his expert staff deal with details of decamping his army. There were a number of political issues he should probably brief himself on, you never knew what wily court councilor or clan lord might have thought up while he was gone. Most of his work he just needed to skim and approve or disapprove before sending it down the appropriate channel. But oh yes, there was one issue he wanted to see to personally, he'd been chewing on it for the better part of a month now and it actually gave him pleasure to put it into action.

"Ansako," he called as he strode like a storm into his rooms. His retainer and personal assistant appeared on cue, looking as unruffled as ever. "My lord Daimyo," the man said formally, bowing to him. "Welcome home."

Inutaisho grinned with a certain feral glee and started to strip off his armor, letting it fall with a clatter on the embroidered carpets. He ran his hands through his white hair, his lip curling slightly at the amount of road dust and grime still caking it. Being Daimyo had its perks, unlike Sesshomaru he'd had a chance to bathe before they'd set out on the long trek back to the fortress. Still, he looked like hell, Ansako's face was proof enough of that. He could tell the man was just itching to run him off to the bathing room before he dirtied up the elegant study. He wasn't having it today and glared when when his retainer edged toward him, hoping to take off with the rest of his leather armor in addition to the heavier steel.

No, for the most part he thought the dirt and bloodstains would be more appropriate for what he had planned. He wanted to look rough and intimidating, more so than usual. Ansako winced when his lord flopped into a chair and promptly put his muddy boots up on a delicately carved table. Head leaning insolently to the side, daring his servant to complain, he smirked. "Send for Tashiki-san, I want him in here immediately. Tell him to bring that worthless half Azaryu cunt with him too."

Ansako raised an eyebrow at his choice of words, but otherwise didn't comment and simply went to see to his lord's order. Inutaisho sighed lightly and looked up at the ceiling. Time to put the pieces in motion, time to set the stage. He'd thought long and hard about his options, considering the delicate maneuvers and choices available to him. His golden eyes unfocused slightly as he contemplated his next action, seeing variables in the carved stone of the ceiling and an almost instinctive drive to manipulate events around him. His plan was outrageous, twisted and dangerous as hell. It made him smile, one leather clad fist resting behind his head, the other hand drumming an incessant rhythm against his thigh. He knew the bitch was expecting a set to, he bet she'd been nights planning on how to deal with it. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't lower himself to play on Chinatsu's level, she was truly an amateur after all. Himishima, on the other hand, lived for deception, being so involved with his own machinations that he never saw the consequences until it was too late. Inutaisho was counting on it, when Himishima was betrayed at last, he wouldn't have the opportunity to wonder how he'd gone wrong in trying to match his Daimyo's ruthlessness.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Leaving?" Sesshomaru whispered, horrified. "Why are you leaving? Why now?"

Chinatsu turned away, her face saddened. "Because the Daimyo wills it. He demands that I leave here immediately or he'll have me killed. I have to go, Sesshomaru."

He was stunned, he was outraged. Chinatsu sat on the edge of the stone wall, her hands folded primly in her lap and her eyes downcast. "Are you going back to your father?"

She nodded, not looking at him. "Yes. It will only be a matter of time before Barou kills me." He frowned, bit his lip. "There's got to be someplace else, what about the rest of your family?" She shook her head, her dark hair flying around her face. She had to look fetching, she had to sound convincing. "Too afraid of my father and brother. I'm an inconvenience now, Sesshomaru, they won't want me around."

Damn it, there had to be something he could do, some way to reason with his father. "I'll go talk to him," he said harshly and jumped up. Chinatsu caught his arm. "No, don't! It won't do me any good to have him angry at you. Please, Sesshomaru, I want to be with you as long as I can. Just stay with me."

Despairing, he sat back down and leaned over to kiss her. She turned her face to the side, letting his lips land on her cheek instead of her mouth. "No," she whispered. "Someone could see us."

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "I don't care! Let them think whatever they want, it doesn't matter." She smiled slightly. "Are you in love with me?"

Sessh blushed. He'd been working up to that, wondering how he was going to tell her. Now he just looked embarrassed instead of confident, boyish instead of the passionate lover he wanted to be. "Yes."

Chinatsu reached for his hand. "Are you sure?" she asked, a sly smile playing in the corners of her mouth. He blinked at her, aware that he was starting to grin like an idiot. "Of course I'm sure," he said boldly. "I love you, Chinatsu."

The girl turned to him and stroked the flyaway white hair out of his eyes. Her fingers were soft, caressing. He was lost in the depths of her eyes. "And would you do anything for me?" she whispered teasingly. His throat was dry and Sessh licked his lips. "Of course I would."

A throaty purr emanated from the girl, filled with satisfaction. She had him. Oh yes, she had him right where she wanted. "Then help me, Sesshomaru. I don't want to die."

"I already said I'd talk to the Daimyo," he began earnestly, gripping her hands. Chinatsu shook her head. "He'd never listen, someone has poisoned his mind against me, against us."

"Who? Who would do something like that?"

Chinatsu looked away from him, flushing. "It was Naota, I'm afraid. He saw us together, told your father everything. As much as the Daimyo hates my father, I can't really blame him for thinking it's some kind of plot."

Sessh was livid. "That rotten spying brat! I knew he'd do something like this to me!" Oh he was just going to kill Naota for this one, and after he'd sworn to Jano to keep his mouth shut. Sessh knew it was too good to be true. "I'll talk to my father, Chi-chan. Once he hears me out, he'll realize this was a misunderstanding." He jumped up and tugged on her hand. "Come on, you come with me. Once we both talk to him he'll have to believe us."

She yanked her hand out of his and fixed him with an icy glare. "Haven't you been listening?" she asked harshly. "It's too late for that. Your cousin has turned him against us. Who do you think the Daimyo will believe, you or his precious hanyou?"

Sesshomaru sat back down slowly and bowed his head. "So there's nothing we can do," he said dully. He was going to lose her forever and there was nothing he could do about it.

Chinatsu stroked his shoulder. "No, there is something we can do, something I have to do. I won't go back to my brother, Sesshomaru. There are still a few of my father's people who care about what happens to me. They can't support me openly against Barou and my father, but they'll help me hide. If you come with me, we could hide together."

"Go with you?" he whispered. Leave the fortress? His father would never allow it. "Chinatsu, I can't. My father"

"Won't find you," she answered. "I know places where even he can't go, ways to hide ourselves from anyone searching for us. It's the only way we can be together. I'm not letting him send me to my death, but I might as well if I can't be with you."

Chinatsu turned his face to meet hers. "I can't think of living without you," she whispered, her lips almost brushing his. "I need to be with you."

He flushed again, starting to sweat from the nearness of her. "I need you, too," he said softly. "But, to leave the fortress"

"I thought you loved me," Chinatsu said, her eyes deep and serious. "I know it will be hard for us, we'll have to hide all the time but we won't be alone. I've been alone a long time, Sessh. I want you with me now, I love you."

Sesshomaru smiled faintly. "You really love me? I wasn't sure that you felt the same as I did."

Her hands cupped his face. Looking him straight in the eyes, she made sure he wouldn't mistake her. "I love you. I love you more than anything, if you won't go with me I will want to die."

He was scared, he hated to admit it, but this was his home. He wasn't sure he was ready for a life as an outcast. But if she loved him...wasn't that worth it?"

Chinatsu saw him wavering and decided to play her hand to the hilt. Leaning close to his ear, she gave it a soft lick. "I need you with me, I can't do it alone. If I die, our child will die also. I'm pregnant, Sessh. We need to leave before your father finds out."

* * *

Naota rolled over, gagging. His head was throbbing, his pulse was racing so fast he thought his heart might explode. Everything was spinning and weaving in and out of focus. Helpless, he cried out against the pain, unable to twist his arms out from where they were bound behind him back.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your whining, brat!" A harsh blow caught him in the ribs and Naota curled up defensively, aching all over.

"Easy Hasuke, you'll kill him if you aren't careful."

Hasuke swore viciously. "I had to carry that puking rat all the way here. I say we slit his throat now and be done with it!" Naota shivered. Through his pain and illness, he recognized that voice, it was Chinatsu's accomplice. A rough hand rolled him onto his back and Naota tried not to react as a callused finger pried his eyelid up. "Just like I thought," a bemused voice said. The same voice that had told Hasuke to be careful. "Little brat was awake and listening to us."

The man slapped his face roughly and Naota groaned. It brought all the pain in his head to a sickening frenzy. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his sight. He was frankly shocked to see the man leaning over him. "D...Dazu-san?"

"Thought you'd recognize me, little Naota. Stupid of you to spy on lady Chinatsu like that, but then again, you're not exactly very bright."

Naota didn't answer, didn't trust himself to answer. Fury was welling up in his heart. Dazu was one of the Daimyo's most trusted battalion commanders, even Izitaki had praised the man's cunning and ruthlessness on the field. Naota's eyes flicked over Dazu's shoulder and realized he knew Hasuke too, one of the senior members of the household guard. Dear gods, what was going on here? Sho-kun in love with a conniving witch, the Daimyo's most loyal men turning on him. Nothing made sense and Naota wished he was back home in his bed and knowing nothing about this treachery.

Dazu chuckled at the young hanyou's lost betrayed expression. "Don't hurt yourself thinking it over," he said at last, a faint smile of cruelty on his lips. "It's all about revenge, something your father would have understood, kid."

My father? Naota's eyes closed painfully. He didn't want to know, he didn't want to hear about it. Rumor said that his father was a traitor too. Unless the Daimyo himself said otherwise, Naota refused to believe it. Even Sho-kun, mad as he could get, never said anything about it. Summoning strength from somewhere deep inside him, he found his voice. "Fuck you."

Hasuke growled angrily, but Dazu raised his hand to stay his companion. "Mouthy whelp, all that spoiling has gone to your head. The Daimyo always did have a soft spot for you, probably because of that half breed brother of his." Dazu's hand touched his hair, mockingly gentle. He leaned close to the boy. "I bet your uncle never told you the real story, never mentioned how your mother died, did he?"

No, I don't want to hear this, Naota thought, wincing. He flinched away from Dazu's hand. Anything he says has to be a lie.

"It must have been awful," Dazu smirked. "I was there when we went to the old estate, part of the team the Daimyo sent to hunt his brother down. I still remember how you bawled when Razani pulled you out of the rubble. I would have left you there to die, I have no use for youkai born with human blood."

Naota hated himself for it, but he wanted to know. "Yâ€you were with them when they found me?" Morbid curiosity had always surrounded his thoughts of that day. A helpless baby, surviving a terrible, mysterious tragedy. He'd had brothers, sisters, a mother and a father once. Then it was all gone in one terrible day that he'd never remember. All he had after that was his uncle and Sho-kun. They were his world.

Dazu smiled at him, still stroking the hanyou's hair. "Your father was quite insane by the time we caught him. He was covering in blood, screaming with rage. It took seven of us to restrain him, even then he managed to gouge and tear at us. Ozuki lost an eye, I had a scar on my face for years from it. Eventually we had no choice but to beat him into unconsciousness. Believe me, we didn't want to stop after what we'd seen."

Hasuke snorted loudly. "Why are you wasting your time with him? He's dead meat soon enough. When the rest of Himishima's men get here and the lady completes her mission, they aren't going to keep him alive. You might as well slit him now and save us from hearing his whimpering."

With a grin, Dazu pulled a short, sharp knife from his belt and traced the point over Naota's throat. The boy froze at the feeling of icy steel on his skin. The tip of the blade traveled lightly over his neck, around his ear and across his face. "Do you want to know why hanyou are so inferior to full youkai?" he whispered. The point of the blade pressed deep and Naota tried not to cry out as a burning line was traced down his face. Something warm and sticky trickled from the slice and mixed with the tears he wasn't able to stop.

Dazu was amused to see the boy fighting the pain and trying to keep silent. "The reason you are so inferior, half breed, is that your human blood makes you so weak you can't control your youkai nature. You're incomplete, pathetic. That's why your father went insane. First he betrayed his brother, then he turned on his wife. He slaughtered your mother, she was ripped apart. Your brothers and sisters were so badly mangled we couldn't identify who was who. The Daimyo had no choice but to burn their remains together because we couldn't sort out what was left."

"Stop it," Naota whispered. He didn't care that they were going to kill him, he couldn't stand thinking about it. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. The Daimyo would have told him if it was something this awful.

A sadistic laugh answered him and he felt Dazu get up and leave him. "A full youkai would have never turned on his own mate and offspring. Only human blood would explain that deviation. Your uncle understood that, knew he had to put Inoki down like the animal he was. I saw him do it, saw him take the Tetsusaiga and cut the bastard's head right off"

"Stop it!" Naota screamed. "Why are you doing this to me, why are you betraying my uncle? He trusts you!"

"Inutaisho trusts no one," Dazu snarled. "Never did, except for that bastard brother of his. That son of a bitch never should have been allowed to sire you, filth. That's why I'm doing this. I'm cousin to your bloodline and my own parents served your mother's family. They died that day just like the rest of the unfortunate members of that household. It was unthinkable that your father was ever allowed to marry your mother, she shamed her entire family by having half breed children like you!"

Naota shivered at the hatred that was blackening Dazu's voice. Sickness welled up in him again and he fought to hold himself together. "It doesn't matter," he said thickly. "You're still a dirty traitor. Whatever Chinatsu and her father have been planning, it won't work. You won't win."

Hasuke laughed harshly. "It's not about winning." Dazu's eyes met his with a fiery zeal. "It's about revenge. Himishima doesn't expect to win, he just wants to return a bit of pain to your uncle in fair trade. There's no devious coup at work here, stupid hanyou."

"Then what does he want?" Naota asked. Betrayal and revenge, it all went over his head. He wasn't stupid but he couldn't keep up with the kind of plots and games that clanlords liked to play. "What is Chinatsu trying to do?"

Dazu leaned over him again, breathing hard in his face. "She's going to kill your cousin, little Naota. In revenge for her mother, for my clan, for the Azaryu your uncle slaughtered. She will the kill his son. Your death is just a sweet bonus."

Sho-kun! Naota shook his head. NO! The movement made him ill again and he started to vomit helplessly. Hasuke and Dazu turned away in disgust. "Should we watch him?" Hasuke asked disinterestedly.

Dazu shook his head. "Not our fault if he chokes to death. The lady's poison is working its way through his system. If he doesn't suffocate on his own spew first, the spasms will take him. He'll be dead by morning at this rate anyway."

* * *

"What the hell do you want now?" Inutaisho growled. His son had burst in on him without announcing himself, something he knew drove his father up a wall. "Some new complaint, I imagine."

"Why are you sending Chinatsu away?" Sesshomaru demanded. He'd sworn to her that he wouldn't try to change the Daimyo's mind, but he couldn't help himself. He had to reason with his father, had to make him see that Naota was wrong. Chinatsu wasn't the enemy, she was just a girl caught up in the political games their fathers were trying to play. She was innocent and the Daimyo had to realize he was sending her to her death.

Inutaisho leaned back in his chair and studied the ceiling. It was dusty, the staff really needed to make an effort in cleaning it properly. "It's my decision. That's all you need to know."

Sesshomaru was furious. "And if she dies because of you sending her back to her brother? That's your decision too?"

The Daimyo favored him with a pleasant smile. "Hardly my concern is more like it. I've been as patient as possible with Himishima's conniving, let him sort them out. Doesn't deserve to call himself clanlord if he can't settle a squabble between his children."

"That's not fair," Sessh shouted. His father's gaze sharpened. "Boy, the day has not yet come where I'm about to allow you to speak to me in that tone. Keep a civil fucking tongue in your head when you're talking to me or so help me, gods above, I'll rip that tongue out."

"Try it," Sesshomaru hissed. He was so mad he was really losing his good sense. Why wouldn't he listen, just for once, really listen to his side? Nothing he said ever made a difference to Inutaisho. All that garbage about learning to be a leader, all that bullshit about self control. None of it meant anything to Sesshomaru anymore.

Inutaisho felt anger rising in him and fought it down. "Why is it so important to you?" he asked finally. He'd heard all about the rumors, that his dear young son was wrapped around that she-bitch's finger. He didn't like it, but it was for sure another good reason to send the miserable wench packing. "Are you in love with her?" he asked sarcastically.

Sesshomaru drew himself up. "And if I am?"

Inutaisho's laugh rang harshly against the walls. He stood up and stalked around the desk to confront his son. "Then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought," the Daimyo sneered. "Don't tell me you believe a word she says. She doesn't love you, boy. That little whore is using you for her own reasons. Did she fuck you good? Is that why you're defending her? I thought I raised you to be smarter than that, to fall for some worthless slut who wants to lead you around by your"

He didn't finish his sentence. His son attacked him, flew at him, hissing and snarling like a feral beast, driven to rage at last. Inutaisho neatly sidestepped his son, didn't let the boy so much as put a claw on his silken robe. Moving so fast that he couldn't be seen, the lord of the West moved to grasp his son by the hair and throw him hard into the wall. He held the younger demon by the neck, cruelly grinding his face against the hard stone.

"Don't think you're ready to challenge me," he hissed, his voice gone icy with calm. "You're supposed to be able to control your anger better than that, Sesshomaru. That bitch has your head twisted if you think you can take me." He rapped his son's forehead against the wall sharply. "Are you paying attention?"

"Bastard," Sessh ground out. It had been stupid to attack his father, but his anger was seething out of him, had to have some outlet. "You don't care about what I feel, you never have."

Inutaisho's fingers eased slightly on his neck. "You don't know what I care about," he said softly. "You can't see because you're blinded by that bitch's lies. Even Naota has better sense than that."

Sesshomaru twisted in his grasp. "Don't compare me to him! You always believe him and not me. You spoil him like a baby, and that's just because you feel so fucking guilty over your brother it makes you sick when you look at him."

Inutaisho's face went dead. How he held himself back from killing Sesshomaru for that, he never did know. Just for a second, his father's face swam before his eyes and it was like looking in a mirror. His last memory of Inoki also invaded his mind, kneeling on the ground, his face a mask of rage and bitter hatred. The way his chin raised up defiantly, just like Sesshomaru's did now, begging him to kill him, end it. No small truth in what his son said, no small concession to admit that to himself either. Slowly, moving like he'd never felt a flicker of pain over anything, moving deliberately like he knew where he'd find answers, he took Sesshomaru by his collar and dragged him to the door where he flung it open and threw his son into the hallway.

"If you ever say anything like that to me again, I swear I will make you wish you were never born." Coldness was seizing his heart, he felt ice water in his veins. The darkness was very close now, it was crying for his own son's blood. He shut the door on Sesshomaru's anger and leaned heavily against the thick wood panels. Inutaisho closed his eyes and breathed deeply, fighting it hard. I won't give in, he told the darkness and heard the ghost of his father laugh. I won't be like you.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Okay, here it is. Last chapter, down and dirty. This chapter is about three times longer than my usual ones, so get yourself a comfortable seat and a beverage. I hope you enjoy the conclusion of this story every bit as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

"Damn it, Sessh! Think about what you're doing!"

His cousin ignored him, continuing to stuff clothing into a bag. "I've already thought about it, Jano. I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore, not with him treating me like dirt under his feet. It's about time I was on my own anyway."

Namichi sat on the edge of the bed, watching tension crackle between her two best friends. Her heart was sore at the idea of Sesshomaru leaving for good, but to be leaving his home over that evil little wench! "Maybe you should just take a couple days more to think," she offered, looking down and playing with the end of her braid. This was so stupid, the Daimyo was not about to let his only son and heir just walk out of the fortress.

"I'm going, Nami-chan," Sesshomaru said stiffly. Jano glared at him, fists planted on his hips as his eyes followed his cousin's movements. "You won't even get out of the damn valley, Sessh. How humiliating will that be, when he sends the guard to drag you back home like a little lost puppy!"

Sesshomaru drew himself up to stare coldly at Jano. "That's my problem, not yours. I can get out without being noticed."

Jano rubbed the back of his neck and tried to think of what might make his stubborn ass of a best friend come to his senses. "Okay, suppose you make it out of the valley. I'll give you that one. What kind of a life are you and Chi-chan," he sneered the name mockingly, "going to have? She's already told you that she can't go home, are you two going to take up farming and live in a human village? How sweet."

"We'll figure out something," Sessh muttered, not looking him in the eye. "As long as we can be together, we'll find a way to get by. She still has friends of her father's that won't..." he trailed off, realizing he might be saying too much of her plans to Jano and Namichi. They were, after all, his best friends and he loved them both, but they were also dead set against this and he knew that one or both of them might even end up running to the Daimyo. "You aren't planning on telling him, are you?"

Namichi flushed, she actually had been thinking about doing just that when Sho-kun left. As soon as she could get up her nerve to approach the Daimyo. Like most of her people, she was terribly intimidated by Inutaisho, even though she strongly believed he would never hurt her, a child really, for any reason. It was more a question of working up the courage to speak to the person she'd idolized since she'd first come here. Sesshomaru's words stung deep though and Nami had to swallow hard before looking up. "I won't tell," she murmured.

Jano cast her a withering look. "I will. You put one foot out that door, Sessh, and I'm running right to the Daimyo. Hate me if you want, I'm not letting you go."

Sesshomaru moved quietly across the room, his face composed peacefully enough but the threat was standing in his eyes. "You wouldn't do that, Jano. I know you wouldn't betray me like that. We've been friends too long."

Jano didn't so much as flinch, he folded his arms across his chest and met his cousin's gaze head on. "You bet your ass I will," he said softly. "I'm not letting you throw your life away because of some worthless, lying little whore."

His cousin's body blurred as he moved across the room and slammed his fist into Jano's mouth. Although still young, Sessh was fast developing a full demon's strength, as well as a full demon's temper. Jano rocked back on his heels, stunned by the force and the malice behind the blow. Luckily, Tsing-Pao had already taught him a thing or two about how to take a punch and Jano was already coming back around to sink a hard fist into Sho-kun's undefended middle section. He heard Sessh grunt, but not cry out from the blow and found himself staggering from another lighting quick series of punches to his face.

Nami jumped off the bed, shouting as the two cousins grappled at each other. Jano had a fistful of white hair by now and was forcibly trying to get Sessh to eat his knuckles. Sesshomaru also had a handful of hair and was getting ready to kick Jano where neither human or demon wanted to be struck. Nami threw herself on top of them, the smaller girl knocking both young demons to the floor. Angry, she started slapping whichever of them she could reach and finally got up when she realized that both Sesshomaru and Jano weren't fighting each other anymore. Both young males were just laying on the floor and staring at her like she'd lost her mind.

"You two make me sick," she bawled at last, sounding for all the world like the captain of the household guard disciplining a rowdy recruit. The girl swung around and grabbed up Sesshomaru's sword, still in its sheath, and raised it over her head. "I'm going to knock both of you unconscious if you don't stop this stupid fight!"

Sessh had an ugly bruise under his right eye and Jano got to his feet blotting at his bloody nose. With a rough yank, Sesshomaru grabbed his sword out of her hands and stuffed it in his sash. "I'm going, tell the fucking Daimyo if that's what you want to do. Just remember that you're responsible for whatever he does to me and Chi for it. I hope you can be happy with that."

Watching him storm out the door, Nami felt a sense of loss. He was right, if she went to his father, and his father did something awful to punish Sho-kun, she would feel like she was at fault. Even for his own sake, she didn't want to do such a thing to her friend. She knew he'd never betray her, would always defend her, and even against her better judgment she thought she couldn't do less for him.

She turned her coppery colored eyes on Jano, noting the determined, grim expression he was wearing. "What are we going to do? We can't just let him go like that, can we?"

Jano nodded, wiping a little more blood off his mouth. "Let him go, Nami. It's what he wants."

She rubbed her cheeks with her hands and wished that she had the answers. "But she's going to betray him, I just have this feeling. What if there's something going on we don't know about, you told me what Naota said."

He shot her a piercing look. "I didn't say we were going to let her get away with it. He's not going alone, we're going to follow him. In case he needs us." So they couldn't talk sense into Sessh, it wasn't that big of a surprise. Jano wasn't done yet, he wasn't about to let his cousin go off alone with that bitch. When Sesshomaru figured out what kind of person Chinatsu really was and her little game was revealed, they would be there to stand beside him. Count on it.

* * *

Naota's eyes opened slowly, consciousness brought another gut-wrenching burst of pain. Tears leaked slowly out of his eyes as he tried to hold back the spasms. They hurt so much, like his body was trying to tear itself apart. Hasuke and Dazu had gotten tired of his moans of pain and picked him up, carrying him deeper into the forest so he could expire without interrupting their sleep. Alone, feeling half frozen on the cold ground, he had no other companion but despair in his last moments.

No. He wasn't going to let them win. They were going to kill Sho-kun and he couldn't just lay there and let it happen. Grimly, ignoring the ache that filled his entire body, the burning fever that was starting to consume his mind, he tried to sit up. Inch by inch, he forced himself to move until he was flush against the trunk of a sturdy tree. Naota rolled over until he was able to brace his shoulder against the tree, slowly using it for leverage as he worked his elbow underneath him to try and sit up. His hands and feet were bound, but if he could sit, he might be able to get the ropes around his arms to loosen and then, maybe even get a hand free.

A sudden spasm seized the boy and he fell over, twitching uncontrollably as his body tried to fight off the poison that had been introduced into his system. Helpless, he vomited again, sick white bile and felt his muscles clench and unclench in ever increasing spasms of pain. Hot tears came out from Naota's eyelids as the painful shuddering slowly eased, leaving him too exhausted and sick to move. It was no use, who was he kidding. He was going to die here, die and be buried in a shallow grave or most likely just left to rot since his captors had no interest in even hiding what they'd done. His uncle would never know what happened to him, not until it was too late. I'm sorry, uncle, he thought, more useless tears falling on his cheeks. I'm sorry, Sho-kun, I'm weak like you've always said I was. I failed you both.

Naota was slipping back into unconsciousness when he felt someone touch his head and gently lift his face off the ground. Panicked, he struggled, trying to fight off whoever it was and cried out in sheer terror. A hand clamped over his mouth and Naota froze as that someone leaned in close. "Ssshhh, don't make any noise. I'm not going to hurt you, Naota."

He rolled his head back and tried to get a look at his rescuer's face, but the man's head was covered in a dark hood. The forest was still cloaked in night, the sky was several shades lighter than what it had been but everything around him was still painted in darkness and silvery starlight. "Who are you?" he managed to whisper.

"It's not important," came the soft reply. Naota felt the man fumble for something, then something was being pressed against his mouth. Instinctively, Naota turned his face away, resisting. "No, please don't," he begged.

The man sighed, crushing the leaves between his fingers so Naota could smell the pungent, green fragrance. "It's the antidote. The poison she used would have killed a human by now, you're stronger than they give you credit for, little hanyou."

Naota decided that he was really out of options and obediently opened his mouth, chewing and swallowing the bitter leaves. He felt a flask touch his lips next. It was just cool, plain water and Naota thought his entire body was going to weep with relief. They hadn't given him anything to eat or drink since he'd woken up hours earlier.

A hand gently stroked his hair back and Naota relaxed a bit. "Why are you doing this?"

"I have no wish to see anyone fall victim to Chinatsu's poisons," the man said softly. "I'm sorry, Naota. I must leave you now. Say nothing of this."

He was startled. "You aren't going to take me with you?"

"Sadly, no. It would alert them to my presence and that might change their plans."

"But," he stammered. "I have to warn my uncle, they're planning to kill..."

A cool hand stilled his lips. "He knows, Naota. Your uncle knows. Just stay here, stay alive. He will come for you."

Stunned, Naota lay back on the ground. "You didn't tell me your name," he murmured.

The man stood and pulled back his hood, letting the eerie starlight illuminate his pale, drawn face. "It does not matter who I am, but you may call me Barou."

* * *

Inutaisho's golden eyes opened and he stared at the darkness surrounding him. It was very late, he knew instantly. It was nearly dawn in fact and the great demon lord of the West was restless for the day to begin. He hated waiting, part of that pure youkai psyche that demanded everything to be now, immediate, or damn there'd be blood to pay.

He hadn't slept, not really. Thanks to the concerted efforts of the two young women currently snoring in his bed, he had managed to unwind a bit. His body had relaxed, let his mind drift away for a few minutes maybe. Now he was fully alert again and the tension stood out from him in crackling waves. It was a wonder they could sleep, one of the girls twisted restlessly, whimpering in her dreams from the youki he was putting out.

Well, he thought, making an effort to quiet his aura, at least they're comfortable. I might as well try to follow such a good example. He rolled over, gathered one of them against his chest and buried his face in her hair and sighed deeply.

His ears pricked up at the sound of the door being quietly pulled open, a flicker of light said that someone was carrying a candle into the room. The light grew steadily brighter. "My lord?"

He didn't answer. Is it time? he wondered.

The light grew brighter as lamps were lit, a fire was being stirred. Inutaisho didn't move, ready as he was, he'd been dreading what knew he was going to do today. He felt an almost feral desire to put this off, an instinctive need to rebel against what was essentially his own plan anyway. His arm tightened around the woman and she nuzzled against him, murmuring.

Caso came around the side of the bed, holding a candle high. "My lord."

The light struck his eyes and made them burn. For a moment, Caso froze, held immobile by the strange, flicking power reflected in his lord's incandescent gaze. It was never really a safe thing to do, waking a demon lord from slumber, but he had his instructions. Caso swallowed hard. "You told me to awaken you, my lord. When Ari-san returned."

Inutaisho swung his legs out of bed and stood up, accepted a robe from his faithful retainer. It was time, he had no choice. "Good enough, I'm glad he's in. I need his report immediately." A wave of his hand extinguished the lamps and candles, dousing the room in darkness again.

Caso looked disapproving. "I just lit those, my lord."

Inutaisho flashed him a smile. "It's all right, Caso. Let them sleep there as long as they like." He ignored Caso's sniff of annoyance and strode into the study. Ari immediately stood up when he entered, but Inutaisho waved him back to his seat. His bodyguard looked tired. He swiftly filled two cups with wine and passed one to Ari. "Well?"

Ari took a long swallow before answering. "There was no problem. Sesshomaru left the valley without incident, heading right for the northern forest as you had predicted."

"Good," Inutaisho almost purred. "Did he meet up with the woman there?"

Ari nodded. "Yes, my lord. They entered the forest together. I followed them far enough to be sure that they were heading for the rendezvous that was arranged. All seems to be proceeding as you had predicted."

Inutaisho smiled into his cup. "I'm glad to hear it," he murmured.

Ari scratched at his ear, looking a bit uncomfortable. "My lord, were you aware that Jano and Namichi were going to follow Sesshomaru? I asked the sentries to pass them by."

The Daimyo looked startled. "They followed him? Why did you let them pass?"

His bodyguard shrugged. "I couldn't stop them without exposing the fact I knew they were there, my lord. I wouldn't have been able to follow your son."

"Damn." Inutaisho studied the ceiling. As long as they didn't get caught spying on Chinatsu they shouldn't be in any danger. Jano and Namichi should both be experienced enough to cover their trails. He had to commend Ari on his judgment, this would have been a very bad time to reveal their plans by chasing off after two strayed pups.

"It could have been worse," he said, smiling a bit. "They could have had Naota with them, then I would most definitely be concerned."

Ari met his gaze most soberly. "I was getting to that, my lord. I also found it strange that your nephew wasn't with them so I checked with the household guard as soon as I got back."

Inutaisho's eyes sparkled at him. "And?"

He cleared his throat. The Daimyo was not going to like this. "Naota hasn't been seen for two days, my lord. He's not in the fortress from what we can tell."

Inutaisho froze, his hand half raised to his lips and the sneaking sense of dread he'd been living with suddenly came to a head. Something was wrong, he'd known, but he hadn't been looking in the right direction. Naota. Why did it always have to be Naota? The Daimyo's cup shattered in his fingers and Ari winced as wine splattered his face. "Damn it!"

* * *

Chinatsu paced around the campfire restlessly. She honestly hated living outdoors, even for the short time that this mission had required. She was no warrior, no soldier, she much preferred the candlelight of intrigue to the clash of battle. Her weapons were her wits, her mind and her body, her ability to manipulate those around her, particularly males. She also was quite gifted, thanks to her mother, in the making of poison and use of several different herbs. One day she had every intention of taking it further, learning to manipulate youki magic as ably as she could use herblore. She herself hadn't been fortunate enough to have been born with a particularly strong demon aura. Her eyebrows flexed into a scowl, no that was her brother's luck, damn him.

She was tired of waiting, it was almost dawn and she felt exhausted. Her father's men were on their way, ready to escort her and her prize back to the safety of Himishima's territory. They would move swiftly, easily outdistancing any of the Daimyo's people, should Inutaisho eventually wake up and realize what had been done. Her eyes fell on the sleeping form of a young man, his face tipped upwards and his hair spilling like a cloud underneath him. Chi stopped her ridiculous wandering and went to kneel beside her 'lover'.

He really didn't resemble his father as much as she'd thought he would, the girl decided, reaching out to trace one high cheekbone. Under other circumstances, she wouldn't have minded having him around as a toy. Sesshomaru was really quite beautiful, he was growing into an arrestingly handsome young youkai. Her fingertips traced his facial markings. Heritage of his father's line for all to see, she thought with a slight smile. The blue crescent on his forehead was all Azaryu though, a hereditary marking that denoted lineage and a strong warning to whomever crossed him. His pale skin was like the finest porcelain, his features strong, yet delicate, as if crafted by some expert artist.

Chi's hand trailed lazily down his chest, watching as the young demon murmured in his sleep. He would not wake, not until she wanted him to. She needed him pliant for the moment, easy to transport back to her father. Then, she thought with a pleasured smile, he would be allowed to wake fully and take in his circumstances. And Himishima would revel in the screams of agony this boy would make, screaming for all the wrongs done by his father, all the insults and pain that had been left to fester in his enemy. She wondered if it would be enough to appease the sickening old man. Personally, she had no interest in Sesshomaru's pain or even his death.

Unlike her brother, she had not grieved for her mother or the rest of the Azaryu tribe. They were stupid, they were foolish. Chinatsu sighed, her hand going to stroke the strangely silky white hair. Himishima was a fool too, this plot of his would bring down the wrath of the Daimyo. She herself had no intentions of being caught when hell finally came to be paid. Instead, she'd betray her father at the last moment, after he'd taken the brunt of the Daimyo's anger. Tears and sobbing then, gestures of loyalty. Would the Daimyo believe her when she told him she'd been forced into her role? Barou would back her up, that much she knew. He hated her father.

Chinatsu's mouth curled in distaste when she thought about her brother, her twin. Unlike herself, he was not popular with their people. He was a strange creature, isolating himself as much as possible, timid really by inuyoukai standards. Her father shared her contempt, trying to play them against each other. She'd played them both back, seeming to share her father's opinion in public, whispering reassurances to her brother in private. He'd begged her to not follow through with this plan, no matter what their father ordered. She expected Barou was just frightened of the Daimyo, and who wasn't, but he would still support her, having no taste for ruling the clan himself and so desperately shy of outsiders. He'd come to rely on her presence for that. No, when the time came to plead for her life, her brother would do whatever he could to convince the Daimyo that her hands were clean.

Hasuke and Dazu weren't back yet, she was wondering what was keeping them. She'd been a little surprised to find out that the hanyou had survived this long, but it really was of little consequence. He could die of the poison, or of simple exposure when they left him here. No one would ever know what became of that silly little boy.

Sesshomaru muttered in his sleep and turned over, searching for her. Chi grinned, watching as her drugs made the boy dream for her still. It had been simple enough to snare him, the right behavior, a little closeness. A few delicate touches that made him yearn. A little sympathy for her in her fear of her brother, the most difficult part had been keeping from laughing while she poured out her heart to Sesshomaru. Of course, a little bit of insurance was needed. Enhancing her scent made it impossible to think straight while she was around, he would have taken the rushing of his blood as passion for her, not the administration of herbal compounds to fake such sensations.

She'd never intended to have to sleep with him, but in the end even that had been turned in her favor. Chinatsu still wanted to kick herself for ever being so stupid as making that move on Inutaisho. If he'd responded the right way, she would have been more than happy to spill all her plans to him. That had been her own private intention from the beginning. Her father would have been livid, but he wouldn't have lived long enough to punish her. If Inutaisho had only allowed her to seduce him, she could have moved forward with her plan and revealed everything, begged for his help against her terrible father and brother, exposed their plots, then there would have been no risk at all to herself. She could have laid back comfortably in the Daimyo's bed and let him take out her adversaries, make her clanlord in her father's place and his consort for everything else.

Chinatsu felt a thrill at the idea, what kind of power she could have wielded. She had no intention of making the same mistake that Seshiko, Sesshomaru's mother, had made. She should have realized that Azaryu interests were nothing when compared to becoming the most powerful lady of the entire West! Chi sighed a bit, thinking of her long dead relative, supposedly she'd sacrificed her own life out of love for the Daimyo, betraying her own father too late and paying the price with her blood. Really, she would have expected better out of an Azaryu female. She should have made her decision before her options had become so limited.

Thinking on the subject of Seshiko and Inutaisho was making her agitated, restless. She wanted out of this damn forest, what could be keeping her father's men? Her gaze rested on Sesshomaru again. He didn't have his father's charisma or give off that sense of wild uncontrollable power. But there was something compelling about him, more than just his physical beauty. It would be a shame that he would never grow into his true potential, a pity to waste Tai-Youkai blood like this. She leaned closer, watching him breathe deeply as he slept. She had time, Dazu and Hasuke weren't going to say a word about it even if they did come back and suspect what she'd done. No one could ever stop her from doing exactly what she wanted.

The girl rolled Sesshomaru on his back and straddled his body, her cheeks flushed. She leaned down to brush his lips with hers, he was so sweet, so helpless and Chinatsu felt a rush of blood in her ears at the power she held over him in this unconscious state. She could love him or kill him just as easily, maybe do both at the same time. No, she had to control herself, her father wanted the pleasure of killing the Daimyo's own son and she wanted to be able to look his father in eye if she needed to and say truthfully that she hadn't done the deed. But right now, he still belonged to her alone and Chi felt no hesitation about taking advantage of her situation. If she thought hard about Inutaisho while she mounted his son, it would be enough for her to feel like she was really with him.

Her fingers were working at Sesshomaru's clothing when she heard a hard, shouted laugh. Hasuke, damn him. Chinatsu sighed, then removed herself from the young demon. Damn them both, just because she didn't care about what they thought didn't mean she was going to put on a show. Miserable traitors like them didn't deserve to get to watch her play. She stood up and brushed off the dirt on her knees, waiting for Dazu and Hasuke to appear.

Her eyes got wide when they did, both of her allies burst out of the forest, laughing to each other. "What the hell," she murmured.

Dazu was holding an angry, struggling Jano, Hasuke had a firm grip on a furious Namichi. Both of the young demons were trying to fight, wrists bound in front of them and gags in place to stop their cursing and shouting. "What are you doing with them?" she demanded, furious. Jano and Namichi were no use to her, they meant nothing in her plans.

Dazu chuckled. "They were following us, my lady. Guess they trailed young Sessh out of the fortress. I think maybe they thought they could rescue him."

Hasuke shouted with laughter. He hoisted Namichi in the air so she was at eye level with Chinatsu. "You should have heard this one cursing at us, lady. I think she must have been spending too much time around the household guard, isn't that right, sweetness?" He nuzzled the girl's cheek with his jaw, Namichi's eyes flashed and she growled angrily in spite of her helpless state.

Chinatsu covered her eyes in disgust at their stupidity. "Why didn't you just kill them?" she asked wearily. "We don't have any use for them, there's no point in keeping them alive."

Dazu had dropped Jano hard on the ground, the young demon let out a muffled woof of pain and glared up at them. "I'm going to kill them," he said quietly. "I'm looking forward to it, both these two and that Naota since he managed to live through the night. I just decided we should have a bit of fun with it first, we deserve some reward for what we've been through."

She waved her hand at them. "I really don't care how you amuse yourself," she muttered. "Just be ready to move as soon as my father's men get here." Hasuke grunted his assent and dropped Namichi with a plop next to Jano. Her eyes were defiant but yet afraid as she met his gaze. How were they going to get out of this?

They both sat still as mice when Dazu reappeared, carrying a seemingly unconscious Naota in his arms. He set the boy gently on the ground and slit the ropes that were holding his wrists and ankles. Naota's eyes were tightly closed, his face was very pale. Jano stirred anxiously, trying to get a bit closer to his cousin. He looked sick and Jano's worried eyes met Namichi's. She shook her head at him, trying to say something and jerked her chin at Sesshomaru. Also unconscious, his head lay in Chinatsu's lap, his face turned towards them as she continued to stroke his hair. Her expression turned positively malicious as she took in their anger and pain. "Dazu, are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

He smirked, pleased that he had managed to amuse his mistress. "Yes, my lady. I think this hanyou deserves a chance to defend himself. No fun killing him like this, maybe we have something that could perk him up a bit, make this more entertaining for everyone?"

She had to admit, she liked the way he thought. She despised hanyou in general, the idea of tormenting the Daimyo's favorite pet appealed to her and she tossed a tiny leather bag at Dazu. "Sprinkle just a touch of this in his face, he'll wake."

Dazu did as she commanded, grinning as the boy's face screwed up in disgust at whatever he was smelling. Naota's eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up with a scream. Namichi closed her eyes at that, feeling a helpless tear trickle down her cheek. She didn't want to cry in front of these people but her instincts told her that she was about to watch something horrible.

Grinning, Dazu leaned over the slap the hanyou boy's cheek. "You awake there, little Naota? I'm surprised you didn't die in the night, good thing we hadn't placed any wagers on it."

He was surprised himself, thinking that Chinatsu's poison should have gotten the better of him. The antidote, he thought, mistily remembering someone speaking softly to him in the night. He wasn't sure if it had been real, or just a fevered, desperate dream. Something bitter was still on his tongue, a pungent taste. Slowly, he took in his surroundings. "Namichi?" he murmured when he met her eyes. "Jano?"

He turned and looked at Chinatsu, his face contracting in anger when he saw her stroking Sho-kun's hair as if she owned him, like he was her plaything. "You leave him alone," the boy growled, his fists clenched.

Her laugh rang out pure and deadly. "What are you going to do about it, half breed," she taunted. "You aren't strong enough to stop us, aren't even strong enough to save your own life."

A hard hand seized him by the shoulder and dragged him to his feet. He stared at Dazu. "What are you doing?" he whispered, fearful as he looked back at Jano and Namichi.

"We're going to play a little game, Naota," Dazu said softly, rubbing his hair affectionately. "I'm going to give you a chance to defend yourself."

Naota stared at him, starting to back away. "No, you're crazy. You're like twice my size, you just want me to fight back so you hurt me more. I won't do it!"

Dazu's eyes glinted at him. "You will do it. You will do exactly as you're told, brat, or those two are going to die very slowly and painfully right in front of you."

He looked at Jano and Namichi's shocked expressions. "They haven't done anything to you, they aren't part of your plan. You can just leave them here alive."

Hasuke chuckled, leaning down to stroke Namichi's hair. The girl shivered at his touch. "Make your choice, hanyou. You fight Dazu and you fight like you're a real demon," he sneered. "Or else we're going to start with this girl. I will personally enjoy making her beg us to kill her."

He didn't have any choice. "This is just sick," he whispered. His eyes locked onto Chinatsu's. "Please don't do this, make them stop," he pleaded, hoping somewhere under that cold smile there was some kind of heart. Even she couldn't be so sadistic as this, didn't she care just a little bit about Sho-kun? Was it all just an act?"

Chi met his gaze placidly, her fingers still stroking Sho-kun's hair. She'd taken it out of its usual topknot and spread the silvery strands around her, playing with them. "I don't think you understand, Naota," she said quietly. "Dazu wants to punish you for what your father did to his family. Just killing you isn't going to be enough for him."

Naota turned away and looked up at the tall battalion commander. He was just starting to learn about combat, learning human techniques from Tsing Pao had given him more confidence, but this was a warrior, a man who had proved himself in battle over and over again. He must have killed hundreds of strong demons over the years, in service to a man he loathed. The anger and insensible hatred glittering in his eyes made Naota sick. "I'm not your enemy, Dazu-san," he said softly. "I didn't have anything to do with what happened to your family."

Surprisingly, Dazu knelt in front of him, putting both hands on the young hanyou's shoulders. "I know. Are you going to defend yourself and make your uncle proud, Naota? Or are you going to die like a little whipped pup? Your mother and siblings never even got the chance to fight back, neither did my family. I'm at least offering you the chance to die with your dignity."

Hatred had made him insane, Naota decided. He glanced over at Jano. The young demon emphatically shook his head. Don't do this, he was saying. Don't you play their game Naota!

But it was Namichi who would bear the brunt of his stubbornness, Namichi and Jano both. He wouldn't do that, not while there was still any kind of chance they would be left alive. Maybe he could satisfy Dazu and Hasuke's need for blood. Defiantly, he shoved Dazu's hands away from him and stepped back. "Okay, asshole," he snarled, taking a defensive stance. "You want a fight, I'll give it to you. Just leave Namichi and Jano alone!"

Dazu laughed, delighted. "Good boy, Naota, you have your uncle's sense of loyalty, at least. Come at me, boy, give me your best. I promise to let you get at least a few hits in before I start to take you apart."

Naota crouched and then flung himself up in one of Tsing Pao's best moves. It was a flying kick that had all his strength behind it. He was aiming for Dazu's chest, but just before he made impact, seeing as how the older demon braced himself for the blow, he dropped suddenly, crashing into Dazu with all the grace of a senseless hanyou, but he got in under the man's guard and rammed both fists right into his face.

Dazu staggered as Naota dropped against him, surprised by the amount of force the young hanyou could put behind his blows. They had all the flavor of desperation and fear, all the power of a boy who knew he was going to die. Dazu grinned, licking blood off his lips. "Thank you, Naota. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

He swung a long arm and caught the boy under his jaw, Naota still too flustered by the circumstances to truly guard himself. Dazu laughed nastily, punching the boy in the gut. He didn't want to hurt him too badly at first, take all the fun out of it. Suddenly, Namichi screamed against her gag, protesting the fight or trying to encourage the hanyou, Dazu didn't know.

Hasuke slapped the girl on the top of her head. "Shut up, little wench. Your turn is coming." Jano growled at him and he easily cuffed the young demon away. "You too, brat!"

Chinatsu snickered behind her hands at their antics. It was fun, she was looking forward to seeing the defeat in their eyes when Dazu finished with Naota. There was no way she was leaving either Namichi or Jano alive after this, but she would make sure that their deaths were painless as Dazu promised.

Naota dropped to his knees, panting. Dazu was playing with him, he knew it. His speed and strength couldn't match the experienced demon. But he felt obligated, if he could distract them, draw them out, make this last as long as possible, maybe someone would be able to rescue Namichi and Jano before they were killed. It was all he had to work for at the moment and he gathered his strength again to make another run at Dazu. No fancy work this time, just desperate need.

Dazu flung him easily to the ground, then leaned over and picked him up with one fist. The boy's face was already bloody, he had been weakened by his battle with Chinatsu's poison. It wasn't quite as satisfying as he might have hoped, but it wasn't all bad either. Naota's lost look was precious too him, his battered resemblance to Inoki was what Dazu had really been craving. Pity the boy wouldn't be allowed to grow up, look more like his father. Dazu still remembered the murderous intent in that enraged hanyou's face, his claws dripping with blood and his eyes darkened by some kind of madness. He ached to see that in Naota as well.

Slowly, he hefted the boy up and took his wrist between his fingers. "Scream for me, Naota," he murmured. The bones shattered under his grip and Naota choked back a cry. It wasn't going to be enough. His hand hit the boy across the face, driving him into the nearest tree. Naota slumped, bleeding from his mouth, his nose, his ear. Everything was going red and black around him, burning pain where he'd been hit, agony in his left wrist. Dazu advanced on him with a predatory gleam in his eye and picked the boy up by his neck.

"I said scream for me, you piece of filth!" Naota spat blood into his face. Damned if he'd do anything for this sadistic bastard's pleasure. "Fuck you, Dazu-san. You're worthless and weak, caved in by your hatred. If my uncle was here, he'd laugh at you for being so pathetic, the only way you've got left to feel something is beat up someone half your size."

Dazu growled, the hanyou was not supposed to taunt him. "What did you say?" he rumbled warningly. It would be so simple just to squeeze, let his claws do the rest. It was still too soon for him, he'd waited for years to take out his anger on the son of his family's murderer.

Naota hung loosely in his grip, no longer fighting. "Do you think you could have saved them if you'd been there? I think you're afraid you couldn't have. My father, worthless hanyou or not, would have ripped you to shreds along with everyone else. Even half a demon, he was more than a match for you." Naota honestly didn't know where these words were coming from, a hatred was welling up inside him, filling him slowly with a sensation of rage. He wanted to hurt Dazu back, make him pay for threatening Namichi and Jano, make him hurt for working with this evil bitch to destroy his Sho-kun. The Daimyo wouldn't give up, not that demon, not Inutaisho. He didn't know how to relent, he didn't know how to give in. That stubbornness was something he'd passed on to his son. And his nephew.

Dazu felt a sudden pulse under his fingers, the boy wasn't struggling enough for him to be happy and he shifted his grip so he could drive his claws into the boy's unresisting flesh. "You shut your hole," he growled. Boy was supposed to beg for his life, not throw out challenges. And where was that power coming from? His hands were tingling with some kind of force. Don't tell me that hanyou has youki after all, Dazu thought to himself.

A low laugh surprised him and he shook the boy. He was not supposed to laugh, he was supposed to BEG. Darkness filled the glade, a strange wind started to blow through the leaves on the trees and what had started to be a beautiful morning suddenly grew dim and foul. Naota laughed again, louder this time, and the sound was cold with fury.

Jano felt the hair stand straight up on the back of his neck, seeing Dazu's confusion as he held onto Naota. What was happening? Namichi's eyes were wide above her gag and furiously she started to work at her bonds. Something was happening, Hasuke was too distracted to watch her and she twisted her wrists against the coarse rope until the fibers were wet with her blood.

Dazu slammed his fist into Naota again, holding the boy against the tree so he could concentrate on beating him to death. Naota screamed, but it wasn't in pain. He was still...laughing. Jano sat limply as Namichi struggled and watched his young cousin start to change. As the mocking, horrible sound that wasn't Naota came out of his mouth, his eyes seemed to glow from within. It was terrible to see. Suddenly, Naota had fangs, long, sharp ones and a pair of jagged purple stripes grew down his cheeks like his rage was coloring his very skin. Jano looked right into those reddened eyes and felt pure terror course cold down his spine.

"Are you done yet?" Naota asked, blood flowing freely from his torn mouth. His face was bruised almost unrecognizable, nothing was recognizable, least of all his voice. "Are you almost done, Dazu-san? I'm tired of this little game."

"I will kill you, you fucking freak!" Dazu was quite losing his control, this wasn't fun anymore. He could beat the boy bloody and still hear the mocking taunts. He reached down and pulled a sharp blade from his belt. Let's see him run his mouth with his throat slit open, Dazu thought grimly.

Naota kicked suddenly and slashed at him like a wild creature, tearing a great gash down one side of Dazu's face. He dropped to the ground, crouching, circling like a predator. Hasuke snarled and jumped after him, intent on catching the hanyou, but Naota was fast, way too fast, and ran right up the side of a tree, sprang from a tall branch and landed on Hasuke's head, tearing, snarling and biting like a monster.

Chinatsu was still sitting on the ground, quite stunned by the transformation from weak hanyou to pure demon. This was unbelievable. Roughly, she shoved Sesshomaru's head off her lap and started to get up.

"Chi-chan?" She looked down, gods above was he coming to already? Sesshomaru sat up, blearily looking around him as his eyes didn't seem to work correctly. "What happened, Chi? Did I fall asleep?"

"Shut up!" she snarled, suddenly furious with him. She stepped closer to him and struck him as hard as she could across his face. "You're a fool, this is your fault! If that idiot didn't have to follow you everywhere this would have been simple." She whirled around to look where Dazu and Hasuke were still trying to catch the nimble little demon. "Finish him off, you fools!"

Hasuke finally managed to get his hands on Naota, taking a nasty couple of strikes to his face. The boy was electric, he was moving twice as fast as a normal demon and still showed no signs of relenting. He hissed quite ferally, no trace of Naota in his bloody face. Only death, anger, magnificent rage. He was a demon, a full demon now and he wanted blood from these fools. He couldn't get enough of it, couldn't cause enough pain or do enough damage. He barely knew who they were anymore, but he was absolutely going to kill everyone he could.

Grimly, Dazu raised his heavy fist and punched Naota in the back of his skull. It was enough, barely. The little demon slumped in Hasuke's grasp, his eyes rolling back in his head and his lips caked with blood. Disgusted, Hasuke dropped him hard on the ground. "I've had it," he muttered, meeting Chinatsu's eyes. "It's not safe here, we need to move. Your father's men are overdue."

It was true. Chinatsu straightened her clothes regally, ready to give orders. Focusing on Dazu, she met his eyes coldly. "Kill Naota, no more playing around. Then kill those other two. We have to leave and I'm not taking them with us."

"No!" Sesshomaru had finally gotten himself together, finding it strange that his hands were tied and just become lucid enough to realize that Chinatsu might very well not have his best interests at heart any more. "Are you crazy, don't kill them! What the hell did you do to Naota to make him act like that? I can't believe he was just..." His voice cut off when Dazu turned on him with menace and kicked the young lord right in the face.

"You shut up!" he howled, furious. Sesshomaru blinked at him, laying still on the ground from shock. "Chi," he managed to choke out. "What's going on?"

"Fool," she hissed, glaring down at him wrathfully. "Don't you get it yet? You're the fucking prize, I'm taking you back to my father so he can have the pleasure of killing you personally. That's the only reason I ever came to this forsaken place. I was to lure you out and you, like a hopeless fool, fell right into it!"

He stared at her. He wasn't stupid, not by a long shot, but his father's words were haunting him. Her face was a mask of contempt, all the beauty wrenched away by hate and anger. "You don't love me. You never loved me. It's just as he said, you were using me to get at him for your father."

Her eyes blazed. "Yes! You were my only objective, just you, Sho-kun," she said, twisting his nickname viciously. She knelt next to him. "What a worthless excuse for a demon you turned out to be, I never expected it to be that easy! Even that foolish hanyou was suspicious. Not you, Sho-kun."

Gods, he never wanted to be called that again, her every word was like a burning nail in his heart, hammering his shame against his mind. He couldn't even be angry with her, that was what hurt him the most. He still loved her, or thought he did, hoping he'd wake up from this dream. "I loved you, Chi. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Her fingers took hold of his chin hard. "No," she breathed. "I don't care at all about you, I never did. So get that out of your mind right now, you'll have no mercy from me. You must be exceptionally dim to have ever believed what I said, even now you want to still believe it. You're nothing to me. You must be so desperate for someone to love you that you can't help yourself."

She saw pain flare in the young man's eyes, still no anger, no rage. Only a lost ache for what hadn't even been real. Slowly, the hurt look faded from him, no justified anger at her deception. It was if he slowly cooled before her eyes, very calm, very much in control of himself. The icy mask had dropped again and this time he knew it was more than just a mask. It was refuge. He looked right into Chi's angry face and murmured softly. "I see. I was your target, your mission from the beginning. For your father and his revenge. I understand that now, thank you for explaining so well."

His eyes flicked over to Namichi and Jano, still watching. "You don't need to kill them," he said quietly. "If I'm really your only objective, you can let them live. My father will find them soon enough and they'll be sure to tell him everything about how you've outsmarted us all."

She didn't like the tone of his voice. It was so emotionless, so damned calm. Now that everything was revealed, she found she needed to see his pain, wanted him to feel her betrayal burning his heart. It wasn't fair of him to act like this, not when she'd worked so hard for everything. "No," she said harshly, waving her hand at Dazu. "Kill them all, I want the Daimyo to see their bodies and realize it was his actions that brought this upon his household."

Maybe she was being foolish now, leaving Sesshomaru's friends alive was the best way for her to convince the Daimyo someday that she had been innocent of her part in her father's plot. She wouldn't have minded sparing them, only the calm, disinterested tone of Sesshomaru's voice and the icy lack of concern in his eyes suddenly enraged her. Oh, so she couldn't touch him now? Well, she thought, I'll see you crack when I have their throats slit open.

Hasuke laughed and grabbed Namichi's braid, hauling her up. "This one is first," he grinned, unsheathing a blade. Dazu smirked and followed his lead by grabbing Jano's hair as well and dragging him to his feet. "Together, Hasuke? I'm sure they'd like to die at the same time."

Sesshomaru didn't move, didn't react at seeing his best friends dangled by their hair while they were about to be murdered. It was funny, he really should feel something right now. Instead he was drifting, hoping that somehow Inutaisho would forgive him for being such a colossal ass and falling into this trap. Father, he thought, can you hear me? Do you know what's happening? I'm sorry, I should have listened to you.

"Damn right you should have," a voice suddenly rang out in the silent forest. Hasuke and Dazu both froze, staring at each other. They knew that voice, everyone knew that voice. Together, the men started to turn towards the shadows of the forest when two thick shafts sped out of the trees, each aimed with a skill and precision that spoke of years of training. Namichi and Jano both fell hard to their knees as their respective captors were both pinned by the arrows to the nearest trees. So great was the force of these projectiles that they tore through bone, tissue and flesh to lodge deeply in the wood, holding the men's weight easily on their tempered shafts.

Inutaisho stepped from the woods then, glancing disdainfully at the dead traitors. He didn't so much as look at Sesshomaru or Chinatsu. Dazu and Hasuke had both died almost instantly, each of them wearing the Daimyo's arrows in their throats. Not many could have made those shots in rapid succession like that, nor with such pinpoint accuracy and strength. "Excellent shots, Ari," the Daimyo murmured. "You truly astound me sometimes. My compliments."

"Thank you, my lord Daimyo," Ari said softly. He raised his bow again, this time aiming right at Chinatsu. "Do not move, my lady. I have orders to kill if you do."

Chinatsu didn't hesitate, Ari was fast, but she was already moving to haul Sesshomaru up in front of her, shielding her body with his. Her fist glinted with a blade and she held it flush against his throat. "Take your best shot," she invited. "You won't be able to stop me from killing him."

"It doesn't have to be like this, Chinatsu," the Daimyo whispered, his golden eyes holding hers like fire. "I will spare your life if you surrender peacefully."

"I don't believe you," she said harshly. "You'll kill me the moment I drop my blade. If I'm to die, I will take your son with me."

"Chinatsu," the Daimyo said in a warning tone. "I'm already out of patience with this game. Be a good girl and let Sessh go, I'll see to it that you are returned to your father's people, safe and sound. Your own clanlord will have province over your punishment for your treachery."

She laughed at that. "My clanlord? On whose orders do you think I'm doing this? This has been my father's plan from the beginning."

"And your father is no longer clanlord of your people, nor will his men be coming to your rescue," Inutaisho said softly. His voice remained light, unconcerned for his son's safety, disinterested in her reaction. "I fear my patience with Himishima has somewhat eroded, forgive me. I had to dispatch Izitaki two days ago to see to the problem. Your brother will take his place, naturally."

"Barou?" she sneered, almost gaping at him. "That weak willed fool of a boy? You couldn't get Barou to come out of his bedroom without my father's orders, I hardly think he'd be agreeable to taking his place!"

"Actually," Inutaisho smiled, a wicked intent in his eyes. "Barou is the one who suggested it."

A slim form came from the woods then, swathed in a dark cloak. The young man raised his eyes to those of his sister. "I'm sorry, Chi-chan. I found father's plans to be reckless. Our people would suffer needlessly if he were to provoke a war. I went to the Daimyo for help when we first visited the fortress. He was agreeable to my request, asking only that we allow you to play your part completely so that he might expose any traitors in the process."

"You betrayed father...and me?" she asked, seemingly shaken for the first time. Sesshomaru could feel the trembling in her body, she hadn't hardly reacted that Himishima was dead, but that her brother had betrayed them both, that shook her.

Barou moved closer. "Let Sesshomaru go, sister. No one else has to die today. I'm not like father, I have no intention of hurting you. The Daimyo has graciously allowed your life to be spared. In his place, I don't know that I could be as merciful."

"Merciful," she whispered, Sesshomaru listening to the hard pounding of her heart. It was only a few moments before she gave in, he decided, relaxing his body as much as he could. She would bend to his father, everyone always did. It would be better this way, perhaps she could help her brother, make the transition easier. She would never be clanlord, but there was no reason to waste her life for nothing.

Chinatsu smiled, seeming to relent. "It seems I've been thoroughly outplotted," she said in a strange, high pitched tone. It made Ari's nerves twitch, there as a tinge of desperation in that voice. "My lord?" he asked tensely.

Inutaisho held up his finger. "So you've been outplotted, Chinatsu. It doesn't have to end this badly. Let him go."

She shook her head. "I don't believe it, you'll have me killed the minute I release him. What assurances do I have?"

"My word," Inutaisho said in a hard tone. "Do not be a fool and push me, Chinatsu." This needed to end immediately. He'd done what he'd promised Barou, given his sister a chance to save herself. Now he was finished, one way or another. "Release my son."

She smiled at him, a beautiful smile. "I just want you to know, I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you. I only wish I'd had Barou's bravery, and approached you with my father's plans on my own."

He scowled, not liking the way she was leading up to something. "Chinatsu..."

She moved fast, bringing her blade up and into Sesshomaru's throat, the strike went deep, burying the blade up to its hilt, severing all the major arteries and vessels in one smooth, desperate slash. Sesshomaru fell forward, his face not changing expression even as his blood poured from his throat, darkening his hair with crimson, spilling onto the ground in an elegant fall of death and gore. She let him go then, falling limply to the ground, his golden eyes already gone dark.

Inutaisho's expression never wavered, no outrage graced his features at witnessing the death of his only son. Namichi let out a strangled cry, sobbing as she fell against Jano's body, shaking with grief and outrage. The Daimyo didn't look at her, or even at Naota who was still quite unconscious on the ground. He sighed, expecting this the whole time. He raised his hand and let it fall.

Ari immediately put two arrows into the girl's slim body, one at her throat, one right into her heart. The force of the combined shafts sent Chinatsu flying back, pinning her to a tree much as both Dazu and Hasuke had met their ends. Strangely enough, she didn't stop smiling, her lips fixed in a sweet expression, even as she died painlessly, almost instantly. Barou's body jerked convulsively at witnessing his twin's death, even knowing he'd done as much as he could to save her. Grief still welled in him, she'd tried to kill him numerous times over the years, hurt him in ways he'd never even spoke of, but she was his sister and he couldn't help but regret for what she'd never been. He felt the Daimyo's hand on his shoulder then, and wondered at a man who could have compassion to spare for him even after watching his only child struck down like that.

Ari swiftly put his bow aside and went to help Jano and Namichi, both sitting struck dumb and staring at Sesshomaru's body. He gently slit the bonds on Jano's wrists and pulled the gag from his mouth. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Jano stared at him, shock making his eyes wide and staring. "I'm fine," he whispered, his body starting to shake. "I'm...I'm sorry, Ari-san...father, I'm sorry."

Ari reached out to stroke the boy's cheek, comfort his son. "It's all right, Jano."

He shook his head. "No, father. I should have come to you, I should have stopped Sessh from doing this, it's all my fault."

Ari only smiled, gentle as ever, his voice hardly above a whisper. "Don't say that, Jano. I'm very proud of you. You showed real courage and loyalty in following Sesshomaru. Both you and Nami-chan have nothing to be ashamed of."

Nami was shaking as Ari reached to free her wrists. They were aching something terrible, but she thought her heart was going to wrench apart and that was hurting her far worse. She pulled the gag out of her mouth, tears standing in her eyes. Sho-kun, Sesshomaru, he was dead and she didn't think she could bear it. The girl tried to hold back her grief and couldn't. "Oh Ari-san," she cried, throwing herself into the bodyguard's arms and sobbing wildly. Nothing was ever going to be all right again.

Ari sat on the ground, folding his long legs under him so he could hold the distraught child. His hands stroked her hair soothingly. "Nami-chan, I promise it's going to be okay. Please trust me, please trust the Daimyo." It was heartbreaking really and he reached out to hold his son, sensing that the boy needed comforting as badly as Nami, too proud to show his father that he needed held too. For all he was a true inuyoukai warrior, a bodyguard and assassin, the Daimyo's own most trusted comrade, Ari held them gently, soothing away the pain as best he could. Finally, he drew Nami into his lap, turning the girl to face Sesshomaru's body, holding his son's shoulders with his arm. "Listen," he whispered to them. "Watch. Learn. This is what your Daimyo can do."

Inutaisho was standing over his son's body, looking into the dead eyes of his son's murderer. He felt a bit of sadness, such a waste of a life, he thought. Chinatsu had been truly twisted by her father, so had Barou for that matter. He couldn't begin to understand what the young clanlord must have gone through at Himishima's hands. The details of that might come later. Still, he'd been moved by the young man's courage. It wasn't every day when one was able to break away from a lifetime of torment and abuse to throw himself at the mercy of his father's enemy. He'd been quite surprised when Tashiki had vouched for Barou, adamantly insisting that Himishima's plot this time was aimed at Sesshomaru.

Was he a monster to have used his son like this? Inutaisho privately thought so. He'd thrown the boy right in Chinatsu's path, deliberately letting the so called plot carry forth. He'd hoped he'd given young Sessh enough guidance to know when he was being played. Tashiki and Barou hadn't had all the details, only that Chinatsu planned in some way to snare his son, take him from the safety of the fortress. For ransom, for just the pure pleasure of one-upping his Daimyo maybe, Himishima's motivations had never been entirely clear. Even Barou hadn't know for sure what his sister was plotting or why. He should have guessed, knowing Himishima. Only blood, only pain was intended, the flesh of his enemy at last.

If only Sesshomaru had trusted him, at least enough to have believed him about Chinatsu, it might not have come to this. Inutaisho's mouth twisted bitterly, looking down at his son's blood staining the forest floor. He hadn't realized his own son's desperately hidden craving for love. That really stung him, he'd made his son vulnerable by trying to make him stronger. Was he any better than Himishima, exploiting Sesshomaru like this? Let his son be used cruelly, viciously, snaring a few traitors like Dazu and Hasuke, exposing a fellow clanlord's plot so that he'd have a good reason to have him killed and a more suitably loyal person put in his place. Gods, he truly loathed himself sometimes.

But even a Daimyo got lucky now and then. He'd never intended Sesshomaru to pay for this with his life. He might not be the best father, hell he was far from the best and he knew it. Inutaisho sighed as he drew the new katana from its sheath. Ironic that his own flesh and blood would be the first to test its properties. Funny how that he'd never doubted that it would do exactly as he'd commissioned. From the moment that Totosai had placed the smooth blade in his hand, he'd known, yes he had known that it was what he'd asked for. It was the heavenly lifegiver, the blade that would cut death. Tenseiga.

He was mesmerized as the blade shimmered in front of him, catching the golden light of his eyes on its smooth surface. "For no other purpose," he whispered. "For this moment alone I had you made, Tenseiga. Give me back my son. I, Inutaisho, command it."

A pulse of power answered him and Inutaisho's mouth fell open in surprise. Like Tetsusaiga, this blade would always have a will of its own. He raised it, watching as pure youki poured from the blade, making his nerves ring with it. Forged of his own tusk, this katana knew him. Totosai's words echoed in his ears, the old man's face weary and pensive as he handed over his latest masterwork.

"I don't know how it will work, my lord. Only that it will draw from you its need and intent. And you will have to answer for it. Gods have mercy upon you if you ever misuse this blade."

Misuse? Not in saving the life on my only son! Inutaisho's heart was fierce as he looked down into Sesshomaru's open, sightless eyes. My son!

Something shimmered before him, his eyes were blurring. The light of the blade's power seemed to engulf him for a moment before he realized what he was looking at. Strange, ugly little creatures, imps of some kind, were tearing at his son's still form. They had come for Sesshomaru's soul, to guide him to the underworld. No. It would not happen!

Inutaisho bared his teeth at the imps before bringing the blade down in a swift, cutting stroke. They burst apart, shattering under his blow and power poured from the Tenseiga. Sesshomaru's body seemed to glow, fill up with incandescent light. Then it faded, the air grew still and Inutaisho barely remembered to breathe as he watched his son for signs of life. He dropped the sword like a useless relic and fell to his knees, taking Sesshomaru by the shoulders. The blood covering his boy's body began to fade, Inutaisho's eyes grew wide as he realized it was being absorbed back into his son, leaving his hair and clothing unsullied. Even the gaping wound in Sessh's throat had closed completely, fading under his very gaze until there was no trace of the lethal injury. His son drew in a gasping breath, twitched and slowly opened his golden eyes to meet those of his father.

"My lord Daimyo," Sesshomaru managed to whisper.

Relief flooded the demon lord's body, suddenly realizing how much he'd been holding back, unwilling to accept the remotest possibility that the Tenseiga would fail. He closed his eyes briefly, thanking whatever had been listening that he still had his son. "Are you all right, Sesshomaru? How do you feel?"

Sessh took a long moment before answering, one hand reaching up to feel his throat. He had been sure she'd stabbed him. "I'm fine, my lord Daimyo," he murmured. Something was wrong, he'd never felt so strange. "I must have passed out, I thought...I thought Chinatsu had killed me."

Inutaisho sat quietly for a moment. "No," he said at last. "Ari shot her first. You must have struck your head when you fell, her blade never touched you." He wasn't sure why he was lying now, surely his son could handle the truth. That his father had allowed him to be manipulated like a puppet, that a woman he'd given his love to had been so heartless that she ended his life purely out of spite and hatred. And then, that he'd been resurrected by a mystical katana his father had only just had created. No matter how you looked at the facts, Inutaisho realized how his son would see it. You risked my life, he would think, without even the base assurance that I would survive. You let that woman murder me right in front of you because my life mattered so little to you, you knew you could simply restore me, maybe only so you might use me again.

He couldn't bear it, what had happened was bad enough. He wouldn't do that to Sesshomaru, not after everything else. The boy deserved so much better. And the worst part was, Inutaisho knew deep in his heart, he would have done the same thing again. Not because he did not love his son, but because of who and what he was, a Tai-Youkai lord, the Daimyo Inutaisho and he answered to no one and nothing...not even his own aching conscience.

"Rest for moment, Sessh," he said quietly. His son lay obediently back, completely willing to abandon the thought of moving right now. He felt funny, he was so sure he'd felt his own blood, the cold steel of a blade. Even Chinatsu's cruel betrayal meant nothing to him. He composed himself as he stared at the lightening sky, willing his body to relax as his mind ebbed and flowed in strange patterns.

The Daimyo stood slowly and moved to where Ari was still holding Namichi and Jano. The two young demons looked at him with awe, fear, and most uncomfortable of all, worship. He really hated that, the way people seemed to see him as something so far beyond themselves. The men who served him, the women he bedded, it was most wearying sometimes to be always idolized and set so far above the rest. Sometimes he even started to believe it himself. That's when he'd miss his brother Inoki the most, no else had ever looked at him and seen just Inu, someone who had been beaten and tortured by the beast that was their father. Someone who had struggled and fought and wept, desperate to keep the darkness at bay. Only Inoki had ever seen that side of him and he missed his brother with a vengeance that made the youki burn in his eyes.

The kids saw it and recoiled of course. Well, they had just seen him raise the dead, what the hell else could he expect?

Kneeling before them, he regarded his young subjects with a seriousness that they couldn't begin to comprehend. "Namichi, Jano," he said softly. "Say nothing to Sesshomaru of what you've just seen. I intend to tell him in my own way and I would consider myself in your debt if you kept it to yourselves for the time being."

Eyes wide at such a request from their Daimyo, they nodded, unable to even speak. He knew they were probably in shock themselves, it had been a terrifying experience for them. Even young demons needed time to recover.

The matter settled for now, he moved on to his next duty. Naota. His nephew was lying face down on the ground, sprawled in the dirt and looking very much like he needed the Tenseiga as much as Sesshomaru had. Inutaisho smiled and turned him over. The smile froze on his lips. For a brief moment, he seriously considered using the katana to revive Dazu and Hasuke so that he could personally torture them to death over and over. Now that might be construed as misuse of Tenseiga, but it would be most just. His nephew was almost unrecognizable, his face was so bloody and swollen he didn't know long it would take him to recover. He hadn't seen what had been happening, they'd reached the clearing just in time to hear Chinatsu ordering him and the others killed, just in time to hear Sesshomaru's protests.

It was when he reached out to take Naota in his arms that he felt it. The boy growled and Inutaisho's eyes widened as he saw his little hanyou had grown fangs. What they hell had they done to him to cause this? The boy's demon blood was fully awake, he would no doubt be snarling and attacking right now if he hadn't been beaten unconscious. Inutaisho's eyes closed against the sudden pain that filled him, remembering Inoki's last moments. So young, far too young to have any chance of controlling this. He knew, better than most, he knew what it meant to be hanyou and he'd sincerely hoped that his nephew might somehow avoid this. In waking his demon blood, his captors had set in motion a downward spiral, one that would eventually end in madness and murder unless it was stopped. Gently, he laid his palm against the boy's head, willing the wildfire of youki to bend to his will. Right now, he could quiet the madness, mute it, force it into submission. Being Tai-Youkai was good for that at least. It wouldn't stop the problem, he would have to think on it. He'd be damned if he'd let Naota suffer the same fate as Inoki.

* * *

Sesshomaru paced in front of the door to his father's study. Once again, he was left waiting outside. He knew better than to complain, even if Inutaisho had seemed to be in a strangely mellow mood. It had been weeks since he'd even shouted at Caso, Izitaki declared he was starting to worry about him. Sessh snorted to himself at the idea. Just because the Daimyo seemed to be unusually thoughtful and withdrawn didn't mean that he was ill or taken leave of his wits. Far from it.

The Daimyo had gleefully set about ridding his fortress of those suspected to have had a hand, or at least an interest in Himishima's plots. Those who had been spared from the purge were walking on eggshells, striving to make it obvious how loyal they were. Inutaisho had loudly announced, in the full view of the gathered court, that his tolerance had become most strained and anyone who had a word to say about Himishima's abrupt and violent replacement was more than welcome to air their opinions. And then he'd give them a head start running.

Sesshomaru yawned into his fist, it was way too early for thinking about politics. His breakfast was waiting for him on the other side of that door. Inutaisho had insisted that his son join him more frequently. He didn't know why, his father often spent the time growling playfully at him about his studies or his opinions regarding the court. Sessh didn't much like to think about anything too closely these days and was grateful that the subject of Chinatsu seemed to be completely off limits.

Caso finally opened the door, wearing his usual harried and distressed expression. The man seemed to labor under the assumption that not only was the Daimyo of the West incapable of setting affairs without his guidance, the entire fortress would grind to a halt if he didn't handle every detail personally. He let the old retainer guide him to his seat, as if he didn't know the way, and settled at his father's breakfast table on the balcony.

The sky was so blue it sparkled, a light breeze brushed his hair back and Sesshomaru took a deep breath before starting in on his food. He'd already learned not to wait for Inutaisho. This morning, he was hoping to have a few serious moments of his father's time and his courage needed food in his belly to bring up the subject.

The Daimyo joined him at last, flopping into a chair with a characteristic lack of grace and poise. In public, he had to be intimidating. At least at breakfast with his son, he could relax a bit. Something was on the boy's mind, something he'd seen lurking for some weeks now. Was he going to ask about what had really happened in the woods? Inutaisho steeled himself and gave his son his full attention. "You wanted to talk to me," he prompted, his fingers tracing lazy designs on the tabletop.

Sesshomaru sighed. As much as he hated to bring it up, his conscience wasn't going to let him leave it alone. "I don't think I ever apologized, my lord Daimyo. For running away like that. If I hadn't been a fool, you wouldn't have had to rescue me and I wouldn't have nearly been killed and nearly responsible for my cousins' deaths."

His father nodded, not quite meeting his eyes. "That is correct. You disobeyed me, I should probably have you flogged within an inch of your life."

Sessh found himself smiling. "I just wanted you to know, I am sorry. I shouldn't have believed her, I shouldn't have..." He suddenly found himself unable to speak. "Father," he said at last. "She told me she was pregnant with my child. I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me or let me be with her. I know, I'm an idiot but..."

Inutaisho shook his head. "I'm the idiot, I let her stay here. Even knowing what her father was, what her intentions probably were, I let her stay and I'm responsible for anything she did or said to you."

It was more than he was expecting, he'd expected a lecture if nothing else. "I don't even know if it was true," he murmured. He met his father's eyes. "It could have been true."

"It could also have been a lie," Inutaisho said quietly. He sipped at his tea, waiting for what his son had been working towards.

"Do you know?" Sessh asked him. "Was she pregnant?"

Slowly, his father set down his teacup, giving his son his full attention. "Yes, I do know. Before I answer your question, I would like you to answer mine. If I knew she was pregnant with your child, do you think I would have done anything different?"

Sesshomaru scratched his head, puzzling about it. "No," he said finally, staring out at the breathtaking view. "Even if you knew she was with child, you wouldn't have done anything different. I know that."

He'd given her a chance to surrender, a chance to live. She had declined to accept his mercy. And his son knew that he would have killed her just the same, pregnant or not. It was a given, it was understood.

The Daimyo looked at his son, the brisk morning wind lifting his hair and making it dance around him. He met his son's eyes with all the seriousness of the matter, regretting much, but not this.

"If you know the answer, why do you even ask?"

_**The End**_

**And that concludes The Daimyo's Son. If you've been reading this story, please let me know what you thought of it. I deeply appreciate all reviews, all comments, and I really want to know if you liked it...or even if you hated it!**

**There will be another Daimyo story, this one will be called the Daimyo's Lover. It's going to be very dark and dramatic, lots of action and lots of lemons. It picks up several years later, following Sessh and his cousins. It will also focus very much on Inutaisho and how he meets and falls in love with Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. Should have the first chapter up in about a week or two. Hope you'll read it!**


End file.
